The Legend Of The Mother Emerald
by Starlighthime
Summary: This takes place right after StarS and involves the Three Lights coming back to help save the universe once again. S/U *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

She ran down the hallway, her long flowing robes streaming behind her. She clasped the dark green emerald that hung securely around her neck. She quickly threw open a door and ran into another chamber.  
  
"Open," She whispered to the wall and a secret panel slid open. It quietly and quickly slid shut behind her as if it felt her urgency. She ran up to a large crystal that stuck out of a fixture in the ground. She slipped the emerald off of her neck and slid it into a special keyhole. The crystal suddenly lit up.  
  
"I need her, I need Sailor Scythe, quickly!" The woman looked over her shoulder. The crystal emitted a bright beam of light and a girl suddenly appeared before the crystal. She had long brown hair tucked back and she was carrying a scythe as a staff. She was wearing a yellow dress with green trim. She had several skirts that flowered below that and they were red, green and brown. The girl opened her purple eyes.  
  
"Sailor Scythe, we are under attack, and I fear that the normal protectors cannot hold out for much longer. I beg of you, go and get aid. If our world is crushed, then the rest of the galaxy will soon follow." The woman had tears streaming down her brown face. Sailor Scythe bowed, "My princess Menuha, I am only under your service. I will quickly seek help from the nearest galaxy, fear not." The Sailor solider bowed and was about to leave when Menuha put up her hand.  
  
"Please, take this, just in case I do not make it, our key will still be safe." She handed the emerald to Sailor Scythe.  
  
"But, my lady, if you come under attack then you will not be able to protect yourself!"  
  
"I know," Tears streamed down her face. "But at least I know it will be safe." Sailor Scythe nodded, "I will quickly bring aid and return the emerald." Sailor Scythe twirled her staff and disappeared into a flash of light.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "Return . . ." 


	2. Detention Blues

Oh Yes, By the way, I do not own Sailor Moon, I wish I did, but I don't, and the only part of this story is my collaboration! My Sailor Soldier is also my creation, if you want to use a part of this, please ask me! Well, I hope you like the story! Please Comment!!!  
  
  
  
Miss Tsukino, will you please answer the question?"  
  
"Uhm, fifty five?" Usagi scratched her blonde hair that was tied back into "meatballs".  
  
The teacher at the front of the room sighed heavily and put her hands onto her hips. "Miss Tsukino, the capital of Australia is fifty-five?" The teacher scribbled a note and dropped it onto Usagi's desk.  
  
"Oh no, detention again! I can't help it that I wasn't paying attention." Usagi sunk down into her seat. ********************************************************************  
  
"Really, Usagi!" A black haired girl stood up from the table she was sitting at.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei." Usagi sat down at the table and dropped her books.  
  
"We've been here since three o'clock you know." A blue haired girl with blue eyes sat across from her. She was working on problems in an Advanced Calculus book.  
  
"I got detention again, I wasn't paying attention in geography, I'm sorry Ami." Usagi slumped in her seat. "It wasn't my fault, I was . . . thinking."  
  
"Thinking about Mamo-san?" A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes looked up from a comic she was reading.  
  
"Minako, she probably was thinking about failing her tests." A brown haired girl with her hair pulled back into a ponytail laughed.  
  
"Oh Makoto!" Usagi held her hands over her face. "Don't get me started about tests already! I can't bear it!"  
  
"You were too late and missed the cookies that I made." Makoto shook her head and her brown eyes glimmered.  
  
"Oh no! I'm just so starving!" Usagi heard her stomach growl.  
  
"Here, you can have my last one." Ami pushed her remaining cookie towards Usagi.  
  
"Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Usagi stuffed the cookie into her mouth. Ami sweat-dropped.  
  
"Don't choke!" Minako warned. A white cat jumped up onto the table.  
  
"Hello Artemis!" The girls chimed.  
  
"Hi!" Usagi choked on her cookie but coughed a few times and was all right.  
  
"I told you so!" Minako laughed.  
  
"Girls, you should get back to work, Minako has to go in a couple of minuets and I'm sure you should all be getting home."  
  
"Yes, Artemis." The girls all chorused.  
  
"I should be getting home anyway." Usagi picked up her books and started for the door but tripped over the rug and sent them all flying. She landed on the floor with a thud and a book landed right on her head. The girls sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ouch!" Usagi rubbed her butt.  
  
"There's our princess!" Rei laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't had your stupid rug all bent then I wouldn't have tripped!" Usagi retorted angrily.  
  
"Well, maybe if you didn't have such big feet then you wouldn't have tripped on it!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Guys!" Makoto yelled. She bent down and started helping Usagi pick up her books. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Usagi?"  
  
Usagi stood up. "Sure Makoto. Ami, Minako, Rei, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Usagi walked sadly out the door. She started walking home from the temple. She was lost deep in thought. It hadn't been her boyfriend and future husband, Mamoru Chiba, she had been thinking about. Mamoru was still over in America studying for a degree. She did miss him a little, but she had kept it out of her mind. She was thinking about her friends, the Three Lights, and most of all, about Seiya. She remembered how much fun they had even though they were idols when they went to her school. She even remembered the "date" that they went on and she laughed quietly to herself. Dusk was quickly approaching and Usagi sighed heavily and stood on an overpass quietly thinking. Suddenly, she saw a falling star. She smiled and remembered her friends. "Seiya-kun, Taiki-san, Yaten-kun, when will I be able to see you again?" Usagi shuffled her books in her hands and went home.  
  
That night Usagi took down her hair and got ready for bed.  
  
"Going to bed early tonight Usagi?" Her pet cat Luna asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Usagi brushed her hair.  
  
"Did you finish all of your homework?" Luna curled up into a ball on Usagi's bed.  
  
"Yes I did, I had extra time in detention today."  
  
"I'm impressed." Luna yawned. "I just hope you'll be able to wake up on time tomorrow."  
  
Usagi turned off her light and pulled back the covers. She sighed and rolled over and closed her eyes. She just couldn't stop thinking about Seiya. "I wonder what he is doing right now. Does he miss me? I wonder if he's happy back with his princess." Usagi drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Odango Atama." A voice whispered.  
  
"Mmm?" Usagi felt a hand on her hair. The hand stroked her hair. Usagi suddenly sat up and realized that there was someone touching her.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi felt terror in her heart.  
  
"Odango . . ." 


	3. The Three Lights Return?

^^ I hope I kept you on the edges of your seats! Even though I haven't gotten any reviews yet, I'll continue to post more of my story, I already have 18 pages written! Well, of course I don't own Sailor Moon, because I'm not as creative as some people are. ;__; Oh well, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave creative comments! Ja!  
  
  
  
Let's Review ^^  
  
"Odango Atama." A voice whispered. "Mmm?" Usagi felt a hand on her hair. The hand stroked her hair. Usagi suddenly sat up and realized that there was someone touching her. "Who are you?" Usagi felt terror in her heart. "Odango . . ." _______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up and clutched the blanket tightly around her. She squinted her eyes until they adjusted to the dark room. "Seiya?" She whispered.  
  
"Hai." Seiya was perched on the side of her bed. He was wearing a brown shirt and black pants. His brown eyes gently off set his black hair that was pulled into a long ponytail.  
  
"Oh Seiya!" Usagi dropped her blankets and clutched him, nearly knocking him off the bed. "I missed you so much!" She squeezed him tighter.  
  
"I can't breathe." He laughed. Usagi slowly let him go and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I missed you too." Seiya stroked her hair once again. Usagi finally registered what had happened and smacked Seiya hard on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm because the pain came unexpectedly.  
  
"Seiya Kou! You came into my bedroom in the middle to of the night, touched my hair and expect me not even to wonder how you got here!" Usagi let him go and turned on her light. "For all you know, I could be sleeping naked!"  
  
Seiya felt a hot blush cover his face and sweat-dropped. "I didn't think of that. Gomen nasi."  
  
"The nerve of you . . ." Suddenly Usagi spotted two other figures in the corner of her room and let out a startled scream.  
  
"It's only us!" Yaten stepped forward. His pale face showed a bit of a blush and his green eyes didn't match his pale grey hair. Taiki, standing taller then Yaten stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"Usagi, we wouldn't have come to you in the middle of the night unless it was of the utmost importance, you know that." He nervously stroked his long brown hair, which was also pulled into a long ponytail, as Yaten's, and Seiya's was.  
  
"I suppose so." Usagi glanced down at her bunny pajamas and started to blush a lot. Here she was, a sixteen-year old girl wearing bunny pajamas to bed.  
  
"I think they're cute!" Yaten winked.  
  
"Shut up, Yaten!" Usagi covered herself with the blanket once more. "Would you gentlemen kindly step out of my room so I can change?" The boys nodded and quickly exited her room. Usagi ran around her room searching for suitable attire and also felt overjoyed she had the chance to see Seiya again. She quickly threw on a striped shirt and black shorts and called the boys back into her room.  
  
Seiya entered first, a little bit of a blush still remaining on his cheeks, Yaten entered second, he was smiling and Taiki entered last with a grim look on his face. Seiya quickly went to Usagi and embraced her. Usagi returned the embrace and felt Seiya's love surge through her. Just to make sure the other Starlights didn't feel bad, she quickly hugged each of them.  
  
"What is your important news?" Usagi went to her vanity and quickly pulled her hair into odangos.  
  
"Are you sure," Taiki bowed, "Usagi, that we should speak here?"  
  
Usagi turned away from the vanity. "Where else do you expect us to go? It is in the middle of the night! You boys have bad timing!" Usagi stood up and got her shoes and quickly started putting them on.  
  
Taiki looked at his watch. "I think that it is best to talk elsewhere. It is only 6:00 am, so we won't look completely crazy if we are in the park." Taiki eyed Luna who was still sleeping peacefully on Usagi's bed. "If we brought your cat we may be able to make it look like we were walking her."  
  
"Oh! You mean Blackie?" Seiya went towards Luna.  
  
"No! It's Luna!" Yaten went first over to Luna. He gently scratched her chin and she woke up.  
  
"Yaten-kun!" She said in surprise.  
  
"I didn't know you talked." Yaten smiled. Luna's eyes got all dreamy. "Would you like to come to the park with us?"  
  
"Sure . . . Yaten-kun." Yaten picked Luna up and Usagi, Seiya, and Taiki quietly exited Usagi's house.  
  
Once they got outside Yaten put Luna down and she walked dreamily beside them.  
  
"How was your trip from Kinmoku?" Usagi tried to fill the silence.  
  
"Long." Seiya rubbed his eyes.  
  
"We only came on business though." Taiki still wore his grim expression. He seemed to be the only one not pleased to be back on Earth again.  
  
"And what business would that . . ." Usagi suddenly tripped on a loose stone and fell into the arms of Seiya. Usagi's head seemed to swim for a moment as she regained her composure. After a few moments Usagi stood up. "Gomen, gomen, I'm such a clutz." She shook her head and continued. "What business were you sent here on?"  
  
"Business of the utmost urgency, if only. . ." Taiki bit his lip.  
  
"What?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"All in good time." Yaten interrupted. By this time they had gotten to the park and they were seated on park benches. Taiki was about to begin his story when they were interrupted.  
  
"Ohayo gozimasu." 


	4. Is It Really Just A Walk In The Park?

Ahhhh! I can't believe that I'm actually being productive and posting another chapter! ^^ I have now about 20 pages written, I guess I was feeling rather productive. You're probably going to be seeing more updates on the weekends rather then the weekdays tho, but whatever! This is gonna be a long chapter, so bear with me!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the rights to the characters. ;__; Sadly, if I did I would changed a lot about it tho..*giggles* Okie then. On with the story! I hope that you review! ^^ If ya have any other creative suggestions then e-mail me at penguee_so_cute@yahoo.com ^^ Okie, read on!  
  
  
  
Let's review, shall we? By this time they had gotten to the park and they were seated on park benches. Taiki was about to begin his story when they were interrupted. "Ohayo gozimasu."  
  
Usagi looked up and saw Setsuna standing before her.  
  
"Hello Setsuna!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hello, Starlights." Setsuna bowed her head.  
  
"Hello." They chimed in.  
  
"What brings you here?" Usagi sat back down.  
  
Setsuna cocked her head a bit and said, "Four of you have come here. Did your princess come with you?"  
  
"No." Seiya shook his head. "She is at home, keeping things straight there."  
  
"Do you think that it is wise for your princess to be there unprotected?" Setsuna widened her eyes.  
  
"We have many allies who are willing to protect her. As you may know, she is also a Sailor Solider, she is capable of protecting herself in need be." Taiki sounded a little offended.  
  
"Gomen nasi Taiki-san, I was just curious." Setsuna bowed. "But who was the fourth who had come with you?"  
  
"It will all reveal itself in due time." Yaten scratched Luna on the head and she purred.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Call a meeting for all of the Sailor Soldiers, if you will, it will be explained then." Taiki touched his chin in thought. "Call for it as soon as you can, it is very important and I fear that it is too early yet."  
  
"If it is alright with you, Usagi, I will leave and call a meeting for eleven o'clock this morning. I will make sure everyone is there."  
  
"It is quite fine with me. Shall we meet at Rei's temple?"  
  
"Hai, it is fine. Then while you wait, I think you should all make yourselves back at home. I bid you farewell." Setsuna disappeared is a purple flash of light.  
  
"Since we have a couple of hours, I would like to take in a movie, if that's okay with you?" Yaten stood up.  
  
"I don't object to it." Seiya smiled.  
  
"I'd like to go to an Earth library and study a bit. We can meet back here in a few hours." Taiki got up and left with Yaten, Luna followed him, as if in a trance. Usagi giggled. "That must be called puppy love." She thought.  
  
"Well, I suppose that just leaves you and me, Odango." Seiya patted her hair.  
  
"I suppose it does." Usagi rested her head on Seiya's shoulder and yawned. "Maybe we should go and get something to eat!" Usagi suddenly suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Seiya got up and Usagi led him to a restaurant where they ate breakfast. After breakfast they were wandering around town a little.  
  
"How is Mamoru-san?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. He is still in America studying. I miss him sometimes, and sometimes, I wonder if he misses me." She thought for a moment. "Maybe if he misses me so much, do you think he would be with another girl?" Usagi's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Don't worry." Seiya put his arm around Usagi. "I'm sure Mamoru is faithful."  
  
"I'm sure he will be." Seiya thought. He still loved Usagi with all of his heart, and going home hadn't comforted him at all. After he left Earth his heart felt like it had melted and he seemed to feel nothing after that. Once he returned to Earth, however, and saw his darling Usagi sleeping, all of his emotions seemed to return at a rapid rate. Seiya cherished this time that he had with her and he wanted it to last forever.  
  
"What if . . ." Usagi sniffed. "What if he falls in love with someone else? Then I would be alone." Usagi started sobbing. She was glad that she was able to talk to someone about this because all of her friends were sick of hearing about Mamoru. Usagi sobbed onto Seiya's chest and Seiya just held her there. He picked up her head and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Odango, anyone crazy enough to cheat on you would be the stupidest man in the world. If I were with you, I would never leave your side." Usagi blushed slightly and nodded. Seiya and Usagi walked on quietly. Seiya still had his arm around her when they suddenly heard a scream. Usagi quickly nodded to Seiya and the dashed into an alley to transform.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!" Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. Both quickly ran out of the alley where they saw a dark cloud surrounding a woman. She screamed.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter sent an attack at the dark cloud. The cloud seemed to stop for a moment and then returned to attacking to woman.  
  
"What will we do?" Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Star Fighter.  
  
"Try your attack!" Star Fighter ran towards the cloud and tried to help the woman.  
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon sent her strongest attack at the cloud, which seemed to freeze for a moment and Star Fighter pulled the woman out of the cloud and dragged her away. The cloud made a growling noise and then went towards Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Fighter!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Try both of our attacks at once!" Star Fighter sent his strongest attack at the cloud. "Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" Both the attacks went into the cloud and an audible scream was heard and then the cloud dissipated. Eternal Sailor Moon quickly ran to the girl who had been attacked.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I think I'm okay. Sailor Moon? Wow! I was saved by Sailor Moon."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.  
  
"I think I'll be fine. I think I'll just be going home and listening to my Three Lights CD's." Sailor Moon and Star Fighter giggled.  
  
"You'll be fine then. Have fun!" Eternal Sailor Moon helped the girl get up and she went off in a different direction.  
  
"What do you think that was?" Eternal Sailor Moon clutched her tier tighter.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I believe we'll find out soon." Star Fighter sadly smiled.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon and Star Fighter de-transformed after that and walked around a little more. Suddenly Usagi shuddered and Seiya stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong, Odango?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got a bad feeling. I don't think that it is anything. If it was, it's gone now." Usagi smiled. Seiya smiled back. "Oh, how I missed that smile. My lovely Usagi, how did I live without you? Will I ever be able to go back home without my heart hurting again? I wish I could show you how I felt." Seiya thought. Seiya and Usagi passed by a jewelry store and Usagi looked into a window. On display was a lovely emerald necklace.  
  
"Oh how lovely, Seiya, look!" Usagi pressed her face to the glass.  
  
"I personally think you look better in crystal." Seiya touched Usagi's compact.  
  
"I suppose so." Usagi's blue eyes sparkled. "Let's go in and try it on, just for fun! What do you say?"  
  
"Well, I . . ." Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm and dragged him into the jewelry store.  
  
"Hello!" Said the girl behind the display case.  
  
"Hi! I'd like to try on that necklace in the window."  
  
"Sure! That is our best selling product! I'll get it in a jiffy!" She hurried into the back room and returned with a key and opened a display case and took out the sparkling necklace. She handed it to Usagi who held it and sighed in awe.  
  
"Wait a minute. Do I know you from somewhere?" The girl pointed to Seiya.  
  
"I don't think so." Seiya blushed.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I do know. You're Seiya Kou from the Three Lights, are you not?" Seiya's blush deepened. "Hai, actually I am." Seiya put his arm behind his head and laughed.  
  
"Wow, a celebrity in my store! This is great! You probably can afford the necklace for your girlfriend, right? I mean, you sure are lucky to have such a pretty girl friend!"  
  
"Well, I'm not . . ." Usagi started.  
  
"Gee, I used to go to every concert of yours." She put her hands on the display case and smiled. "I had every one of your albums and a million posters. You guys were my idols." She laughed. "But now I'm a bit older, and, I must say, you are very handsome in real life, but that part of my life is over now. Not unless you wanted to sign one of my posters!" The girl jumped up. "Oh will you?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Seiya grinned. The girl ran into the back room and came back with a poster of the Three Lights at a concert singing. Seiya took the pen she held and signed above his picture. "There you go." Seiya handed her the pen back.  
  
"Arigato Gazimasu! I can't believe this!" The girl started blushing. Usagi placed the necklace back onto the display case. "Seiya, you're right, crystal is better on me. Let's go." Usagi yanked on Seiya's arm and they started to go.  
  
"Thank you again!"  
  
"You're welcome!" Seiya called after her as they left the shop. They started walked down the street again and Seiya was laughing. "I've forgotten what that's like!"  
  
"Me too." Usagi scowled.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Seiya stopped laughing. "Is it because she called you my girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know." They passed a phone booth. "I think I'm going to try Mamoru."  
  
Usagi went inside the phone booth and pulled a calling card out of her wallet. She called the number on it and then called Mamoru's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" A girl's voice picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi was worried. "Is Mamoru there?"  
  
"Yeah sure," the girl giggled. "Mamo-chan-y it's for you!"  
  
"Stop that, Emi!" Usagi heard Mamoru's voice in the background. He laughed a few times. "Hello? Stop that Emi!" He laughed again.  
  
"Hello? Mamoru?" Usagi felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
"Hurry up Mamoru!" Emi giggled again.  
  
"I just called to check up on you, and I think I've heard enough. Goodbye Mamoru."  
  
"Usako! Wait, it's not what you think!"  
  
"I think it is! Goodbye!" Usagi hung up the phone and burst into tears. Seiya opened the door of the telephone booth, "Usagi? Are you alright?" 


	5. The Truth About Mamoru

Ohayo, Minna-san! ^^ I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapters so far! I'm happily adding more to my story, so lucky you, you get to read more of it! ^^ Please review and tell me what you think! ^^ Ah yes, this chapter is dedicated to Fia-san for taking the time to review all of my chapters! ^^ Arigato!  
  
Let's review, shall we?  
  
Usako! Wait, it's not what you think!" "I think it is! Goodbye!" Usagi hung up the phone and burst into tears. Seiya opened the door of the telephone booth, "Usagi? Are you alright?" *****************************************************************  
  
Usagi just continued to cry and Seiya hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, Usagi! What's wrong?"  
  
"Mam . . .Mam . . . Mamoru, there must have . . .been someone . . .else." She sobbed more.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Usagi. You don't need to worry though. People who love you are here. And I'm here too."  
  
Usagi looked up at Seiya. Seiya touched her cheek and wiped away a tear on her face. "Sailor Soldiers have to be strong, and you are the strongest of all I know. I mean, you beat Galaxia, I wouldn't be able to do that."  
  
"Seiya, do you love me?" Usagi suddenly spoke.  
  
Seiya blushed deeply. "I love you with all of my heart, but you are supposed to be with Mamoru."  
  
"Not anymore. I don't want to ever see him again."  
  
"Don't talk like that! What about Chibi-Usa? What will happen to her?"  
  
"Oh Seiya! I just can't ever dream of forgiving him!" Usagi clenched her fists. Usagi looked back up at Seiya. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment and they leaned towards each other. Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the phone booth door.  
  
"Excuse me, can I use the phone?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm so sorry." Seiya blushed, then stepped out of the phone booth and Usagi followed him. Tears were still streaming down her face and she could barely walk. Seiya helped her to a nearby bench. Usagi just kept crying.  
  
"Odango, please, I'm sure that everything will work out! Maybe it isn't what you think!"  
  
"What else would it be?" Usagi covered her face with her hands and continued to sob. Seiya sat down next to her and Usagi hugged him and continued sobbing. Seiya leaned down and kissed her on her head. "I don't know about this, but I highly doubt Mamoru would be that kind of guy. I know he loves you, and he's just so lucky. Why would he want to risk losing you?"  
  
"I don't know." Usagi's voice was muffled by Seiya's shirt.  
  
"Think about this logically. I want you to go back into that phone booth and try to call him again. I'm sure he will be able to explain everything." Usagi stopped crying and looked up at Seiya.  
  
"Alright, I'll try again. I don't think that he would do that anyway, it's not like him. I'll give him a chance to explain." Usagi stood up and clenched her fists again. They went back to the phone booth and by this time it was empty again. Usagi walked into it and Seiya followed her. There was just about enough room in the phone booth to shut the door. Usagi picked up the phone and Seiya gave her a thumbs-up sign. Usagi dialed the number and let it ring a few times. Then she got an answering machine.  
  
"Hello, you have reached Mamoru,"  
  
"And Emi!" Usagi gasped.  
  
"We aren't here right now, so please leave a message."  
  
"We're probably out or," Emi giggled. "Busy! We'll be sure to get back to you as soon as we can. Bye!" Usagi hung up the phone. This time no tears fell down her face. She turned around to Seiya who had a worried expression.  
  
"I got the answering machine. And that girl's voice was on it as well. It seems to me that they are living together." Usagi took a deep breath and looked at Seiya.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." She clenched her fists again. "C'mon, lets go. I don't want to dwell on this." Seiya opened the door to the phone booth and Usagi started walking ahead of him. Seiya cautiously followed behind her. He was afraid she was going to go ballistic or something, but her calmness was very eerie. "Usagi?"  
  
"Hai?" She turned around to look at him.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Seiya." She smiled. "It all makes sense to me now. I don't think things have ever been clearer. Come on, don't be a poor sport, you're not going to be on Earth for long, so let's go have fun!" Usagi grabbed his arm and he followed her. First they went to the zoo and looked at all of the animals. After that they went to a little park and fed the ducks. Usagi and Seiya were having a lot of fun. Seiya looked at his watch. "Usagi, it's about time to meet Yaten and Taiki."  
  
"Too bad, we were just starting to have fun!" Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm and laughed.  
  
"It's odd, I feel so peaceful with her, but I know that we will never be together. I feel like it is worth pretending we are together now. I'm sure what she thinks about Mamoru will fade. I'm sure he just has a co-ed roommate or something. Although I wish that we would be together, I know that the fates will not allow it. Chibi-Usa will need to be born and Usagi will need to marry Mamoru. I might as well get the facts straight now." Seiya sighed.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Usagi pulled Seiya's arm around her.  
  
"I was thinking about my home." Seiya lied. "I hope that our princess will be safe while we are here."  
  
"I'm sure she will be." Usagi smiled. Soon they were nearing the park and Seiya let his arm fall off of Usagi's shoulders.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She stopped.  
  
"Oh," Seiya was surprised by her remark. "I don't want to give anyone ideas."  
  
"Oh, I get it. You don't want to be with me. That's okay." Usagi turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"No, Odango!" Usagi stopped.  
  
"Of course I want to be with you, but I'm not sure that you are deciding things with your brain. I think you are using your heart, and that isn't rational."  
  
Usagi turned around. "If I were using my brain, would you accept that decision?" Usagi looked hurt.  
  
Seiya let out a deep sigh. "I would respect it no matter what the outcome. I know that you will do what is best." His voice faltered. "Even if it means staying with Mamoru."  
  
Usagi walked over to Seiya. "You say that you love me, but then you are willing to give me to Mamoru. How is that possible?" Usagi's eyes filled with tears. Seiya placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I just don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Believe me, this decision will be the best, Seiya." Usagi kissed Seiya on the cheek. She then squeezed him tightly and continued to walk towards the park. Seiya felt light headed and continued to walk with her.  
  
"What magic have you placed upon me Odango?" Seiya thought as he walked behind her to the park.  
  
"Hello, boys!" Usagi waved at Yaten and Taiki who were standing near a bench.  
  
"Hello." Taiki walked over to her. "Usagi, how has your day been?"  
  
"It's been fine." Usagi looked at the ground. She looked back up at Taiki, "Taiki, there will be one solider who will not be attending. Mamoru will not be attending and I'm certain he will never attend again."  
  
Taiki looked at Usagi funnily. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He has cheated on me, I think." Usagi shook her head.  
  
"What!?" Yaten and Taiki both yelled.  
  
Seiya walked next to Usagi and grabbed onto her hand. Usagi looked up at Seiya, tears formed in her eyes. She squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
"Are you certain?" Luna jumped off of Yaten's shoulder.  
  
"I'm pretty sure." Usagi let a tear fall down her face. "I don't need him now. I can be strong without him, I've done it for so long, I've learned how." She let a sad smile escape through her tears. She turned to Seiya and hugged him tightly. Taiki and Yaten looked at Seiya suspiciously and Seiya shook his head at them. Yaten walked over to Usagi and tapped her on the shoulder. Usagi looked up at him through the silent tears on her cheeks. Yaten touched her cheek sympathetically and nodded.  
  
"We need to go to the meeting, now , Princess." Taiki shook his head.  
  
Usagi rubbed the tears away from her eyes and nodded. The group started to walk to Rei's temple. Once they got there Minako, Mokoto, Rei, Ami, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru greeted them. Usagi was still walking under the arm of Seiya and when Haruka first saw this she quickly walked over to Seiya and slapped his arm of off her.  
  
"You may be here to help us, but that doesn't mean you have to touch our princess." Haruka's eyes seemed to be aflame. Taiki stood in front of Usagi.  
  
"Haruka-san, he meant no harm by it."  
  
"I don't care! Our princess belongs with . . ."  
  
"Haruka!" Usagi gently pushed Taiki aside. "I belong with no one." Tears were on her cheeks.  
  
"My kitten?" Haruka had a horrified look. "You must be joking."  
  
Michiru walked to Haruka and put her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "My Lady, this must be wrong, are you certain?" Michiru had a pained look on her face.  
  
"It seems to all be true." Luna walked over to the other girls who were standing in shock.  
  
"But . . ." Hotaru started, "What about Chibi-Usa?" Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hotaru-chan." Usagi walked over to Hotaru, knelt, and placed her hands onto Hotaru's shoulders.  
  
"But. . ." Hotaru's tears fell quietly. She shook her head. "You know what is best then, I suppose, Princess." She turned to Setsuna and buried her head in Setsuna's arms.  
  
"How is he unfaithful?" Mokoto suddenly spoke, she seemed to be the first who was out of shock.  
  
"Call him and see for yourself." Usagi sat down and Seiya followed her.  
  
"That just isn't reasonable." Ami countered.  
  
"I heard it with my own ears, Ami-chan! I just don't want to talk about it anymore." Usagi hugged Seiya again. Seiya knew that she needed someone now and he was glad he at least got one opportunity to be with her.  
  
"I'm going to try to call him." Minako went into Rei's house.  
  
"This will mess up the entire future!" Hotaru wailed.  
  
Setsuna shushed Hotaru and started rubbing her hair.  
  
"Kitten," Haruka laid a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I will always be here for you, but you don't need him here."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, Haruka." Usagi looked up at her. "I love him!"  
  
"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
  
  
^^ Oooo, I'm soooo awful, leaving you with the suspense. ^^ Sorry, that's my job to keep you interested. Well, I should be posting another chapter soon, maybe tomorrow. Til then, Ja Ne! 


	6. The Legend Behind The Mother Emerald & S...

Super! I'm so glad that I've gotten reviews so far! ^^ This is my first fic by the way! ( I hope that you can leave creative comments, no flames because the hopes for Mamoru in this fic are slim to nil.  
  
Enjoy! *insert standard disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon, yadda yadda*  
  
Review************************************************** I'm sorry you feel that way, Haruka." Usagi looked up at her. "I love him!"  
  
"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
Seiya felt a strong blush cover his face.  
  
"Seiya," Taiki started.  
  
"You must be mistaken, Princess. I'm sure it'll pass when we find out the real story." Haruka interrupted.  
  
"How dare you say that!" Usagi yelled at her. Usagi broke from Seiya's arms and stood up. The moon symbol on her head glowed brightly. Seiya stood up and grabbed Usagi's shoulders.  
  
"She meant nothing by it!" Michiru stood in between them.  
  
"I meant plenty by it!" Haruka's eyes flashed again with anger. "That . . . baka, does not have the honor to be with you! He doesn't deserve you!"  
  
"Don't tell me who I do and do not deserve, Haruka!" The moon symbol flashed a few times.  
  
"Stop this you two!" Seiya intervened. "I'm not worth it to fight over. Usagi," Usagi turned to him. "I love you too, Usagi, but I don't want to mess anything up. If this was something that can be corrected, then it will be corrected. Do you know how many times I have laid awake at night wishing I could hear you say what you have just said? I love you with all of my soul, but if I could have it my way, then we might be hurt. Odango, please, give it some time. Your senshi might know what is best, but you might also know what is best."  
  
"Oh, Seiya. You love me enough to let me go! Mamoru would never do that!" Usagi kissed Seiya. Haruka pushed Michiru aside and yanked Usagi away.  
  
"It's true!" Minako ran out of Rei's house. "I heard the answering machine! He's living with a girl named Emi! Oh, Usagi, I'm sorry!" She ran out to Usagi and stopped when she saw Haruka holding Usagi.  
  
"Haruka . . ." Usagi stood stiffly. "It would be best if you took your hands off of me."  
  
"Usagi," Haruka pleaded.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Seiya grabbed for Usagi.  
  
Setsuna walked over to them and took Haruka's hands off of Usagi. "Haruka, it would be best if you stop this bickering right now."  
  
Haruka looked at the ground.  
  
"We have more important things that we need to speak of, that is the reason the Star Lights have come. Remember, Haruka, they are no longer intruders to our world, they are faithful allies who stood beside Eternal Sailor Moon until the end of the fight with Galaxia. Please, stop this now."  
  
Setsuna seemed to have a calming effect on all of the soldiers for the all gathered around Taiki to hear what was going on. Usagi ran back into the arms of Seiya and he embraced her tightly. Seiya knew what they were going to be up against and he didn't want to lose her now.  
  
Taiki cleared his throat. "I have a guest that I should introduce you to, but that will come in a moment. First of all, I need us to all transform."  
  
Usagi let go of Seiya and nodded to the group.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power," Ami started.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power," Rei said.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power," Mokoto said.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power," Minako said.  
  
"Make-Up!" They all yelled in unison. The first four inner senshi were transformed.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power," Haruka started.  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power," Michiru said.  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power," Hotaru said.  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power," Setsuna said.  
  
"Make-Up!" They all yelled in unison. The four outer senshi had transformed.  
  
"Fighter Star Power," Seiya yelled.  
  
"Healer Star Power," Yaten yelled.  
  
"Maker Star Power," Taiki yelled.  
  
"Make-Up!" The Star Lights had been transformed.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"All right," Star Maker finished her story. "At the birth of the galaxies there is one major galaxy that has mothered us all. This galaxy lies in a parallel galaxy to the one we live in. This galaxy is called The Rhea System. It has only one planet and that is the planet Rhea. From this planet we have all originated, it is the birthplace of planets and the planet's senshi. As we speak this galaxy is under attack. The Princess of Rhea has sent out a cry of help. If her system and the Mother Emerald which we have all come from is destroyed, then the entire future will be effected and the senshi will lose all power. This Princess has send out her last Sailor Solider. Her planet is close to being destroyed and we need to help. I present to you, Sailor Scythe." Suddenly a Sailor Soldier appeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Greetings." Sailor Scythe now wore a green emerald around her neck. "I am searching for all of the help I can get, and Princess Kakyuu said that Sailor Moon is our planet's last hope. Which of you is Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I am." Eternal Sailor Moon stepped forward. She tripped and then fell flat on her face. Star Fighter helped her up. "Not much of an entrance." She laughed.  
  
"YOU are Sailor Moon?" Sailor Scythe looked disgusted. "You are Neo- Queen Serenity, the person who defeated Sailor Galaxia?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon put her head behind her head and laughed. "Hai. I know I'm not very impressive."  
  
"I suppose I can search elsewhere, maybe Princess Kakyuu has been mistaken." Sailor Scythe twirled her scythe around a few times.  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Star Healer stretched out her hand. "She may look like an idiot, but she really is strong. If you leave, then all of our world will be destroyed and you will have no hope left!"  
  
"I suppose that I don't have much of a choice. You are the strongest around. Pray, tell me, who is Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Scythe looked around at the senshi.  
  
"I am." Sailor Saturn stepped forward. "I am Sailor Saturn, the legendary Sailor Solider of destruction and rebirth. Why do you ask of me?"  
  
"I am like the Sailor Saturn of your galaxy, I thought we could relate." She looked back to Eternal Sailor Moon. "I am the strongest of all senshi, I am my princess's and the Mother Emerald's last hope. I implore the senshi of this planet and of this galaxy to help me destroy this enemy that has come."  
  
"What is this enemy?" Sailor Uranus asked, she obviously was a skeptic.  
  
"I, I actually don't really know. I knew no more then what my Princess Menuha told me before she gave me the Mother Emerald to protect for her." The emerald that hung around Sailor Scythe's neck glowed with a warm green shine.  
  
"Is that like the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Almost." Sailor Pluto interrupted. "Our Crystal has the power to keep peace, that emerald has the power to actually make planets and Senshi. Sailor Scythe is defiantly more powerful with that emerald, it is almost like giving Sailor Saturn the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
"I understand." Eternal Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"So I ask of you, will you help me fight this enemy and keep our galaxies whole?" Sailor Scythe gripped her staff tightly and twirled it in her hands.  
  
"We have nothing to lose, only enough to help." Eternal Sailor Moon stuck her hand out to Sailor Scythe.  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Uranus pulled Eternal Sailor Moon 's hand back. "How can we know you are telling the truth?"  
  
"Honestly!" Sailor Pluto shook her head.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, when will you see it fit to believe my feelings?" Eternal Sailor Moon 's moon symbol glowed again.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity, you know that I am a Sailor Solider only here to protect you, but one Sailor Solider waltzes in here and expects help from us, and you readily agree! Can you not see that my skepticism is justly found?"  
  
"Sailor Uranus, I see that your skepticism seems reasonable." Sailor Scythe looked sad.  
  
"A threat to one part of a galaxy is a threat to every galaxy. I wish that you would not question my decisions." Eternal Sailor Moon sounded angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, My Queen." Sailor Uranus stepped back to Sailor Neptune. "We will help you as best as we can, Sailor Scythe."  
  
"Thank you ever so much!" Sailor Scythe hugged Eternal Sailor Moon .  
  
"Glad to help!" Eternal Sailor Moon blushed.  
  
"When do we set out for your galaxy?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, it is too late to start out now, we need the alignment of our galaxies to be perfect, otherwise we will all get separated. If it is alright with you, I wish to de-transform and rest for a while." Sailor Scythe rubbed her eyes.  
  
"That will be fine, we can all meet here tomorrow at six in the morning." Eternal Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
"Isn't that a bit early for you, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars laughed.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon snorted at the comment. "I think that it's best for us all to get some shut-eye. We should all retire. Sailor Scythe, why don't you stay here with Sailor Mars?"  
  
"That would be all right I suppose." Sailor Scythe nodded.  
  
"I'll stay here as well." Sailor Venus volunteered.  
  
"Sailor Mercury and I will stay as well." Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Since when do I get a discussion about who stays at my house?" Sailor Mars threw her hands into the air.  
  
"Let's de-transform now." Sailor Saturn suggested.  
  
After a few moments everyone was de-transformed.  
  
"Where are we going to stay?" Yaten inquired.  
  
"You can stay with me." Usagi volunteered. "My brother is going to be at camp all week and we have plenty of space in the guest bedroom as well."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Haruka eyed Seiya suspiciously. Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and whispered something into her ear.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Haruka." Luna smiled. "I'll watch them, don't worry!" She winked at Haruka and Haruka's suspicions seemed to be eased.  
  
"Till tomorrow, uhm, what is your normal name Sailor Scythe?" Usagi nudged Sailor Scythe.  
  
"I am Akiko."  
  
"I'm Usagi. This is Rei, you'll be staying with her. Haruka is the one with short blonde hair, Hotaru, (Sailor Saturn) is the one with black hair and Sailor Pluto is the one next to her with long purple hair, (that's Setsuna). Oh yes, Michiru is right there, she's the one with the blue hair. Yaten is the one with that cat, Luna, Seiya is right next to me, and Taiki, but I'm sure you know them."  
  
"I know the Star Lights a bit, as Sailor Soldiers." Akiko nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure Rei will want to take you to show you around. With her is Mokoto with the brown hair, Minako with the long blonde hair, and Ami with the short blue hair. I'm sure you guys will be best of friends." Usagi smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you for introducing me. Forgive me if I forget your names, it has been a long trip." Akiko bowed.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Rei took Akiko's hand and led her around the temple and Minako, Mokoto and Ami followed. Usagi let out a large yawn.  
  
"What a day it's been!" Yaten scratched Luna who had been sitting on his shoulder. "I think I'll go follow Akiko around for the tour." Yaten followed Minako and his long grey hair swished behind him.  
  
"Hotaru," Setsuna smiled. "It is almost time for your lessons."  
  
"Okay Setsuna-Mama." Hotaru started walking with Setsuna towards home. She stopped and turned around, "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, are you coming?"  
  
"Hai." Haruka walked over to Seiya and pulled him away gently. She whispered something in his ear and he had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't . . ." he started.  
  
"Just make sure that is clear." Haruka took Michiru's hand. "I'm coming, Hotaru. Usagi, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and left with Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Usagi called after them. She reached out for Seiya who was standing near her, he quickly walked over to her.  
  
"Seiya?" Taiki sounded stern.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi was hugging Seiya.  
  
"May I have a moment with you?"  
  
"By all means." Seiya disentangled himself from Usagi who pouted a bit and then followed Yaten for the tour.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Taiki shook his head.  
  
  
  
Sorry guys, I kinda left you hanging, but it'll be all right because I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow! R/R! 


	7. What About The Future?

Okie, I've had some comments that I'd like to reply to, uhm, the one about the Star Lights knowing about Chibi-Usa, I just kinda figured that Seiya would be told that before they left to go home. *insert standard disclaimer*  
  
"Seiya . . ." Taiki shook his head.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Seiya, you know that Usagi has to be with Mamoru. I sternly insist that you stop fooling her. It won't be good for you at all when they get back together."  
  
"Well, I do know that they will get back together if that's what you mean, Taiki. It's not my fault. You know how much I still love her. I tried to tell her that we shouldn't "be together" now, but she told me that she was deciding this with her mind. Taiki, please understand . . ." Seiya didn't know how to put his feelings into words.  
  
"Seiya, I am trying as best as I can to understand you, but it is hard. You may call me a pessimist but I always try and look at the facts. The first fact is that she is still in high school and she lives on a different planet then you do. What will happen after we defeat this enemy? You'll need to come home, you're loyal to our princess, not theirs."  
  
"Taiki! I know this! Just let me live this lie for a few moments so that I can be satisfied that I at least had one chance to be loved by her. If things do not work out I'll be obliged to go back home and never return to Earth again. I am, indeed, Sailor Star Fighter." Seiya looked at the sky in an effort to avoid tears.  
  
"As long as you remember that," Taiki placed his hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Our princess is important as well." Taiki removed his hand and walked over to a tree and started reading a book he was holding. Seiya kicked a stone that was near his feet and rubbed his eyes. "Odango, what we have will never be, I am aware of that. But let me for one time have you as my princess. Let me show you my love." Seiya was tackled from behind and fell to the ground. His first instinct was to transform, "Fighter Star Power,"  
  
"It's just me." Usagi whispered into his ear. She giggled and helped him off of the ground. They stood together for a moment and Usagi leaned in and kissed Seiya. Seiya felt this emotion that seemed to be stifled for a million years pour out of him when she kissed him. Usagi felt the glow of her moon symbol on her forehead. "This feels so right, so much better then when I was with Mamoru. Can this truly be the future?"  
  
****  
  
"He's messing up the future." Haruka scowled.  
  
"There isn't much we can do about it now." Michiru clung tighter to Haruka's arm.  
  
"What is going to happen to Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru felt tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"I suppose you'll just have to play with Kou-Usa." Setsuna laughed.  
  
"Setsuna!" Haruka yelled. "You aren't making this any easier!"  
  
"The future isn't set in stone you know." Setsuna felt offended.  
  
"It just isn't right." Haruka continued. "Usagi and Mamo-san are supposed to rule together in Crystal Tokyo, not some alien from Kinmoku."  
  
"It takes such a long time for you to change." Michiru sighed.  
  
"Why is that a bad thing?" Haruka was offended.  
  
"Oh, you're just so silly." Michiru giggled. "I think they would make a cute couple. Mamoru was always too tall for Usagi."  
  
"I give up!" Haruka sweat-dropped.  
  
"I suppose I wouldn't miss Small Lady as much if this changes the future." Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"If this changes the future, then I suppose it will." Hotaru smiled sadly. The rest of them continued walking home. ****  
  
"Yaten-Kun!" Minako screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Yaten ran into the room. Minako pointed to a spider that was on the wall. Yaten sweat-dropped then took a cup and brought the spider outside. When he came back in Minako hugged him.  
  
"My hero!"  
  
"It was nothing, really." Yaten blushed.  
  
"That's sickening." Rei shook her head. Everyone was sitting in the temple. Akiko giggled. "You all have so much fun here. I can tell you are really close."  
  
"Yes, we're all close here!" Minako yanked Yatan into a chair beside her.  
  
"Minako-chan." Rei, Mokoto and Ami sweat-dropped.  
  
"Where have Usagi and Seiya gone?" Ami suddenly asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Taiki walked into the room with a book under his arm. "I think that they are in the garden."  
  
"Poor Usagi." Ami shook her head and Taiki sat down next to her. "This must be really hard for her."  
  
"Well she's moved right onto another man." Rei snapped contemptuously.  
  
"She probably has been holding in all of her emotions since Mamoru went back to America. I don't blame her." Mokoto stated.  
  
"Yes, I would miss my boyfriend if he went off to America and left me all alone." Minako sniffed. Then she laid her head on Yaten's shoulder and her eyes went all dreamy. "Or off to another planet."  
  
Taiki started laughing and soon everyone joined in except for Yaten who was blushing.  
  
****  
  
Seiya and Usagi sat in the garden together; Usagi was lying on Seiya's shoulder.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi sat up and looked into Seiya's eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Seiya smiled.  
  
"Will you ever leave me?" Usagi had hurt in her eyes.  
  
Seiya pondered this a moment. "Odango, I love you with all of my heart. If I am able, I would sacrifice my position of being a Sailor Solider to stay here to love and protect you forever."  
  
"Oh Seiya!" Usagi started crying a little more.  
  
Seiya rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry."  
  
"I never thought of this, I mean, you would have to leave your duty to your princess. I, I am the princess for my galaxy and I wouldn't be able to move because I need to protect my planet. How can I make you leave your destiny?" She turned from Seiya and sobbed.  
  
"Odango," Seiya touched her hair ever so gently. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her head. "I would die for you. Believe me, if I could be with you then I wouldn't need to be with anyone else." Usagi turned back to him. Seiya leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Can we just forget about coming for different planets and just enjoy the time we have together?" Seiya smiled sadly.  
  
"I suppose we can." She kissed him again. "But Seiya, if you leave me again," she looked deep into his dark eyes. "I'll die without you."  
  
*** 


	8. Rhea Revelations

Uhm, alright, I'm almost getting to the point where I have to start writing again. . I have over 20 pages typed, and now I gottat start writing again. *sighs* Well, as always, constructive criticism is always good! R/R! . *Insert standard disclaimer*  
  
  
  
Suddenly Akiko fell to the floor.  
  
"Akiko!" Rei yelled. She grabbed Akiko's arm and shared the vision Akiko was experiencing. A picture of a galaxy floated past Rei's field of vision. Inside the galaxy was a planet and on that planet was a large cauldron. Rei saw a woman dressed in flowing robes standing above the cauldron with her arms outstretched, floating in her hands was the Mother Emerald. The woman whispered a few words and suddenly the cauldron bubbled and frothed. The woman stood still as a flash of light filled Rei's field of vision. When Rei opened her eyes again and saw that same woman on the ground. Out of the cauldron stepped Queen Serenity. The woman on the floor stood up and smiled.  
  
"Serenity, go and protect your planet." The woman smiled. Serenity bowed to her and disappeared.  
  
"REI-CHAN?" Ami's voice broke through Rei's vision. When Rei opened her eyes she looked up and saw Ami and Taiki standing over her.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Ami asked again. Rei blinked a few times and shook her head to clear the cobwebs.  
  
"What happened?" Rei heard Yaten.  
  
"Oh, Healer!" Akiko sobbed. Ami helped Rei up and saw Akiko clinging to Yaten. Minako looked a little angry. Rei sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Healer, it's coming!" Akiko continued to sob.  
  
"Who's coming?" Taiki looked worried.  
  
"The destruction, it's starting. We need to save everyone! We need to make sure that our galaxy will be safe." Akiko's emerald shone brightly around her neck.  
  
"What happened, Rei?" Ami sat next to Rei. Rei shook her head again, "Just a vision, it must be of her princess, because I saw her make," Rei questioned what she was saying. "I think I saw her make Queen Serenity! I know it sounds stupid." Rei heard Akiko's sobs continue.  
  
"The destruction will only end," Akiko looked solemn, "At the end of someone."  
  
***  
  
"Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan?" Mokoto ran through the garden and spotted Seiya and Usagi on a bench.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Seiya-kun?" Mokoto asked nervously for she really didn't want to interrupt anything.  
  
"Hai? What is it Mako-chan?" Seiya looked up at Makoto.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you guys but, it's Rei. I think that she's sick or something. You better go take a look, Usagi-chan." Usagi nodded and stood up and quickly ran into the temple. Mokoto stood near the bench for a moment and started feeling a little uneasy, so she tried to break the silence, "Seiya-kun?"  
  
"Eh?" He had his hands behind his head and he was leaning back.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask you something, if that's okay?" Mokoto knew she sounded stupid.  
  
Seiya opened his eyes and gave her a funny look. "Uhm, sure, Moko-chan." He patted the bench next to him. "Take a seat."  
  
Mokoto sat down and looked at the ground. "Well, I just kinda wanted to know, well you see I was just curious, uhm . . ." Mokoto was not graceful with words, obviously.  
  
"Eh? What is it?" Seiya sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"What really happened with Usagi and Mamo-chan? I mean, did they seriously break up? I really want to know what happened." Mokoto sounded worried.  
  
"Oh, well it is all kind of confusing. Mamoru is living with another girl and Usagi said that she wanted to be with me. I really want to be with her even though some people disagree . . ." He trailed off, looking at the sky. "Well, I can't really explain it. But, Mokoto, I just want you to know that I really do love her, and I would understand if Mamoru and Usagi got back together." He was very solemn. "But, I would give up my life for her, and if that was what I needed to do, then I would. If my duty was to give Usagi back up to Mamoru, then I would do it, even though it would almost kill me." Seiya touched his chest and then quickly removed his hand. "Why are we talking about such glum things, eh? How about we go and see how Rei's doing?" Seiya stood up and turned to Mokoto.  
  
"Just one more question," Mokoto stood up and started walking. "Did you write some of your songs for Usagi?"  
  
Seiya put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Yeah, some of them."  
  
Mokoto joined in laughing and then they entered the temple. Seiya walked into the room and saw Akiko crying on Yaten. He quickly went over to her.  
  
"Scythe? Are you alright?" He touched her head and she looked up at him. "Oh, Fighter! Fighter! My world, it's all I have!" She continued to cry. Yaten shot Seiya a worried look.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Scythe," Taiki walked over to her. "Once we get there tomorrow, we'll make sure everything will be safe! I promise you I will fight as if it were my own planet." Akiko looked up and him and smiled sadly.  
  
"You are all so brave, thank you." Then there was a silence in the room and Usagi's stomach could be heard growling. Usagi placed her hand behind her head and giggled nervously.  
  
"I take it that it's lunch time." Yaten laughed.  
  
"You could set your watch to Usagi's stomach." Mokoto laughed.  
  
"Oi! That's not funny!" Usagi felt the need to protect her image in front of Sailor Scythe. Akiko stopped crying and joined in laughing.  
  
"Oi! It's not funny! I can't help that I'm hungry!" Usagi fumed.  
  
"We still love you, Usagi!" Ami smiled.  
  
"Yes, we do." Seiya placed his hand onto Usagi's shoulder and suddenly all of Usagi's anger faded. Usagi looked into Seiya's dark eyes and the world around her blurred together.  
  
"Seiya?" She whispered.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Is it just me, or is everything around us blurred away?" She whispered, for fear of breaking the feeling.  
  
"I feel it too. Odango, you make me feel this way whenever you're around me."  
  
  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" Rei asked. Usagi and Seiya had been staring at each other for quite some time.  
  
"When are they going to stop doing that?" Akiko asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's go and get something to eat. They'll be okay." Rei walked out the door and everyone else followed.  
  
  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi whispered into his ear after placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya used a hand to stroke her hair.  
  
"What should I do about Mamoru?" She squeezed him tighter.  
  
"I don't know. We'll cross that river when we get to it." Seiya closed his eyes and deeply breathed in the scent of his lovely Odango.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Usagi suddenly pulled away from Seiya. "Iie! They've gone!"  
  
"If they've gone, then we can have a little time together alone." Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and he started tickling her stomach.  
  
"Demo . . . stop that Seiya! That tickles!" Usagi laughed. "No! I'm hungry, stop tickling me!" Seiya didn't stop tickling her and Usagi fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" She managed to yell in between giggling fits. Seiya was kneeling over her furiously tickling her stomach. Usagi gave one big kick at Seiya and sent him flying to the ground. He landed with an "Oof." Usagi quickly stood up and went over to where he landed and started tickling him.  
  
"Nani? No, Odango, stop!" He laughed.  
  
"Pay back, you awful alien!" She laughed evilly. After a while Seiya had tears streaming down his face and finally she stopped. She leaned down and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Is that supposed to make up for that?" Seiya wiped tears from his eyes and rubbed his aching stomach.  
  
"Maybe . . ." Usagi playfully twirled her hair.  
  
Seiya grabbed her and squeezed her into a headlock. "How do you like that, Princess?" He laughed.  
  
"Ne, Seiya," She said with mock sadness. "That hurts, stop."  
  
Seiya quickly released her and Usagi tackled him to the ground yelling, "Fake out!"  
  
  
  
After a few moments, the two laid down on the floor, panting. Their weird games had turned into a wrestling match and surprisingly, Usagi seemed to have an upper hand.  
  
"That . . . was . . . fun . . ." Usagi managed to say in between breaths.  
  
Seiya smacked himself on the forehead, he was angry he lad lost the match to a girl.  
  
"Ne, can we go and get food now?" Usagi said after a few moments after she caught her breath.  
  
"Sure I guess, I'm sure we'll be able to find the rest of the gang." Seiya stood up and helped Usagi up off of the floor as well.  
  
"Okay, I have to go home and tell my Mom first, she is probably worried." Usagi and Seiya laughed and joked as they walked out the door, little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
*** 


	9. Restaurant Shannanagins

Sorry this has taken me so long guys! I had my birthday on Friday, and, well, I just didn't feel like writing more, and plus the site was down..but no more excuses! Here is your new chappie! *standard disclaimer* Sorry this one'll be short! As always, R/R!  
  
  
  
*** "What bakas!" Rei shook her head. Everyone was sitting at a table at Crown Restaurant.  
  
"I think that it's sweet." Minako winked.  
  
"I certainly don't." Yaten shook his head.  
  
"Why not, Yaten-kun? Don't you believe in finding love?" Minako's eyes went all starry as she stared at her lust object.  
  
"Nah, I can live without it." Yaten placed his arms behind his head and leaned back.  
  
"What a bad attitude to have!" Minako poked Yaten in the stomach.  
  
"Hey!" Yaten swatted at her hand.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you hear me, Shrimp Boy!" Minako stood up and struck a pose. "I, Sailor Venus, will make it to be my personal mission to find love for everyone I care about, even snotty old Yaten!"  
  
"Shrimp boy? Snotty? Old?" Yaten stood up. "You had better take that back Venus before I pop you a good one right on your pretty little . . ."  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Taiki was annoyed. Minako and Yaten hadn't heard him and continued arguing.  
  
"Why you little, cross-dresser! I'll blow you back to that planet you came from!" Minako threatened him with a fist.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared!" Yaten pretended to hide. "I'm so afraid that the Goddess of Love will get me!" He sarcastically retorted.  
  
"Well," Mokoto said to Akiko, "You know that arguing is a sign of affection."  
  
"Affection?" Yaten turned to Mokoto and looked disgusted. "How could anyone have any affection towards that skinny, no figure, self proclaimed Goddess?"  
  
"Well, I don't know why anyone would want to show any affection towards the meanest, most self-centered of all the Lights!"  
  
"All right you guys," Taiki stood up. "Take it outside, will you?"  
  
"FINE!" Yaten and Minako yelled at each other as they continued to walk outside.  
  
"There's been something I always wanted to tell you, Yaten," Minako started. Then the door closed behind them.  
  
"That's a relief." Mokoto sighed.  
  
"Yes, if they argue that much them they must really like each other." Akiko stirred the tea she had in front of her.  
  
"Just ignore Healer, Akiko, he can get a little hot-headed."  
  
"Everyone can be a little undesirable at times." Ami quietly added.  
  
"Eh, eh." Everyone at the table nodded.  
  
"Taiki-san?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What do you think about Seiya and Usagi getting together?" Rei stirred her drink.  
  
Taiki put his hand to his chin for a moment, as if in thought. "Well, we are all aware that Usagi and Mamoru-san are supposed to rule together in Crystal Tokyo. Maybe this is just a little misunderstanding between Usagi and Mamoru-san. I advised Seiya it would not be wise of him to be with Usagi now; he might regret it later. Because we live on different planets he knows it would be difficult to pursue a relationship even if Usagi and Mamoru-san did break up." He sighed. "I think that it is all a bad idea."  
  
"I agree." Rei looked around triumphantly at the scouts.  
  
"I don't agree with you on that, Taiki-san." Ami looked up at Taiki.  
  
"Why not, Ami-san?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, Seiya and Usagi are grown adults and deserve the right to choose whomever they want to be with. Don't you think it would be a little bit odd if someone came up to you and told you that you had to marry this person because that was your destiny?"  
  
"Well, I," Taiki started.  
  
"Of course Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san would become a couple, because they were told that they had to be. I know Usagi-chan very well, and I know that she hasn't been as happy as she once was. Now that Seiya has returned, I've seen my old friend again, and if that's what is best for her, then so be it."  
  
"You're forgetting the point," Rei snarled. "What will happen to Chibi-Usa? What about her coming back to the past to be with us?"  
  
"Do you really think that so much of the future would actually be told to us, Rei-chan? Do you believe in destiny? I don't, I like to believe that we each have the power to change and shape our own future!" Ami was speaking with a passion that no one had ever really seen in her before.  
  
"That was well spoken, Ami-chan." Akiko smiled at her blue-haired friend.  
  
"Arigato, Akiko-san." Ami turned and looked away to avoid the blush that now covered her face.  
  
"You sound logical to me." Mokoto smiled.  
  
"What? Is everyone turning on me all of a sudden?" Rei threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Maybe so, Rei-san." Taiki looked at Ami thoughtfully. Ami looked back at him and for a moment, their eyes locked into place.  
  
"Such beautiful eyes." Taiki thought.  
  
"Such a lovely face." Ami thought.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick! Not them too!" Rei pretended to throw up. Akiko and Mokoto started to giggle. Then the waitress came over with their food and the group started to eat. *** 


	10. Mamoru Appears!

***  
  
"Mama! I'm home!" Usagi opened the door to her house to find it empty. Usagi walked around very confused. She went to the table and saw a note it read;  
  
Usagi,  
  
We will be gone all day, I didn't want to wake you up. Shingo has gone camp already. I made you sandwiches for lunch, they're in the fridge! Love, Mom  
  
Usagi put the note back down on the table.  
  
"Eh? What does that say?" Seiya looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, my Mom and Dad went shopping for the day, and Shingo went to camp already." She looked up at Seiya and gave him a short kiss. "She also said that there are sandwiches in the fridge!" She ran to the fridge and squealed in delight. Usagi pulled out a sandwich and stuffed it into her mouth. Seiya just shook his head and sweat dropped.  
  
Seiya heard a beeping noise, suddenly. "Hey, Odango, I hear a beeping noise."  
  
Usagi looked up at him and thought for a moment. "I think it's the answering machine."  
  
Seiya went over to her answering machine and saw that there were 12 messages.  
  
"Wow, you have 12 messages." He hit the play button. Usagi came over and stood next to him.  
  
"Usako, I'm me, Mamoru. We need to talk, please, call me back."  
  
That message was just repeated four times, and then the messages were blank.  
  
"The nerve of him! Trying to call me back, I can't believe it!" Usagi slammed her hand down onto the table. Tears started slowly forming in her eyes. "How could he have done that?"  
  
Seiya went over to Usagi and held her a moment in a hug. "Usagi, you know that I'd never leave you."  
  
"I know, my love." Usagi held Seiya tighter. Seiya leaned down and kissed her. They shared a moment in a kiss, colors flying widely under their closed eyes.  
  
"I knew it!" A voice broke through their kiss.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Mamoru standing in the doorway. "Mamoru?" She stood, aghast.  
  
"I knew the second that I turned my back that he would come back and try to take you away!" He yelled and started walking towards them. Seiya stood in front of Usagi.  
  
"Mamoru, we both heard about what you did, and I highly suggest that you get out of this house, at this moment!"  
  
"You can't order me around, baka!" He yelled into Seiya's face. "Usagi is mine and she always will be!"  
  
"I'm not yours!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Mamoru scowled and threw Seiya to the side. He roughly grabbed Usagi. "Usagi! You never gave me time to explain, everything will be clear once you hear my explanation."  
  
"Let go of me, Mamoru! I don't love you anymore! Someone who would love me would have never left me!" Usagi started sobbing.  
  
"No, that idiot has brain washed you!"  
  
"Get away from her!" Seiya kicked Mamoru very hard in the leg.  
  
"You never loved me!" Usagi sobbed. "You are cheating on me with a girl named Emi! She's all you talk about in your letters! I know you are with her, so why can't you just tell me that!"  
  
"She's just a room mate!"  
  
"Since when did she move in with you? You promised me she wouldn't!" Mamoru slapped Usagi very hard, across the face. "Why won't you listen to me?"  
  
"Why won't you listen to me? I don't love you!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter sent an attack at Mamoru. (Seiya had transformed before this.) Mamoru let go of Usagi and fell to the ground. Usagi ran over to Star Fighter. Mamoru slowly stood up.  
  
"Fine, I give up. But when he leaves you and goes back to his planet, you'll feel the same as you did about me." He slowly limped to the door. "And by the way, Emi and I have been together for three months. I hope that you suffer in the future, and I hereby renounce the throne, you cheating skank." Mamoru walked out the door and disappeared. Usagi fell to the ground, in tears. Star Fighter quickly de-transformed and went over to her.  
  
"Odango . . . I, I'm so sorry." He held Usagi's shoulders as they heaved from her tears.  
  
"I thought . . .I thought . . .it would be just so . . .so . . . easy, you know . . .to leave him."  
  
"Would you rather be with him then with me?" Seiya quietly asked.  
  
"No . . ." She sobbed more and Seiya held her and she leaned onto his protective chest. "No . . .please . . .Seiya . . .don't leave me now! I love you!"  
  
***  
  
Rei slammed down the mug of tea she had in her hand. "Mamoru-san?"  
  
Ami, Taiki, Mokoto and Akiko looked at her in an odd way.  
  
"It's Usagi-chan, she's in trouble!" Rei stood up and bolted out the door. Taiki nodded to everyone and they all followed.  
  
The waitress yelled after them, "Hey! What about your bill?"  
  
The five Sailor Senshi were now running down the street, full speed. Akiko looked around at them, 'They sure know how to protect their princess.' She thought.  
  
When they got to Usagi's house, they saw that the door was open. Rei quickly ran inside.  
  
"Usagi?" She spotted Usagi on the ground, with Seiya. There had obviously been a scuffle in the house. "What happened?" She ran to the hurt Usagi and knelt down next to her. Usagi looked up to her, tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
"It's over now, Rei-chan. No need to worry." She smiled sadly. The rest of the Senshi ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Usagi? What happened?" Mokoto looked at the house that was now is disarray.  
  
"Mamoru came back." Seiya helped Usagi off of the ground. "He was violent, I suppose that he had been drinking or something, but he did admit to cheating on Usagi." He shook his head. "Before he left, he renounced the throne."  
  
"Then . . ." Ami held Taiki's arm. "Does that mean,"  
  
"We have a new Prince of Earth?" Taiki finished.  
  
*** 


	11. Tea Time!

Yo guys! I'm out with another chappie! I'm still a little behind, so it'll be a few days when I get the next part up! As always, happy reading! *standard disclaimer *  
  
"Thanks a lot, you sniveling loser!" Minako walked down the street angrily. "Now Taiki is angry at us and I won't be getting any lunch! It's all your fault!"  
  
"My fault?" Yaten placed his hand on his chest. "My fault? You were the one that started it by calling me Shrimp Boy! If there was any blame then it should be on you!" Minako crossed her arms. "Yes, it figures you would see it that way, you stupid man! I can't believe that I actually liked you! I should just give up the whole love thing and become a lesbian! I'm sure Haruka and Michiru would enjoy the company!" She stuck her tongue out at Yaten.  
  
"Oh the irony," Yaten started to laugh. "The irony that the Goddess of Love would be gay!" He doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Well," Minako giggled. "I guess it would be pretty funny!" She laughed as hard as Yaten was laughing.  
  
Yaten fell to the ground. "No more! No more!" He kicked his legs as he continued to laugh. "Why do I have to get a mental picture now?"  
  
"Enough, enough." Minako put her hand down to help Yaten up. Yaten stood up and looked at Minako straight in the eyes for a moment. Their laughter subsided.  
  
"What do you really want, Idol-Chaser Minako?" Yaten's green eyes softened.  
  
"The question, Yaten, Famous Star Light, should be 'Who do I want?'" Minako's blue eyes glimmered.  
  
"That'll be a toughie." Yaten flashed her a debonair smile. Minako closed her eyes and thought, 'Screw it!'. She leaned in and kissed Yaten full on the lips. Yaten was surprised by this, but quickly returned her kiss with all his passion. He slid his arm around Minako and she did the same. They stayed in that kiss for a moment, and then Minako broke away.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Yaten coyly asked.  
  
"Just shut-up." Minako giggled. "Your idiotic mumblings take away from the moment."  
  
"Am I supposed to think, then, Minako-chan, that you think I'm an idiot?" Yaten pretended to get upset.  
  
"Yes." Minako kissed him again. "The hottest idiot around." She kissed him again, for a long moment, and she broke away. "What should we do about this impending relationship?"  
  
"Whatever you do," Yaten brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Don't tell Taiki. He'd flip out if he knew that I had fallen for an Earth girl." He kissed her.  
  
***  
  
"Here, Usagi-chan." Mokoto handed Usagi a mug of warm tea. Usagi and Seiya were sitting on the couch in Usagi's house.  
  
"Thanks, Moko-chan." Seiya took his mug from Mokoto. The seven Senshi sat in Usagi's living room in silence.  
  
Suddenly Ami stood up. "Oh my goodness! We left the restaurant without paying! I'll need to go back and pay!" Ami started to leave.  
  
"Ami-san," Taiki stood up. "I'll come with you. We wouldn't want you walking alone, unprotected would we?"  
  
Ami blushed. "Arigato Taiki-san. It would be nice if you would accompany me." The two left the house talking about academic things.  
  
Mokoto watched them leave the house and smiled. "Those are two peas in a pod." She sighed and then handed Akiko a mug of tea.  
  
"Arigato." Akiko attempted to sip the very hot tea.  
  
"Not yet!" Mokoto tried to stop her. It was too late and Akiko had already spit the tea out and was fanning her tongue with her hand.  
  
Usagi and Seiya started laughing.  
  
"That isn't nice." Rei tried to keep a straight face while Mokoto doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Why . . .ith thith, sho hot?" Akiko tried to ask why the tea was hot which caused another bout of laughter from Seiya and Usagi. Rei finally gave in and giggled as well. Usagi laughed so hard the she spilled her tea all over her shirt.  
  
"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Usagi stood up and pulled her shirt away from her skin.  
  
"Odango, are you alright?" Seiya now had all seriousness in his voice. Rei and Mokoto continued to laugh and Akiko joined in.  
  
"I think I'll be okay. It's really hot, though." Usagi had a pained look on her face.  
  
"Come on," Seiya started leading Usagi to her room. "How about you go change into something cooler, and drier." Seiya and Usagi walked into Usagi's room. Once they got inside Seiya shut the door and went to Usagi's bureau in attempt to get a shirt for her. He opened the top drawer before Usagi could stop him. Seiya reached in without looking at pulled out one of Usagi's bras. His face turned beet red and Usagi sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll probably be needing another one of those, now that I think about it." Usagi took the bra from Seiya and shut her top drawer, she was trying to make light of the situation. Seiya hadn't moved from where he was, but he continued to blush furiously.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, Seiya." Usagi tried to pat him on the shoulder. "It's like a shirt, only different." She got no response and she started blushing as well.  
  
Seiya finally spoke. "I'm so sorry, Odango!" He bowed. "Please don't think me a pervert or anything! I didn't mean it! I'll just be going now, so you can change." He kept his head down and quickly exited his room. Usagi sweat dropped.  
  
"It's not that much of a deal." She said to herself as she opened her shirt drawer. "It's just like a shirt, only it goes underneath it." She started to giggle. "I guess I would be pretty embarrassed if I pulled boxers or something like that out of a drawer when I expected pants." She laughed again and took off her wet shirt and quickly changed into dry clothes. Before leaving, Usagi looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. She shook her head and then left her room. As she stood in the hallway she heard Rei and Mokoto teasing Seiya.  
  
"Ne, Seiya, why so red?" Rei teased. "Did she change in front of you?" Rei laughed.  
  
"I bet she did. She probably wants you to prepare to the wedding night!" Mokoto laughed and Rei started making kissing noises. Usagi let out a small smile and went into the livingroom. She saw Seiya looking at the ground, as red as he was when he left her room.  
  
"Don't worry Seiya." Usagi winked. "I'm wearing what you picked out. But thank you for being a gentlemen and waiting out here while I changed." This caused Rei and Mokoto to stop their teasing. Usagi sat down next to Seiya and he looked up at her with only as little of that blush still covering his face.  
  
"How's your tongue Akiko?" Usagi tried to make polite conversation.  
  
"Bedda, I fink."  
  
"Maybe I should get you some ice water for you." Mokoto got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Akiko?" Rei blew on her tea a little before sipping it. "What is it like on your planet?"  
  
"Well," Akiko took the cup of ice water that Mokoto brought her and took a gulp. "Well, it isn't very much. There is a palace and there is the place where my Princess," Akiko stopped and touched her head in a sort of salute, "Makes all of the Sailor Senshi. The Sailor Soldiers that protect out planet are sealed away in crystals, and we are released when we are needed, otherwise we rest and gain our strength for future battles."  
  
"Does you princess ever get lonely?" Mokoto saw down next to Akiko and made a little face at Seiya and Usagi cuddling on the couch.  
  
"I'm not really sure if she does. Since I am like Sailor Saturn, I only come out of my crystal when it is necessary so I can preserve my strength. There are a few Soldiers who stay and protect my princess, I'm sure, but other then that, there isn't much to say. My galaxy is dark, and some people think that our galaxy is a black hole, which is just as well, because it keeps people away." Akiko sighed a longing sigh.  
  
Usagi giggled as Seiya poked her nose.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry that interrupted you."  
  
"It's okay," Akiko looked at the two sitting on the couch and sighed. "At least they have people to be with."  
  
"Yes." Mokoto agreed. The three girls sighed and looked longingly into space. 


	12. Angry Weather & Angry Senshi

Hello Everyone! ^^ I'm so happy that I finally got over a little glitch I was dealing with in my story! That kink has worked itself out, and the reward is to see the fruit of my labors! ^^ I hope you enjoy! R/R!  
  
  
  
"Arigato Ami-san! Not many people would return to pay a bill!" The waitress smiled and waved as Taiki and Ami left the restaurant.  
  
"Yes, I agree, it was noble wasn't it?" Taiki smiled at Ami. Ami nodded and looked up to the blue sky.  
  
"Taiki . . ." Ami sighed. "Do you think this battle will be as difficult as Galaxia?" Taiki looked up at the sky as well. "I really don't know. All I do know it that a threat to the Rhea system is a threat to all Senshi. If the enemy gets a hold onto our Copy Crystals, we're doomed."  
  
"Copy Crystals?" Ami looked at Taiki in confusion.  
  
"Well, the Princess of Rhea has crystals of us when we were made. If any of us gets destroyed, the Princess can take the copy crystals and make us again. It is almost like being reborn. But the bad thing about that is that if the enemy gets those crystals, then we may not be able to be reborn if we die in battle."  
  
Ami looked frightened, but nodded in agreement. Taiki and Ami walked into a park and sat down on a bench for a rest. Taiki leaned his head back and listened to the soothing sound of the wind.  
  
"I've forgotten how peaceful Earth is." The wind rustled Taiki's long ponytail. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought about Kinmoku and about his Princess Kakyuu.  
  
^~Flashback~^  
  
"Maker?"  
  
Sailor Star Maker sat on a bench in the Kimoku's Palace gardens.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" Sailor Star Maker bowed to Princess Kakyuu who walked over and stood near him.  
  
"That isn't necessary." Kakyuu waved her hand at Maker, who got up off of her knee and stood next to Kakyuu.  
  
"What has been wrong, lately? You've been a little down." Kakyuu sat down on the bench and motioned for Maker to sit next to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. It is just been so quiet lately. It seems, eerie. You know, almost like the quiet before the storm." Maker sat next to Kakyuu.  
  
"I know what you mean." Kakyuu placed her hand on her chin in thought.  
  
"Whatever does happen, will happen soon." She placed her hand onto Maker's shoulder.  
  
"It would be best not to worry about it now." She smiled. "Maybe if something does happen, we'll be able to visit Earth again. It was so very pretty there."  
  
"It was pretty there, I have to agree with you." Maker nodded and looked at the sky.  
  
"Maybe we can see our friends there too." Kakyuu hinted.  
  
"I'm sure Ami would be there." Maker was deep in thought. Kakyuu smiled. She knew that Maker hadn't been the same since she left from Earth.  
  
'It was a girl. I knew it.' She thought. Kakyuu smiled at her cunning perception. "Maybe we will be able to see Ami."  
  
"Nani?" Maker looked at Princess Kakyuu.  
  
Kakyuu laughed. "Maker, you aren't good about keeping secrets. Don't worry, I'm sure when we do get to visit Earth, we'll see everyone. I'm sure Fighter would be excited to see Sailor Moon, right?"  
  
Maker stood up. "With no disrespect intended, Princess Kakyuu, our duty is to remain here, not to go a run around chasing Earth Senshi!" Maker's face grew red with embarrassment.  
  
Kakyuu sat and looked at Maker for a moment. "Your duty lies deep within your soul, Maker. I know it, and you know it." She stood up and placed both hands on Maker's shoulders. "You are always going to be my most dedicated Sailor Solider, you will never fail me. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
She turned around and headed back into the palace, Maker caught a scent of olives as she watched Kakyuu's red hair swish behind her in the Kinmoku wind.  
  
~^End Flashback^~  
  
Taiki opened his eyes and looked over at Ami who was watching a mother with a child. He watched as the wind gently blew her blue hair over her shoulders. He caught a scent of her shampoo on the wind.  
  
'It's like that day.' Taiki thought. He touched Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Should we be getting back to Usagi's?" Taiki quietly asked.  
  
"Oh, I suppose so." Ami turned and looked into Taiki's brown eyes. "Let's stay a little longer, it's such a nice day."  
  
Taiki and Ami sat quietly on that bench, in the shade of a tree.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Stop it, Yaten!" Minako giggled. The two walked arm in arm towards the park. They continued to walk and they suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"Hello Minako!" Ami's voice came through the air.  
  
Minako looked at Ami and Taiki and did a double take. She looked at her arm that was around Yaten's and started blushing.  
  
"Yaten! Don't touch me!" She pulled her arm away in mock disgust.  
  
"You were the one who touched me first!" Yaten yelled back. His green eyes flared. Minako used her eyes to motion towards Taiki and Ami.  
  
"I shouldn't have been that stupid!" Yaten stormed off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Wait, Yaten-kun!" Minako called after him. She turned to Ami. "I'll see you at Usagi's okay?" She bowed and ran quickly away to catch Yaten.  
  
  
  
Minako grabbed Yaten's arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Yaten shook her off.  
  
"It's a misunderstanding!" Minako pleaded.  
  
"I knew it," Yaten stopped and turned around to her. His eyes flashed with anger and pain. "I knew once I started showing any kind of emotion towards you that you'd drop me in the blink of an eye. I don't even know why I tried!" Yaten shook his head furiously.  
  
"Shut up, would you?" Minako grabbed his arm. "Can't you listen to me for one moment?" She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Yaten's voice was filled with contempt.  
  
"It was . . ." Minako's lip quivered. "I was just trying to do what you said. I pretended that it was a lie because I saw Taiki with Ami." Minako let a tear fall down her face.  
  
Yaten's eyes opened up wide. "You mean, it wasn't because of Ami? Taiki was there as well?"  
  
"Yes." Minako looked at the ground and let her tears fall. "I was so afraid I'd lose you again, Yaten." She sobbed quietly. Yaten quickly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't be afraid of that." Yaten didn't sound convincing.  
  
"I just," She shook her head. "I just love you so much."  
  
"You . . .you . . .love me?" Yaten stared at her in disbelief.  
  
***  
  
"Eh? A good day has turned rotten, I suppose." Mokoto looked out the window at the threatening clouds. "It seems to have come out of no where."  
  
Akiko joined her at the window. "It seems like someone isn't very happy." Akiko looked at the clouds in thought.  
  
"That's funny, they didn't forecast rain." Rei stood next to the window and got a chill down her spine. "I have a bad feeling about this." Rei shook her head.  
  
"I hope Ami and Taiki will stay dry." Mokoto clicked her tongue.  
  
"And Yaten and Minako." Rei added, mater of factly.  
  
*** 


	13. A Youma Appears?

Ohayo! I'm updating because I feel like it! ^^ Enjoy! R/R!  
  
"Eh?" Ami looked up into the sky. A raindrop had landed on her outstretched hand.  
  
"Looks like rain, Ami-san." Taiki stood up and watched everyone go for cover.  
  
"We should probably be thinking about going back to Usagi's." Taiki and Ami started hurrying in the other direction, when, suddenly, they heard a scream.  
  
"Iie, what was that?" Ami reached into her pocket and retrieved her transformation pen.  
  
"Good idea, Ami-san." Taiki reached into his pocket and found his 'star yell.' The two looked around to make sure the coast was clear.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Maker Star Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Sailor Mercury quickly ran to the scene of the scream. She had on her visor and was tracking the scream. She pinpointed the distance to be just up ahead, she turned off her visor and quickly ran in that direction.  
  
Sailor Star Maker took a more secluded approach and jumped up into the trees and followed the scream from there.  
  
When Sailor Mercury got to where she heard the scream, she searched around for any sort of youma. She suddenly saw a little girl lying on the ground, she ran over to her.  
  
"Little girl?" Sailor Mercury picked up the small red-haired girl in her arms. Suddenly she heard something and jumped out of the way of an attack that whizzed past her face.  
  
"Who are you, picking on little children?" She yelled. The air around her had suddenly gotten very foggy.  
  
"Who are you to care?" A menacing voice laughed in the fog.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury! I stand for love and justice! And for hurting this little girl, I will punish you with the power of Mercury!" Ami stood up, still cradling the girl in her arms.  
  
"Well, Sailor Mercury, that was a very touching introduction, however, if you prevent me from getting that girl, I refuse to let you live!" The person sent an attack straight at Sailor Mercury, who stood in shock, as if she was frozen.  
  
'Why can't I move?" Mercury helplessly thought, as the attack came closer and closer to her.  
  
***  
  
"Of course I love you, Shrimp Boy!" Minako laughed.  
  
"I need to tell you something, Minako." Yaten looked up into Minako's blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream.  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" Minako pulled out her transformation pen. "You can tell me later, Yaten." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off in the direction of the scream. "Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Sailor Venus quickly ran out of Yaten's sight.  
  
Yaten touched his cheek in awe. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and grabbed his 'star yell' out of his pocket. 'Yes, I suppose it'll have to wait, duty calls.' Yaten thought sadly as he raised his 'star yell' into the air. "Healer Star Power, Make-Up!" Sailor Star Healer jumped up onto a building and followed the sound into the park.  
  
Venus ran as fast as her legs could carry her, 'That person was really in trouble.' She thought. 'Oh, I hope it isn't some scary Youma.' She suddenly looked up and saw it was rainy and getting foggier. She continued to press on, to the best of her ability, towards the park.  
  
When she finally got there, she saw Sailor Mercury holding something, with a person yelling at her. That person sent an attack at Mercury.  
  
'Why isn't she moving?' Venus thought, 'Maybe she's stuck, I have to do something!' Venus yelled to herself in her mind.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attack bounced off of the other attack and Venus ran towards Mercury.  
  
'Sticky situation, huh?" She whispered to Mercury, who was still standing in shock.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Venus, I don't know what had come over me." Mercury got a look of determination in her eyes. The person sent another attack at the two and they both jumped out of the way.  
  
"I'll call Usagi!" Mercury said to Venus as she landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
Venus nodded. "I'll take care of this creep." She got into a stance as Mercury ran off.  
  
"For infringing on the right of peace and love, I, Sailor Venus, in the name of love and justice, will pummel you with everything I have! May the power of Venus wash your unclean soul!"  
  
A shadowy figure stepped out of the fog. "My, I must say, you Sailor Senshi sure have a knack for speaking." He smiled a wicked smile. "However, for interfering with my duties, I'm afraid that you must be the one that should be punished." The man raised his hand up in the air, "Solar Flare!" Venus quickly jumped out of the way of the attack.  
  
"You'll need more then that to get Sailor V!" She did a victory pose. Suddenly, the attack had circled around her and then hit her directly. She screamed as she fell to the ground.  
  
The shadowy figure walked over to her. "You shouldn't be so full of yourself. Pride comes before the fall, you know."  
  
***  
  
Mercury ran into the protection of the shaded park and she sat down next to a tree. She laid the girl down and quickly pulled out a communicator.  
  
***  
  
"Seiya, what could be more perfect?" Usagi was held in his loving arms.  
  
"Nothing more then being with you, Odango." He smiled. Suddenly Usagi heard a noise that jumped her out of the trance she had with Seiya.  
  
"What's that?" Usagi almost screamed.  
  
"It's you communicator!" Mokoto nervously yelled.  
  
"Oh yes!" Usagi pulled her communicator out of her pocket. "It's Ami!"  
  
"Usagi, I need some help here." Sailor Mercury seemed nervous at the other end.  
  
"What's up?" Rei and the others crowded around Usagi.  
  
"Well, I was in the park and I heard a scream, and I transformed and I found a girl there. I have her here, but there's still this person, and," She was interrupted by Sailor Venus's scream.  
  
"Venus-chan?" Usagi nervously asked.  
  
"Yes, please, Usagi, get here as quickly as possible. I have to stay with this little girl."  
  
"Right, Ami!" Usagi stood up and started to run out the door, pulling her compact off and holding it up in the air as she ran. The others followed her, with transformation items in hand.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" The three Sailor Senshi continued to run towards the park.  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!" Sailor Star Fighter jumped up onto buildings and continued towards the park in that fashion.  
  
Akiko was left standing there. She touched the Mother Emerald on her chest.  
  
'Mother Emerald, give me strength!' She prayed. "Scythe Harvest, Make- Up!" Beautiful ribbons surrounded Akiko. They wove themselves around her from the ground, as if growing on her. Her fuku was yellow and had a green bow. She had many skirts on the bottom (Like Super Sailor Moon) and they were red, green and brown. A gleaming metal Scythe appeared in her hands and a crown appeared around her long pulled back, brown hair. Her hair wove itself around the crown and her planetary symbol appeared on her forehead. Sailor Scythe opened her purple eyes and twirled her Scythe around in the air.  
  
"Scythe Transport!" She was transported to the park.  
  
*** 


	14. Surya And Hoshi, Friends Or Foes?

Well, it's that time again, time for an update! Just a before hand, I kinda suck at writing battle sequences, so bear with me. Also, I'd like to apologize for the Star Light's and everyone else's entrance speech, I know they suck, but this is my first fic! *Large sigh * Okie then, you know the drill, R/R And remember, I don't own Sailor Moon! ^^  
  
Author's note: Venus Wink Chain Sword was a move that Sailor Venus had in the manga, I didn't want to use a boring old move for her, I just wanted to let y'all know that! ^^  
  
  
  
The shadowy figure walked closer to Venus as she sat on the ground in pain.  
  
He clicked his tongue and brought Venus's chin up to face him. He sighed. "Such a pretty Senshi, it's such a pity that I have to destroy you." Venus turned away from him.  
  
"Well, Senshi of love and beauty, if you side with me, then maybe I can save you."  
  
"Why would I side with a person I don't even know?" Venus spat the words out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I must have forgotten my manners. I am Surya, pleased to meet you." The dark man inched closer to Venus and she saw his face. He had a very dark complexion and he had shoulder length black hair. His eyes were a piercing brown, and his teeth seemed to gleam with wickedness.  
  
"As you know who I am, and why I'm here, I would want to know why you were here." Venus tried to ignore the pain in her side.  
  
"Tut tut tut," He covered Venus's lips with a finger. "We mustn't go about telling our mission to the enemy, am I correct?"  
  
"I supp . . ." Venus fell over in pain.  
  
"Since I am feeling so nice today, I might be able to heal you from that nasty wound." Surya flashed another wicked smile.  
  
Venus closed her eyes and leaned back onto the pavement, unable to bear the pain. Surya placed his hands over Venus and suddenly a light filled the surrounding area.  
  
"No!" A voice yelled out. Surya looked up onto a building. He heard snapping of fingers. Three dark figures stood there.  
  
"What do you want?" Surya stood up.  
  
"We are three shooting stars, predestined to search to Solar System for truth!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker,"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer,"  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter,"  
  
"Sailor Star Lights, Stage On!" The three Star Lights jumped down off the building.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker sent an attack at Surya. He jumped out of the way in the nick of time and Star Healer ran over to Venus.  
  
"We won't have you invading this world any longer!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled.  
  
"Ah, three leather clad Senshi," He licked his lips. "How delightful."  
  
Suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon ran in.  
  
"Whoever you are, you creepy person, I'll not have you hurt our people any more. In the name of Love and Justice, I, Sailor Moon, will punish you!"  
  
"Hm, how very interesting." Surya inspected Sailor Moon.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter ran in.  
  
"In the name of the planets of Mars and Jupiter, we'll punish you!"  
  
"Well, six to one, do you think that's very fair?" Surya smiled. "I suppose it isn't," He paused, "to you." He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Venus-chan?" Sailor Venus stood up out of Star Healer's arms.  
  
"No!" Healer yelled as she stretched her arms to try to keep Venus from walking away.  
  
Sailor Venus went over and stood next to Surya, with an evil look in her eyes.  
  
"Venus-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon tried to run over to her.  
  
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" Venus lashed an attack at Sailor Moon, but Star Fighter ran and tackled Sailor Moon out of the way.  
  
"Venus, don't you remember me?" Sailor Moon tried in vain.  
  
"Of course I remember you," Venus turned her head away and Sailor Moon smiled. "You're the one who tried to kill me."  
  
"Nani?" Sailor Moon's jaws dropped.  
  
Sailor Star Healer's heart felt as if a thousand knives had been pierced through it. 'If she doesn't remember Usagi, then she'll never remember me.' Star Healer tried to fight back tears. 'There is something I must tell her, and I have to do it soon.' Star Healer nodded to herself.  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer sent an attack of Venus and Surya. They both jumped out of the way and Star Healer ran and caught Venus.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Venus kicked and Star Healer held her. Star Healer whispered something into Venus's ears and then quickly kissed her on the cheek. Star Healer put Venus down and ran back to the other Senshi, who were standing, confused. Venus looked around her, in confusion, but quickly regained that evil look.  
  
"That's it Senshi, I'll finish you off, once and for all." Venus raised her hands.  
  
Star Healer ran over to Sailor Moon and whispered into her ear, "Don't attack Venus, send you attack straight to Surya, I believe this'll work!" Star Healer nodded to the other Three Lights and they nodded back, as if they understood.  
  
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
At the last moment of Venus's attack, she turned around and hit Surya with it. All four other attacks hit Surya as well, as he fell to the ground in a flash of light.  
  
Sailor Scythe suddenly appeared next to Sailor Moon. Surya stood up, his eyes flaming red. He laughed a wicked laugh.  
  
"Mercury!" Scythe yelled. Sailor Mercury ran out of hiding, with the little girl in her arms.  
  
"You're in for in now!" Surya raised his hands up and held up a ball of energy. "Solar Flare!"  
  
"Scythe Transport!" Sailor Scythe twirled her staff and all of the Senshi were pulled into a purple flash of light.  
  
"What the!?" Surya's attack hit nothing but air. "Where did they go?" He scanned the area and saw no one. "I'll have to report back now, with the bad news." He sighed and disappeared in a yellow flash of light.  
  
***  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon floated in red space. "Where am I?" Sailor Moon thought out loud to herself. She saw a streaking star in front of her.  
  
"Seiya?" She reached out and tried to touch the flash of light. As she got closer to the light, the rest of the world around her faded. Once she touched the star, it filled her with warmth and a comfortable feeling, and she shut her eyes. When she opened them again she saw three shooting stars fly through space.  
  
"I love you, Odango, and I always will." Seiya's voice repeated again and again in her mind.  
  
"I love you too!" Eternal Sailor Moon clutched her heart.  
  
  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
Sailor Star Fighter was floating through red space. She searched around furiously for Usagi.  
  
"Odango?" She caught a glimpse of Eternal Sailor Moon being sucked into blackness.  
  
"No!" Star Fighter tried to get as close as she could to Eternal Sailor Moon. Star Fighter pulled Sailor Moon out of the blackness.  
  
"I love you Odango, and I always will!"  
  
Suddenly a voice boomed, "Love her now, for you will not be able to forever!"  
  
"Nani?" Sailor Star Fighter felt as if she was being pulled down a whirl pool.  
  
  
  
Sailor Star Fighter opened her eyes. The world around her was dark; she sat up and saw Sailor Scythe standing in the middle of the Senshi, in a pile.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter had sat up the exact same time as Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Fighter!" Eternal Sailor Moon tried to get up, but fell back down.  
  
"Odango," Sailor Star Fighter felt weak, but nonetheless got up and stumbled over to Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Fighter, Sailor Moon," Scythe walked over to them. Star Fighter hugged Eternal Sailor Moon as hard as she could. They both clung together.  
  
"What happened?" Sailor Moon still felt woozy.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to help you in any way except to transport you all out of harm's way. I'm so very sorry, I should have realized that the transport is very hard if it was your first time." She bowed. "We have to get to Rhea like that, so I suppose that you should get used to it."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the clump of Senshi on the ground. Mars and Jupiter were lying over each other; Healer had a protective arm around Venus. Maker was holding Mercury, who, in turn was holding a small child in her arms.  
  
"Who is . . ." Sailor Moon started.  
  
"I'm really not sure," Sailor Scythe shook her head. "The only thing I know is that Mercury was trying to protect her from Surya. I'm glad she did such a good job." Scythe smiled and took the small child out of Mercury's arms. Scythe brought the girl over and handed her to Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gazed down at the young child, she looked barely three years old. She looked like Chibi Chibi only her heart shaped Odangos were more to the side of her head. She was wearing a small brown dress, and her round face was pale as she silently slumbered.  
  
"It looks almost like Chibi-Chibi. But, I really don't know. She is so lovely, I wonder who she is." Eternal Sailor Moon gazed down upon the child's face and was filled with a warm sense of comfort.  
  
"She's beautiful, no matter who she is." Sailor Star Fighter gazed down upon the child.  
  
"No!" Mercury sat up quickly. She looked around, still a little woozy. Maker sat up right after Mercury, with a worried expression on her face. Mercury put a comforting arm onto Maker's arm. Maker placed a hand onto her head.  
  
"What happened?" Sailor Star Maker shook her head.  
  
"Healer! No!" Venus sat up. Everyone looked at her.  
  
Healer sat up with a scream. She looked at Venus and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Grandpa!" Sailor Mars sat up quickly. Sailor Jupiter sat up with her. They both shook their heads.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, I had to get you all away from Surya as fast as I could." Scythe shook her head.  
  
"That creep! Venus, are you all right?" Jupiter glanced uneasily at Sailor Venus.  
  
"I, I don't know." Venus put her hands on her head. "I feel so . . .dizzy. I just don't know what came over me." Healer put her arms around Venus and tried to steady her.  
  
"That Surya guy definitely had a weird power. I don't know what it was, he just turned all of my thoughts upside down. If it weren't for Healer . . ." Healer placed her finger to Venus's lips. They both stared at each other for a moment, and leaned in to kiss one another.  
  
"Healer, what are you doing?" Maker yelled at Healer. "How could you do this? Don't you remember where our dedication lies?" Maker's face grew hot with frustration.  
  
"Maker," Fighter started.  
  
"I don't want to hear it from you!" Maker yelled. "You're both traitors! You don't love our planet, or Kakyuu at all!" Maker stood up; tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Maker," Scythe started. "It isn't the time to get all huffy at everyone. We have a battle to fight and we all need to be united. Don't start these petty arguments."  
  
"You're just jealous! You always have been!" Healer yelled.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of you? Or even Fighter? I love our Princess and our planet, and that's enough for me!" Sailor Star Maker turned around and started to run in the opposite direction.  
  
"Maker, please, wait!" Mercury tried to stand up, but found her energy zapped.  
  
Scythe watched Maker run away into the distance.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, don't worry. She needs to sort things out alone. She'll come to her senses soon enough." Scythe sighed.  
  
"We should probably contact the Outers about this." Jupiter sighed.  
  
"I think I should do a fire reading when I get back to the temple." Sailor Mars shakily stood up. Sailor Jupiter stood up as well.  
  
"I don't know why the weather has changed." Jupiter looked up at the cloudy skies that filled every corner of her field of vision.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Venus started to sob. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have," Venus sobbed onto Healer.  
  
"We should be getting back," Sailor Moon started to stand up protectively holding the child in her arms.  
  
"I agree." Jupiter started helping Healer and Venus get up. Everyone de transformed and started walking towards the temple. Usagi walked closely next to Seiya, and Seiya placed his arm around Usagi. Minako continued to cry, comforted only by Yaten. Makoto and Rei walked near one another, talking quietly. Ami walked behind them a little disillusioned. Akiko walked behind everyone else, her mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
Suddenly the young girl started to cry in Usagi's arms.  
  
"Shh," Usagi tried to comfort the girl by rocking her, but she continued to cry. "Don't cry!" Usagi whined.  
  
Seiya took the small girl from Usagi. "Hey there, little Hoshi, stop crying now."  
  
"Why're you calling her Hoshi?" Usagi watched as the little girl slowed her crying.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, it's the only other girl's name that I know that sounds pretty."  
  
"Hoshi means star, I think." Makoto interrupted.  
  
"It does." Rei laughed. "You sure have a knack for picking names."  
  
Seiya blushed at that comment.  
  
"Well now, little Hoshi, you should stop crying now." Hoshi stopped crying.  
  
'How very odd.' Akiko thought to herself. 'It's almost like that child answers to that name.'  
  
Hoshi grabbed onto one of Usagi's Odangos. "Ouch! Stop that, Hoshi!"  
  
Hoshi continued to pull on her hair and had little winky eyes. This caused Seiya to laugh.  
  
"If you excuse me all," Akiko looked at everyone as they turned around and looked at her. "I have a few things to do. I'll be back at Rei's in a while."  
  
"Would you like me to go with you, Akiko, so you don't get lost?" Makoto offered.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll be okay, I have my Sailor Senshi homing sense!" Akiko laughed as she tapped her head.  
  
"If you think you'll be okay . . ." Makoto was a little wary.  
  
"I think I'll be okay." Akiko ran a little ways away from them and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"I wish she wouldn't do that, it gives me headaches." Yaten moaned.  
  
"I just wanna go home and die," Minako whined.  
  
"Shh," Yaten whispered to Minako, and her crying stopped a bit.  
  
Everyone continued to walk to Rei's temple.  
  
*** 


	15. Sailor Star Maker's Ring

I know that this chapter has been a little delayed, but it's been hard to get the chapters out because of school and everything. You all understand, right? ^^ Okie. I hope that everyone comments, I like criticism! ^^ Remember, if I owned Sailor Moon then Usagi would be with Seiya..  
  
  
  
"Maker?" Akiko finally caught up with Taiki.  
  
"What is it?" Taiki kept walking.  
  
"I needed to ask you something, senshi to senshi."  
  
"I hope you will make it quick, I really don't feel like talking."  
  
"I hope you know that you don't have to make a scene with me, Maker. We go back a long time. I know you better, why're you putting up this front?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Scythe."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Akiko spun Taiki around. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything." Taiki's brown eyes burned.  
  
"I know that you are hiding something, and I know what it is." Akiko shook her head.  
  
"I hardly think that you are basing your opinion on anything concrete." Taiki scoffed.  
  
"You're in love with Ami." Akiko scowled at Taiki.  
  
Taiki blushed and scowled right back at her. "No."  
  
"That is it, Maker. You're in love with her and you can't take the feelings because they would sever you from Kinmoku. I am totally right, I can read you like a book. You need to just deal with these feelings, everyone else has given in to them. I don't see why you have to fight it so much." Akiko placed her hand onto Taiki's forehead. Taiki closed his eyes and let her vision come to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maker?" Kakyuu stood in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" Taiki knelt before Kakyuu.  
  
She looked at him for a moment in disbelief. "You . . .are so . . . different. What happened to you?"  
  
Taiki looked down at himself and realized he was still in disguise. He tried to transform but he couldn't find his 'star yell'.  
  
Kakyuu just sadly smiled at him. "Maker, you can't find it because you do not want to find it."  
  
Taiki stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"You don't want to come back and serve me, is that it?"  
  
"No! Princess, I want to come back and protect you!" Taiki tried to grab Kakyuu's hand.  
  
"I understand, I don't need protecting, my Maker." She smiled sadly at him. "It isn't me who you want to be with, it's her." Kakyuu moved her hands around and created a ring out of thin air. Kakyuu handed the ring to Taiki. "Protect her like you would have protected me, my lovely, my Senshi, my friend." Kakyuu started to fade away into the red background.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taiki opened his eyes and looked down at Akiko. He glanced down at his hands, and saw he was carrying a ring. He let a tear slide down his face. "She is letting me choose! And she wants me to be with Ami." Taiki shook his head.  
  
"Would you be happy if you were with her?" Akiko's purple eyes looked up into his brown eyes.  
  
"Of course I would be happy with Ami, but my duty," He clutched the ring tighter. "My duty lies with my Princess, the one who I have sworn to protect no matter what, I need to choose her."  
  
"Kakyuu wants you to choose with your heart," Akiko poked his chest. "Instead of with your mind, like you always do."  
  
"If this were only easier, if there were just a clear answer . . ." Taiki tried to explain in vain.  
  
"Come on, Maker. Ami will be waiting for you." Akiko and Taiki started walking towards Rei's temple.  
  
***  
  
When they got to Rei's temple, it was around five o' Clock. Rei disappeared into a room to do the fire reading, and Makoto went to consult with The Outers. Seiya, Usagi, and Hoshi all sat down on the floor and Usagi played with Hoshi. Yaten and Minako retreated to the corner of the room, and Ami stood outside, as if waiting for something.  
  
"Hoshi!" Usagi giggled. She poked Hoshi in the stomach and Hoshi laughed. Seiya smiled as he felt warmness coming out of Hoshi. Seiya leaned over and kissed Usagi on the cheek.  
  
"Hoshi, Hoshi!" Hoshi chanted and clapped her hands. Her blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"You're so cute!" Usagi grinned.  
  
Hoshi laughed and grabbed onto Usagi's pigtail that came out of her odango.  
  
"Now stop that!" Usagi couldn't help but laugh. Seiya laughed with her. "I wonder why she's here, and where she's from." Usagi thought out loud.  
  
"Where are you from, Hoshi?" Seiya leaned down and asked her.  
  
Hoshi just looked at him and giggled.  
  
"I'm from the stars, just like your name. I'm from Kinmoku, can you say that?"  
  
Hoshi looked at him a little funny and then said, "Kinmotu."  
  
Seiya laughed. "Hoshi, why're you here?"  
  
Hoshi giggled to him and then laughed. "Princess."  
  
"Princess? What kind of Princess? Do you mean from the Moon?" Seiya continued, trying to get information from this small child.  
  
"Doon, Doon," She giggled.  
  
"No, Moon." Seiya corrected her.  
  
"Moon, Moon. Mama!"  
  
Usagi looked shocked.  
  
Seiya continued, not quite sure what Hoshi meant. "Is your Mama from the Moon?"  
  
Hoshi sighed and looked at him, bored.  
  
"Seiya, what do you think she means? Why do you think she was attacked by Surya?"  
  
"Sayah! Sayah!" Hoshi interrupted.  
  
"That's right," Seiya smiled. "I'm Seiya." Seiya felt a warmth go through him. "This is Usagi, can you say that?"  
  
"Sagi, Sagi! Dongo!" Hoshi grabbed onto one of Usagi's Odangos.  
  
"Ouch! Hoshi, stop it!" She grabbed onto one of Hoshi's hearts. "How do you like it?" Both girls started laughing. Usagi took Hoshi onto her lap, and gave her a little squeeze. Hoshi reached her arms out and wiggled her fingers towards Seiya.  
  
"Sayah!" She reached for him. Usagi passed Hoshi over to Seiya. Hoshi giggled and tried to grab onto his ponytail.  
  
"No, no, Hoshi." Seiya warned in a fatherly tone.  
  
"Hai, Sayah." Hoshi laid her head down onto Seiya's shoulder and yawned.  
  
"I think that she's sleepy." A voice echoed from behind them. Usagi and Seiya turned around to see Michiru, and Haruka standing behind them. Hoshi jumped down off of Seiya and ran over to Michiru. Michiru picked her up.  
  
"Hello, what's your name, little one?" Michiru balanced Hoshi on her hip. Hoshi got down and then pointed.  
  
"Hoshi! Sayah, Sagi!" Hoshi named the people in the room, and then pointed to Haruka, and stopped. She cocked her head a little and then scowled. "Unus! Bad Unus!" She ran back to Michiru and hid behind Michiru's skirt.  
  
"Do you think she means Uranus?" Seiya asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't know why she'd say that." Usagi stood up and went to Hoshi and tried to get her.  
  
"I don't think you've made a friend." Michiru giggled. Michiru turned around and picked up Hoshi. Hoshi looked at Haruka and stuck her tongue out and Michiru giggled. Haruka scowled at Hoshi and Hoshi whimpered and hid her face in Michiru's shoulder. Usagi went over to Hoshi and took her in her arms.  
  
"Sagi," Hoshi sighed.  
  
"I'm going to put you to bed, you must have had a long day." Usagi left the room with Hoshi still in her arms.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Seiya watched Usagi leave the room.  
  
"We heard about the battle, Seiya." Haruka said just as Usagi left.  
  
"Yeah, I guess Makoto would have told you all about it." Seiya stretched and stood up.  
  
"Hai, she did. She also told us about what you did." Michiru swayed her skirt a little.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Well, you saved our princess from Venus's attacks. She would've been pretty scratched up if it weren't for you." Haruka narrowed her eyes.  
  
"So? What's with the third degree?"  
  
"What Haruka means," Michiru touched Haruka's shoulder, "Is that she wants to thank you for doing so."  
  
"Oh," Seiya half-smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you," Haruka scowled. "That you don't need to do it again." 


	16. The End Of Our Beloved Taiki?

Okie..Well, I'm updating.but I'll warn you..this ending is a major cliff- hanger! ^_~ You just have to review to get more! ^^ I'm so mean! Ah yes, standard Disclaimers.and BTW Scythe/Akiko are my characters, I made 'em up..if you wanna use them in a story ask me..I think that that'd be cool! Oh yes, I also made up Rhea and Menuha and such! ^^ Okie.back to reading!  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ami-chan." Makoto joined Ami outside. She leaned on the fence that Ami was leaning on, the view looked out onto the city, and the sunset.  
  
"Hello." Ami still seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
Makoto and Ami sat a moment in silence.  
  
"Pretty sunset, huh?" Makoto examined the pinks fading into oranges.  
  
"I guess so." Ami sighed.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Makoto turned and looked at Ami.  
  
"Oh, they aren't anything special. Just thinking about the battle that happened, and how I had to leave Venus alone and then she got hurt. It's mostly my fault."  
  
"I wouldn't say it was your fault, you did what you thought was right, you protected that little girl, and she may be a big piece of this puzzle." Makoto stated.  
  
"I don't know." Ami brushed the blue hair away from her eyes. "Something just doesn't add up. I think that there's more to this then people have told us. There must be a piece of this we're missing." Ami focused once more on the sunset.  
  
"Well," Makoto tapped Ami on the head, "That's what we have you for!" Makoto laughed, but stopped when she got no reaction out of Ami.  
  
"Geez, there's got to be something else that's bothering you, why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"I can't think of anything else I'd have to tell you." Ami scratched her arm.  
  
"Man, Ami, we've been working together for so long now, but it seems we aren't close at all. I mean, our personalities are so different, so conflicting, I think that it's made it so we can't talk as well as, say, Minako and Usagi can. All this bonding starts with people opening up, you know?" She nudged Ami.  
  
"I guess you're right, we aren't as close as we could be." Ami pursed her lips together and then looked at Makoto. "All right, you win, I'll tell you. What's bothering me is, well," She blushed. "Taiki. I mean, I don't really know what love is or anything, but I think I feel it towards him. He just, seems so well," Ami blushed and stopped talking.  
  
"Don't stop, Ami!" Makoto nudged her. "You just got going, it isn't as hard when you've got some steam built up behind it, right?"  
  
"Never mind, Makoto. I just don't really feel like talking about this right now."  
  
Makoto let out an annoyed sigh. "You're infuriating!"  
  
Suddenly Ami spotted Taiki and Ami walking towards the temple.  
  
"Taiki-san," Ami quietly whispered to herself.  
  
"Oi, Taiki! Over here!" Makoto waved her arms around in the air and Taiki spotted them and smiled. He walked towards them with Akiko at his side.  
  
"Hello Makoto-chan," He nodded at Makoto. "Hello Ami-sama." He walked over to Ami and stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Sama? I don't believe I deserve a title like that." Ami looked at the ground.  
  
"Uhm, Akiko, I have something I'm just dying to show you over in the house!" Makoto grabbed Akiko's arm and disappeared into the temple.  
  
Ami looked up into Taiki's soft brown eyes. "How was your walk, Taiki- san?"  
  
"It was . . ." He sighed. "Very peaceful." He twisted the golden ring on his finger.  
  
"Eh? What's that?" Ami pointed to the ring.  
  
"Oh, this?" Taiki slipped the ring off his long finger and placed it on Ami's outstretched palm. "Just a ring."  
  
"It's beautiful!" Ami turned the gold ring over in her hands and examined the craftsmanship. The ring was a golden band, and it had a star on one side. Near the star was a cloud that seemed to be producing these stars. A big planet was embellished on the other side of the ring; it seemed to be copying every detail on the planet, even though it was very small. Staring at the ring, Ami seemed to be overwhelmed with a sense of power and pride. She looked back up at Taiki, who was staring at her in amusement.  
  
"It's gorgeous, Taiki." She handed it back to him. "There's something special about it, that I can't seem to put my finger on."  
  
Taiki slipped the ring back onto his finger. "Finger, no pun intended." Taiki laughed.  
  
Ami realized her pun and smiled widely.  
  
"You're a lot more clever then you give yourself credit for, Ami- sama."  
  
"Iie, I'm not." Ami blushed and looked down.  
  
"You're much too modest." Taiki lifted Ami's chin up to face him. "Take credit for what you do once in a while." He stared into her eyes as he held her chin.  
  
"Taiki-san," Ami's breath had been taken away. Taiki closed his eyes and slowly leaned down towards Ami. He kissed her gently on the lips, barely putting pressure against his kiss. He pulled back and stared at Ami, who was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Taiki-san?" She put her fingers to her lips and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ami-sama," Taiki backed away from her. "That was much to forward of me." Taiki was filled with a dread as he watched the face of his love.  
  
"Taiki-san . . .I don't know what to say, or do." Ami let a tear fall down her face.  
  
"Domo arigato, Ami-sama. I didn't mean to make you cry!"  
  
"It isn't from sadness, Taiki-san. It's from . . ."  
  
"Look out!" Taiki grabbed Ami and pulled her out of the way, right before a ball of yellow light hit her. Ami screamed in surprise. Taiki rolled Ami over behind a bush because she seemed unconscious. Taiki stood up and looked at Surya who was floating in the air.  
  
"Who are you?!" Taiki remembered that he was still in disguise form.  
  
"No one important," Surya put both hands to his sides. "Not unless you're a Sailor Senshi, of course!"  
  
"Sailor Senshi?" Taiki laughed. "I wish I were a Sailor Senshi!" He laughed again, trying to fool Surya.  
  
"Well, no matter." Surya floated down to the ground, his black boots clacked as they touched the pavement. "If you aren't a Sailor Senshi, then your friends must be, because that's where the girl is."  
  
"What girl?" Taiki still tried to sound ignorant.  
  
Surya let out a long annoyed sigh. "You are annoying me, I suppose I should just eliminate you and get it over with." He raised his hands up in the air and a bright yellow ball of energy appeared. Ami opened her eyes and looked up to see this sight.  
  
"No!" Ami screamed as the energy hit an unprotected Taiki.  
  
*** (Inside)  
  
"Eh?" Seiya heard Ami's scream. Haruka and Michiru both looked at each other and quickly ran out of the room. Usagi opened the door from the bedroom and looked at Seiya in horror.  
  
"Was that Ami-chan?"  
  
"I don't know, Odango." Seiya grabbed his 'star yell' out of his pocket. "You stay here and I'll take care of it."  
  
"No," She grabbed his arm. "If you're going, I'm going with you!"  
  
"Please, Odango!" Seiya looked into her eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'm not a lamb, Seiya. I'm not totally defenseless!" She pulled off her compact.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" Sailor Moon stared at Seiya. "Are we going to help, or what?"  
  
Seiya nodded. "Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!" Eternal Sailor Moon and Seiya both ran out the door of the temple. *** (Outside)  
  
"Taiki!" Ami screamed. When the yellow light had vanished, Taiki wasn't there anymore. Ami ran to the sight where he once stood and started sobbing.  
  
"Oh, you poor girl." Surya placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Do you want to join him too?"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!" The two attacks were sent whizzing towards Surya, who gracefully jumped out of their way, only being clipped with them.  
  
"Kuso, my best suit!" Surya looked at his shoulder, which was torn. He looked back up at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune who stood before him. His angry look changed to one of delight.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that there were so many Senshi on this lowly planet. Madam will be pleased."  
  
"There are going to still be that many once we kill you!" Sailor Uranus pulled out her space sword. "Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
Surya jumped out of the way of the attack, only to be hit with another where he landed.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Surya fell to the ground in surprise. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Scythe stood next to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They were all standing in front of Ami, who continued to sob.  
  
"What a bother, I have only come for one reason." Surya scowled. "The girl, just give her to me, and I promise that my Madam will leave this pathetic planet be."  
  
"Who exactly is this Madam you always speak of?" Sailor Jupiter gritted her teeth.  
  
"No one you should wonder about." Surya smiled evilly at them all.  
  
"But you should wonder about me!" Sailor Moon ran next to all the Senshi, followed by Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
"Where are Venus and Healer?" Sailor Moon whispered to Mars.  
  
"They're with Hoshi." Mars gave Sailor Moon a determined nod.  
  
"You know who we are, Surya! And we've decided that this is your end!" Sailor Jupiter balled her hands into fists. "We'll avenge Taiki!"  
  
"Taiki?" Sailor Star Fighter looked at Jupiter with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, you mean that boy I killed?" Surya laughed.  
  
"Why you little," Sailor Star Fighter had tears in her eyes, "Star Serious Laser!"  
  
She continued to blast Surya with her attack, and Surya kept dodging them, until he finally got hit by one of them.  
  
"I've had it with you Senshi! At first I tried to reason with you, but it seems to have fallen on deaf ears! Now you shall pay!" His eyes turned bloodshot.  
  
"Solar Flare Illusion!" A huge ball of yellow light escaped his hands and flew to the Senshi. They all ran out of the way, but instead of hitting them, the light turned around and hit Surya. Everyone covered their eyes as the bright ball exploded. The Senshi looked up to see that Surya was not there. Sailor Scythe seemed to notice this first.  
  
"He's gone to go and get Hoshi!" She screamed as she ran into the temple. Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter and Mars all ran as they followed Sailor Scythe into the house.  
  
Ami was kneeling on the ground, oblivious to everything around her, still sobbing for her love, she looked down and noticed Taiki's ring on the ground, and picked it up.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter was dumbfounded. She placed her hand onto Ami's shoulder.  
  
"He protected me, Fighter." Ami sobbed and clutched the ring to her heart. "It's all my fault, and I never got to tell him!" Ami was racked by sobs and fell down to the ground. Fighter tried to hold back tears as visions of Taiki and Sailor Star Maker filled her mind.  
  
"Everything will turn out all right," Star Fighter let two tears slide down her face.  
  
  
  
*sighs* I hope he's right! R/R People! ^^ *dodges the weapons that are thrown at her* Sorry, you'll just have to wait like everyone else! SCYTHE TRANSPORT, I'm outta here! Ja! 


	17. The Mother Emerald Is Harnessed, Can Usa...

Hello, hello! ^^ I'm glad you're reading the latest installment! Now, remember, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything, so no lawsuits! ^^  
  
*** (In the Temple)  
  
  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Star Healer stood over the bed with Hoshi in it. Sailor Venus slowly picked up the small child and wrapped her in a blanket. She handed her to Healer. They both ran through the temple, trying to find a place to hid Hoshi.  
  
"Surprise!" Surya appeared before Sailor Venus and Sailor Star Healer.  
  
"Surya!?" Venus yelled in confusion.  
  
"Hello, my pet." Surya touched Venus's cheek, and Sailor Star Healer slapped his hand away.  
  
"Ooh, jealous, are we?" Surya smiled wickedly.  
  
"Don't touch her ever again!" Sailor Star Healer's green eyes flamed with anger.  
  
"I'm so scared!" Surya laughed. "You pathetic Senshi are no match for my power!"  
  
Suddenly all of the other Senshi ran down the hallway. Sailor Venus and Sailor Star Healer looked over their shoulders, and Surya took this moment to snatch the wrapped up Hoshi from Sailor Star Healer.  
  
"Hoshi!" Venus yelled as Surya smiled at them both.  
  
"Well, I have what I was coming for, I hope I'll get to see you Senshi some time soon! Ta ta!" Surya disappeared in a flash of yellow light.  
  
"Hoshi!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees.  
  
Sailor Venus smiled wickedly and turned to Sailor Moon. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He took Hoshi from me," Sailor Moon looked down at her empty hands.  
  
"No he didn't." Sailor Star Healer grinned.  
  
"Nani?" Sailor Moon looked up at them.  
  
"I don't understand." Sailor Neptune looked at the two grinning Senshi.  
  
"All he took was one of Rei's old dolls, bundled up." Venus smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"We hid Hoshi somewhere else, and then we ran away, pretending we had Hoshi all along."  
  
"You're a genius!" Sailor Jupiter grinned at the two.  
  
"Oh no," Sailor Moon put her hand to her lips. "Ami is still outside." She de transformed and looked at Venus and Healer. "You two stay transformed and go protect Hoshi, because I'm sure that he'll be back. The rest of us will check on," She looked at Healer, not wanting to upset her by telling her about Taiki. "Ami, to see how she fared after that attack."  
  
"I'll go with Venus and Healer." Jupiter walked with the other two Senshi. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Scythe and Mars de transformed and went back outside to see Ami and Seiya.  
  
*** (Outside)  
  
Seiya was sitting on the ground next to Ami, he was trying his best to console her, but all he could do is remember Taiki, and he bit his lip to hold back tears.  
  
"I just wanted to tell him . . ." Ami sobbed. "Why does fate have to be so cruel to me? Why?"  
  
"Ami-chan . . ." Seiya touched her on the shoulder. "I don't know what I can say."  
  
"Nothing you say will bring him back! Nothing will!" Ami dropped the ring onto the ground. Seiya picked it up and looked at it, aghast.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"I didn't get it anywhere, he . . . he had it when I was with him today." Ami sobbed.  
  
"Oh Seiya!" Usagi came out of the temple and ran to him. "I'm so sorry! I promise to avenge him!" Usagi squeezed him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ami-chan." Rei placed her hands on Ami's shoulders and Ami sobbed onto Rei.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do." Akiko sadly looked at the ground.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Seiya stood up with the ring. He ran to Akiko, a gleam of hope and craziness in his eyes. "Scythe, Scythe, you can do it, do it Scythe!"  
  
"Poor Seiya has gone off his rocker." Rei shook her head.  
  
"No I haven't!" Seiya looked at Akiko. "Do you guys even know what this is?" He put the ring up in the air.  
  
"It's just a ring, Seiya, stop going crazy." Haruka felt a pang of sympathy, albeit a small one.  
  
"No, this is Sailor Star Maker's ring. I don't know how he got it, but he did!"  
  
"Kakyuu-him gave it to him." Akiko looked at the ground.  
  
"This is perfect!" Seiya jumped into the air.  
  
"Seiya, are you going to be alright? The grief must be making him like this." Usagi put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Inside this ring contains all of Sailor Star Maker's duty, power, and life force! Maybe if Akiko uses the Mother Emerald on it, then Taiki will come back!"  
  
"Oh Seiya, why didn't I think of that before?" Akiko smacked her forehead. "I just keep forgetting that I have this." She took the Emerald off. "I know that this would work, the only thing is . . ."  
  
"What? I'll do anything to bring him back!" Ami looked at Akiko.  
  
"Well, I just don't think I have the power to use the Mother Emerald." Akiko looked at the ground.  
  
"I could try to use it," Everyone looked at Usagi. "Well, I don't know. If I can use the Silver Imperium Crystal, maybe I'll be strong enough to use the Mother Emerald."  
  
Ami ran over to Usagi. "Oh please, I'll do anything if you could!"  
  
Akiko handed the Mother Emerald to Usagi. "I suppose you could try, but I'll warn you, the only person who has used it was my Princess. Just please Usagi, be careful!"  
  
"Yes, Neko-chan, be careful." Haruka placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder and then stepped away.  
  
Usagi took the ring from Seiya and the Mother Emerald from Akiko. She concentrated on the feeling of the Emerald in her hand. Suddenly a bright light flashed and everyone covered their eyes. When they looked, Usagi was gone.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya looked around, but saw her floating in the air surrounded by a green light.  
  
"Be careful, Koneko-chan!" Haruka yelled.  
  
Suddenly all of the Senshi felt a warm feeling tugging at their heart.  
  
"Taiki," Ami sighed and her planetary symbol appeared on her forehead.  
  
"What is this?" Michiru closed her eyes and her planetary symbol appeared on her forehead.  
  
"Such a warm light." Rei's symbol appeared on her head.  
  
"I hope this works," Haruka's symbol flashed before appearing.  
  
"Be careful Usagi," Akiko leant her power and her symbol appeared.  
  
"Bring him back," Seiya leant his power.  
  
"Nani?" Venus felt the warm light encircle her. She leant her power.  
  
"Taiki!?" Healer leant her power, but let a tear fall down her face.  
  
"Please bring him back for Ami," Jupiter's symbol appeared.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes.  
  
"Taiki is . . .?" Sailor Star Healer fell to her knees.  
  
"Nani?" Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Jupiter in shock.  
  
"Well, he wasn't transformed when Surya attacked him and Ami." Jupiter looked at the ground. "Usagi just didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, for Healer's sake."  
  
"How could he . . ." Venus was in shock.  
  
"I'm not really very sure, Venus-chan." Jupiter shook her head. "Are you going to be okay, Healer?"  
  
Sailor Star Healer still sat on the floor, a blank stare on her face. Venus put her hand onto Healer's shoulder. "I'm sure that things will work out," She tried in vain.  
  
"No," Healer spoke in a mono-tone voice. "A shooting Star has burned out."  
  
*** A big flash of light blinded everyone outside. When they opened their eyes they saw Usagi up in the air, with Taiki in her arms. She was slowly lowered to the ground, but she was now dressed in long green robes. Usagi had her eyes shut, and continued to fall towards the ground. Green high heeled boots clacked as they touched pavement.  
  
"Taiki-san!" Ami started crying now from joy instead of grief.  
  
Usagi lowered Taiki to the ground and laid him down. She looked up at the Senshi with green eyes, her Odangos had fallen down and now she had her hair flowing freely.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya looked at the now changed Usagi, she was covered in green light. Usagi walked over to Akiko and placed her hands on Akiko's shoulders.  
  
"Scythe, protect them, they are our last hope."  
  
Akiko bowed. "Menuha-hime! I will always be faithful to you." Akiko let a tear fall from her face.  
  
"Remember," The green light started fading away from Usagi and she fell to the ground. Seiya ran over to her and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Taiki!" Ami ran over to Taiki and sobbed onto his chest.  
  
"Odango, wake up! Please wake up!" Seiya shook Usagi, but she lay limp in his arms.  
  
"Taiki, I can't believe it worked, this must be a dream or something!" Ami laid her head onto Taiki's chest and let out sobs of joy.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Haruka, Michiru, Rei and Akiko had all gathered around Usagi and Seiya.  
  
"Is she?" Rei started.  
  
"She couldn't be, not my Neko-chan." Haruka stared down in disbelief.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Michiru bit her lip. Fear filled the Senshi.  
  
"Odango . . ." Seiya held Usagi's limp body in his arms. "Odango no . . . Please, don't leave me." Seiya laid his head down onto Usagi's chest, trying to feel her heart beat. "Oh God, No!" Seiya started to cry. "No when I just had you, no, no, no! I just can't lose her now!" Seiya pulled Usagi up to his chin and he cried on her head.  
  
"Seiya-san?" Haruka tried to place a hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"This can't be happening, it just can't be." Seiya was frantic. "No, Odango, you just can't leave me, why does this has to happen?" Seiya cried onto her hair, feeling the silky strands that lay astray all over her face.  
  
"I shouldn't have of let her use it," Akiko sobbed. "Now my planet will never be saved."  
  
"Don't worry, Odango, I'm coming to get you." Seiya laid Usagi onto the ground.  
  
"What are you doing, Seiya?" Rei asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm going to get her back, I just have to." Seiya started to pace back and forth.  
  
"Seiya," Michiru tried to stop Seiya.  
  
"Alright, I know what I'm going to do." Seiya stood still for a moment and shut his eyes. He channeled his energy and concentrated.  
  
"Seiya, don't do this," Rei warned.  
  
"Seiya," Haruka stared to get worried.  
  
Seiya stood perfectly still, a red aura surrounded him.  
  
"He better not do what I think he's doing," Akiko looked nervously around.  
  
"Seiya, stop!" Haruka yelled.  
  
No response came from Seiya.  
  
"I warned you, Baka! You're going to get you both killed!" Haruka tried again. But, again, no response from Seiya. "That's it, Baka!" Haruka rushed Seiya and tackled him to the ground, football style. The two rolled around on the ground for a second.  
  
"Haruka, what are you doing?" Michiru yelled.  
  
Haruka pulled Seiya up from the ground and shook him roughly. "Shimatta! WAKE UP, BAKA!"  
  
Seiya opened his eyes, his feet were barely touching the ground as Haruka held him by his collar. "I'm doing what I should do!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed, why can't you listen to me?"  
  
"Masako, Haruka, I just had her!" Seiya yelled, tears streaming down his face. "I held her in my arms, if only I was there for just a few more moments,"  
  
"A few more moments and you'd be dead! Listen to me," Haruka was stopped by a punch to the stomach. Seiya pulled away from her grasp and knelt next to Usagi.  
  
"I won't let you leave me," He stroked her face.  
  
"Do that again, Seiya, and I'll kill you!" Haruka stood back up and walked over to Seiya.  
  
"If you're going, I'm going too." Seiya leaned down and kissed Usagi, slowly. He sat back up from the kiss, looking dazed. He fell over and passed out on the ground.  
  
Usagi let out a quiet groan.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei yelled happily.  
  
"Oh Usagi, you had me so worried!" Michiru wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
*** Hey you guys, you don't think that I was gonna kill off Usagi, now was I? I'm not that mean! I have plans for her in the future! *laughs evilly * Don't you worry though, Taiki will be all right! ^.^ v R/R! I'd like 50 reviews before I post again, so let's get those numbers up, people! ^^ Again, Arigato for sticking with me! 


	18. The Fates Are Against Us

Yay!!!! I'm so happy that I got 50 reviews! I'm going to reward everyone now, by posting another chapter! Yay! Oh yes, I am having a bit of a writer's block now, but I started another story. I'll get more of this story out as it comes! I love you all for reading my story and supporting me! Id like to write a little to everyone who reveiwed!  
  
Jean-Hime, Thankies for reading, this ending isn't as much of a cliff- hanger, but I'll be posting more soon! Don't worry!  
  
Seiyaferret- ^^ I got 50 reviews, so you'll be all set! I'm writing more, don't you worry, I'll be posting it as soon as I can write it! Thanks for reading it!  
  
Usagi Kou- Thankies for reading! And here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
Leta-yeah, you're right, Ami is really kinda mean in this fic. But you know, I changed her character a little, hey writer's interpretation! ^^  
  
The Drifter- Thank you for reading my stories! You really make my day be reviewing! ^^ Here's the next chappie for you! I personally hate cliff- hangers myself :-p Ironic, huh?  
  
Anime Queen- Your review is greatly appreciated! Thanks you ever so much! ^^ I'm glad you've been reading!  
  
Natsumi-Yes, you haven't reviewed this chapter, but your contributions are always appreciated when you do get time to read! ^^  
  
Fia-If you still read, comments would be appreciated, but you don't have to..if you don't wanna! ^^ Well, that's about it..so on w/ the story! ************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sailor Venus shuddered. She felt the power of Taiki and Usagi blink in and out of existence. She looked at the other Senshi who noted this as well.  
  
"When do you think he'll come back?" Jupiter tried to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll be ready. I'm sure our new plan will work out fine." Venus wiped dried tears from her eyes.  
  
"Everything that's happening, it's just so weird." Healer wiped her eyes profusely.  
  
"No matter what happens, Healer, we need to stay strong." Jupiter readjusted her seat on the bed.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Too bad you couldn't have come back on better terms." Jupiter sighed.  
  
"I don't know if we would've ever come back." Healer sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Venus asked.  
  
"Well, I know everyone at home was suffering, we all wanted to come back really badly, but we didn't really have a reason to. Maker was still being all stupid, even though inside her was hurting for Ami. I mean, even Kakyuu noticed it." Healer sighed.  
  
"I just don't know what will happen, all of the fates seem to be turned against us in this point of time."  
  
Suddenly Sailor Mars ran into the room.  
  
"What is it, Mars?" Jupiter stood up.  
  
Sailor Mars was out of breath. "I just came to make sure things were okay. Usagi and Taiki are both okay, I just wanted you guys to know that." She breathed deeply. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the ground shook.  
  
"Nani?" The four senshi asked in unison. The ceiling broke open and Surya dropped through the large hole.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Surya turned around and caught Mars's attack in mid-air.  
  
"I'm not playing with you Senshi anymore! It was fun at first, but now, I've decided that I'm just going to kill you. That doll trick was cute, really it was! But now I'm serious! Now you're going to go, just like how I killed your annoying friend!"  
  
"Not so fast, Surya, You'll never defeat the Sailor Senshi of this galaxy!" Sailor Mars gritted her teeth.  
  
Surya just sighed and flipped his hair to the side.  
  
"Senshi of Earth, I don't want to hurt anyone," The Senshi were seeing a different side of Surya. "I just want to do my job, if I die out here, then I die in battle." The evil around him came back. "Unfortunately, I do have to kill you! Solar Flare!"  
  
He sent an attack right at Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter pushed Sailor Mars out of the way, and was hit instead.  
  
"Jupiter!" Venus yelled. Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground. Sailor Mars ran over to her. "Jupiter?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter was blinking in and out of existence. She looked up at Sailor Mars. "Mars, we'll be together, don't worry." Her chest was heaving. "We can make it so," Sailor Jupiter took a final breath and disappeared.  
  
"Jupiter! No!" Sailor Mars grabbed this air. Sailor Mars stood up and looked at Surya. "You killed my best friend! Now you'll pay!" Tears of confusion and pain were in her eyes. Sailor Mars seemed to harness an extra energy.  
  
  
  
"MARS SNAKE FIRE!" The attack hit Surya with an unbelievable power. He fell to the ground in pain. He shakily stood up, all bruised and burned.  
  
"You . . .haven't seen . . . the last . . .of me." Surya disappeared in a weak flash of yellow light.  
  
Sailor Mars fell to the ground.  
  
"Mars!? Are you okay?" Venus ran over to her.  
  
"I think I'll be okay," She wiped tears away. "I'll just have to be strong, like Jupiter."  
  
***  
  
"What happened?" Usagi weakly sat up.  
  
"Oh what a relief! I'll go tell everyone!" Rei ran into the temple.  
  
"You must have been taxed using the Mother Emerald." Akiko smiled.  
  
"Where's Seiya?" Usagi looked up at Haruka. Haruka coughed and looked over to where Seiya was lying.  
  
"Oh, Seiya! Are you all right?" Usagi nudged Seiya who was lying next to her.  
  
"He's okay, he was just being a baka." Haruka looked away and Michiru elbowed her.  
  
"What Haruka means is that Seiya was trying to transfer his life energy to you so you'd come back to life. Almost killed himself." Michiru looked down at Seiya.  
  
Usagi had tears in her eyes. "Thanks you guys, for stopping him, even though I think that it did help me come back." Usagi looked over at Ami who was siting next to Taiki, just smiling at him. Taiki was still asleep on the ground, Usagi knew it would be a while before he awoke.  
  
"We should probably bring Seiya and Taiki inside so they don't have to lie on the ground." Usagi shakily stood up. Haruka walked over and picked up Seiya and carried him into the house. Michiru and Akiko both picked up Taiki and carried him into the house. Everyone had Taiki and Seiya lying down inside the temple when they felt the ground shake.  
  
"It must be Surya again!" Usagi reached for her compact.  
  
"No, Neko-chan, you stay here, Akiko, Michiru and I can take care of it." Haruka winked at Usagi and ran out of the room followed by Akiko and Michiru. Usagi sat down next to Seiya, and Ami sat down next to Taiki. Usagi sat in thought, and she heard Seiya stir.  
  
"No, Odango . . ." He tried to weakly sit up. Usagi pushed him back down.  
  
"No, Seiya, you wasted your energy on me, lie back down."  
  
"Odango," He sighed. "I wouldn't be able to live without you."  
  
"Shh," Usagi kissed him on the cheek. "It's time to rest now, I'll see you later." Seiya nodded and shut his eyes, welcoming sleep.  
  
Usagi felt a tug at her heart and it was all she could do to keep from crying.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Star Healer stood up and paced around the room, surveying the damage from Surya. Sailor Venus rubbed Sailor Mars' back and Sailor Mars softly cried.  
  
Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Scythe entered the room.  
  
"Where's Jupiter?" Uranus glanced uneasily around the room. Sailor Star Healer shot Uranus a look, and Uranus got the uneasy feeling that she knew why she wasn't there.  
  
"She was so brave, we all need to be brave like her." Mars wiped away tears.  
  
Sailor Neptune walked over to the ceiling and nodded. "I suppose this was his entrance? He does like a show, I think."  
  
"Lucky for me, Grandpa isn't here, he's visiting a friend and he won't be back for a couple of days. If he saw the ceiling, he'd flip out."  
  
"We'll be able to fix it before he comes back, I think." Sailor Star Healer looked up at the sky, which was getting to be dusk.  
  
"Where's Hoshi?" Sailor Neptune looked around the room. Sailor Venus pointed to a cabinet.  
  
"We put her in there, we made up a little bed and everything."  
  
"I suppose we should probably stay here to protect her," Uranus bit her thumb. "We don't know her worth yet."  
  
***  
  
"Ami-sama?" Taiki opened his eyes. Ami looked down upon Taiki. Taiki closed his eyes. "I must be in Heaven."  
  
"Far from it," Ami giggled.  
  
Taiki's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Ami? I thought I was . . ."  
  
"You were," Ami sighed and brushed a few stray brown hairs away from his face.  
  
"I'm still sorry about . . ." Taiki looked away.  
  
"Taiki-san, its okay. What I didn't get to tell you was, well," She blushed. "I feel the same way," She paused and added, "About you, I mean."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
Ami let out a soft laugh. "Of course I mean it. I've been waiting for you to come around all this time." She kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"This must be heaven, because my angel has finally come." Taiki sighed and laid back down on the floor. His hear was overfilled with joy and love. He smiled and closed his eyes, suddenly a vision passed by his closed eyes. A city was being destroyed, dark figures glowed with bright colored light. These light faded out, one by one, until only three were left, shining green, gold and white.  
  
*** 


	19. Boring Hairstyles!

Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Scythe walked down the hallway. Behind them walked Sailor Mars, carrying Hoshi in her arms.  
  
"How that child can sleep through all this, is beyond me." Sailor Neptune's tinkling laughter filled the silence.  
  
"She must be like Usagi." Sailor Mars looked down upon the child and smiled. Hoshi let out a sigh in her sleep. "Neptune," Sailor Neptune looked up at Sailor Mars. "Don't you think it would be safer for Hoshi to go to your house then stay here, I mean, Surya already knows that she is here."  
  
"Good thinking, Mars." Sailor Neptune took the small child in her arms and nodded to Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Give our regards to Koneko-chan," Uranus smiled as she and Neptune walked out the door of the temple, walking towards their house.  
  
"Can do," Sailor Venus smiled as she watched the two figures walk into the approaching dusk.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat next to Seiya, listening to him breath in his sleep. Usagi knew about Jupiter, because after she had used the Mother Emerald, she seemed to have more perceptions then she normally did. She could feel everyone's emotions, and she knew the exact moment when Jupiter left. She sighed and tried to feel Seiya's emotions, she felt a calm feeling that enveloped his entire body. He seems to be at peace knowing he had his Odango safe and near him. Usagi looked up to see Minako walk quietly into the room. Minako walked over and sat next to Usagi.  
  
"Ogenki deska?" Minako rubbed Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay, I know what happened. I know we have to be strong." Usagi bit her lip. "Haruka and Michiru took Hoshi to their house for protection. I suppose we'll all be sleeping here tonight." Minako raised her sad blue eyes to meet Usagi's calm blue eyes. "Iie, I need to sleep in my own bed before a battle like this."  
  
"But we all need to stay together, for protection."  
  
Usagi sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She noticed that her Odangos had fallen out. "I suppose I can stay here then." Usagi stood up and looked around for a mirror. She found one in the corner and started to redo her left Odango. Minako stood up and stood next to Usagi.  
  
"It looked kinda nice down." She ruffled Usagi's hair.  
  
"Well," Usagi shook her head. "Don't you think it makes me look unoriginal with it down?"  
  
"I don't know." Minako played with her hair. "I know, how about we switch hairstyles for a while, it'll be fun!" Minako took out her trademark red ribbon. Minako tied Usagi's hair in the ribbon, and after, Usagi tied Minako's hair up in Odangos.  
  
"How do I look?" Minako giggled and struck a Sailor Moon pose.  
  
"You look fine! I, Minako, Goddess Of Love and Beauty will personally seek out love wherever it may hide!" Usagi did a victory pose and both girls erupted in bouts of giggles.  
  
"We really do look alike, huh?" Minako giggled.  
  
"Do you think we could fool people if we switched clothes?"  
  
Usagi giggled. "It's worth a shot!" Both girls ran into the bathroom and switched clothes. When they came out, Yaten was in the room.  
  
He gave them a funny look. "What were you doing in there?"  
  
"Oh," Usagi giggled, "You know, Yaten-kun, girl stuff." She giggled and imitated Minako as best as she could.  
  
"Man, it's almost dinner time, I'm starved!" Minako felt her stomach growl. This caused Usagi to sweat drop.  
  
"Well, you know Usagi, always thinking with her stomach!" Usagi laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Yaten looked at both girls intently for a moment. "Hey, Mina-chan, can I talk to you?"  
  
Usagi looked at Minako and Minako nodded. Usagi walked into the other room with Yaten.  
  
"What's up, Yaten-kun?" Usagi smiled her best Minako-esq. smile.  
  
Yaten shut the door behind them. "I just wanted to talk to you, Minako." Yaten sounded serious.  
  
'Oh jeez, maybe I should tell him if he hasn't noticed yet. I don't want to hear something I'm not supposed to from him.' Usagi thought.  
  
"Well, Yaten," Usagi put her hand behind her head and started to laugh.  
  
"No, please, let me talk." Yaten interrupted. "What you said earlier to me today, you know, when we were walking? Well, I've been thinking a lot about it."  
  
"Yaten, I have to tell you . . ."  
  
"No, it's me who has to tell you." Yaten pressed on.  
  
"Yaten!" Usagi tried again, but he ignored her.  
  
"Minako, I just had to tell you the truth about everything."  
  
***  
  
Minako watched as Usagi and Yaten left the room and she let out a small giggle to herself.  
  
'Who thought we could have this much fun right before a major battle?' She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard Seiya stir from sleeping.  
  
'Yikes!' Minako startled herself as she turned around and saw Seiya standing behind her.  
  
"Hello," Seiya smiled and slipped his arm around Minako's waist.  
  
"Oh, hello, Seiya-kun!" Minako was still startled.  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore because I kept dreaming about you."  
  
"Masaka? [You don't say?]" She laughed nervously.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Seiya ruffled Minako's bangs.  
  
"Uhm," She laughed nervously and tried to get out of Seiya's grasp. "Don't you think it's a little dark in here?" She looked at the approaching dusk through the window. "Why don't I turn on a light?"  
  
"Why don't you stay here?" Seiya tightened his grip on Minako's waist and Minako sweat-dropped and blushed.  
  
"Seiya, I can't breath you know, when you're holding me that tight."  
  
Seiya sighed and loosened his grip a little on her waist and leaned towards her for a kiss.  
  
"Kundasai oriru. [Please get off.]" Minako leaned away from Seiya.  
  
Seiya leaned back and looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Bwhahahahahahaha! ^^ I'm so mean! But don't worry, I'm a busy as a bee, so I'll be writing more! I just would appreciate it if you review, that might make me write faster! *dances away * ^^ BTW All of the Japanese from this chap is from a website, so don't get mad at me if it's wrong! I don't own Sailor Moon..duh! ^^ 


	20. Bed Time For Sailor Senshi

Seiya leaned back and looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Seiya heard Usagi scream in the other room. He let go of Minako and quickly opened the door. What it looked like to him was just Minako blushing at Yaten.  
  
"What's going on out here?"  
  
Usagi ran to Seiya and hugged him around the waist. "Eek, Seiya!" She hid her head on him.  
  
"Uh, Minako-chan?" Seiya had question marks around his head.  
  
"Iie, I'm done playing now!" Usagi covered her ears.  
  
"What's wrong, *Minako?*" Minako grinned at Usagi.  
  
"This isn't funny anymore." She looked up at Seiya. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Uh . . .O . . Odango?" Seiya looked down at Usagi and blushed.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi had winky eyes. "Minako and I changed our clothes and our hair styles! Aren't we bad?"  
  
"You WHAT?" Yaten yelled.  
  
"Gomen, Gomen, Yaten-kun! It was all in good fun!" Minako took her Odangos down and ran over to Yaten and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I just bared my soul to . . .Usagi." Yaten quietly whispered.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to do it again, for me!" Minako giggled and winked.  
  
Usagi led Seiya out of the hallway and shut the sliding door to give Minako and Yaten a little space.  
  
"Where's Taiki?" Seiya looked around the room.  
  
"He's in another room, with Ami." Usagi flipped on a light and turned back around to Seiya and smiled. Her hair was still down and it seemed to dance around her.  
  
"You know," Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi. "You look nice with your hair down."  
  
"Oh, so I don't look nice normally?" She pouted.  
  
"Of course you look good Odango . . ." He paused. "Can I still call you that?"  
  
"Hai, Seiya-kun!" Usagi giggled.  
  
"Wow," Seiya looked into her eyes, "We've finally gotten a chance to be alone together."  
  
Usagi looked up and blushed a little. "Yes . . .now we're alone."  
  
Seiya leaned down and kissed Usagi gently. He slowly brought his hand through her now undone hair. He broke the kiss and looked at Usagi. She looked back at him, her blue eyes staring into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Usagi." Seiya whispered.  
  
Usagi looked back up at him and tears started forming in her eyes. "Ai shiteru, Seiya."  
  
She laid her head onto his chest and heard his gentle heartbeat.  
  
"I'll love you forever, Odango, I'll never let you go." He whispered.  
  
"I hope not." Usagi squeezed him tighter.  
  
***  
  
"Wow," Minako sighed. "I never knew that."  
  
Yaten brushed a silver strand of hair away from his face. "Now you do know."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Minako placed her hand onto Yaten's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, I mean, just some people don't understand why I'm this way. And now you know."  
  
Minako hugged Yaten tightly. "Don't worry, I'll be here now." Minako pulled back from her hug. "As long as we know how we both feel about each other and such, everything should be okay."  
  
"I am just worried about this battle." Yaten scowled. "Not that I'm afraid or anything, I just don't want to lose anyone else, like we lost Jupiter."  
  
"I know what you mean," Minako sighed, thinking about Jupiter. "I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end."  
  
"I hope so." Yaten yawned. "I'm tired, is there any place we can sleep here?"  
  
"Yeah, we can go into one of the spare rooms and try to get a little shut-eye." Minako took Yaten's hand and they went into another room to rest.  
  
***  
  
When Taiki awoke, it was dark outside. He sat up and looked around the room he was in. He spotted Ami sitting in a chair near the door, she looked to be asleep. He stood up and walked over to her. She was sleeping with a book on her lap, and Taiki smiled to himself.  
  
Ami opened her eyes. "Oh, Taiki-san, you're awake!" She sat up straight.  
  
"Hai, I'm awake now, I feel pretty good." He stretched. "I'm a little hungry though."  
  
"I'm sure you are." Ami smiled and stood up. She set the book down on the chair and looked into Taiki's eyes. "How about we go get something to eat from the kitchen?"  
  
"That would be all right." Taiki smiled at Ami and looked into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Well, the kitchen is this way, Taiki-san." Ami started to leave and Taiki grabbed her hand. Ami blushed at Taiki and then brought him to the kitchen for a snack.  
  
  
  
After they had eaten something they went to look for Rei. They found her doing a fire reading, so they went into the room, and watched her. Akiko was also sitting in the room, she was sleeping in the corner.  
  
Rei was in a trance, sitting near the fire, she was oblivious to everything around her, and the only thing she saw was the fire.  
  
She saw dark figures, a menacing laugh, she saw Surya being vaporized, she felt the birth of a Sailor Senshi. She lastly felt the calm eerie feeling of death wash over her.  
  
Rei shuddered and looked around the dark room. She saw Taiki and Ami sleeping in the corner. She stood up and stretched.  
  
"You guys awake?" She looked at Taiki and Ami. She heard snores coming from Akiko.  
  
"Iie, I was just resting my eyes," Ami stood up and looked at Rei.  
  
"I was as well." Taiki stood up and smiled at Rei. "Did you see anything good?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "I don't really know if it was good or bad. I usually have to think about these things for a while." She sighed. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"I think everyone else is sleeping." Taiki stretched and looked at Akiko. "We should probably be thinking about going to bed ourselves, you know? We have a big battle coming up tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Ami yawned. "Do you have any place for us to sleep?"  
  
"Sure, how about I just get some blankets and you guys can sleep in here, like Akiko?"  
  
"That sounds okay." Ami giggled.  
  
"What time is it, anyway?" Rei opened the door.  
  
"I think it's around nine." Taiki looked at his wrist, but saw no watch there.  
  
"Alright, I'll bring you guys back some blankets and pillows and then I'll check on everyone else, and I'll go to bed."  
  
"All right." Taiki and Ami said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Rei left the room, smiling to herself. She went to the linen closet and got some blankets out for Taiki, Ami and Akiko and brought them back. Then she went to go find Yaten and Minako, but found them asleep in another room, so she covered them up. She couldn't find Usagi and Seiya, so she decided to give up and go to bed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Gomenasai about that mean cliffy I left you with last time! ^^ I just felt like being mean! Now I'm being nice and updating, like I said I would! ^^ Thankies everyone for being with me through 20 whole chapters! I'd also appreciate it if you checked out my other story that I was writing when I had a writer's block about this one. Well, thank you all again! ^^ R/R BTW Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, I already cried about that today! ;-) 


	21. I'll Travel With You Through The Stars

Seiya broke from a long kiss with Usagi. Her loving eyes looked up into his eyes. Seiya felt a warmness that he had never experienced before.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya whispered.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi smiled at him.  
  
"Can we go outside for a little while?"  
  
"Sure." Usagi took Seiya's hand as she led him outdoors. They stood outside underneath the sparkling stars. There was a crescent moon out, but the white pure light was a little foggy. It was just a little bit cold, and Usagi sighed as the cool air touched her.  
  
"It's so pretty out here at night." Usagi let go of Seiya's hand and twirled around. "You forget how much you miss the little things. Ever since you left, I haven't been appreciating the small things, like the night sky." She laced her fingers around Seiya's.  
  
"I used to sit at home, and watch the night sky. It's a lot different there then it is here." Seiya sighed and looked up at the stars. "They all shine for you, you know that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi wrapped Seiya's arms around her. Seiya rested his head on her shoulder. "When I was at home, the stars didn't want to shine for me, but now that I'm here with you, they glimmer with your light."  
  
"That's so beautiful, Seiya." Usagi smiled.  
  
"I couldn't compare your beauty to the stars, Odango."  
  
"Just think," She looked up at the stars. "Tomorrow we'll be soaring through those stars to get to Rhea."  
  
"If only it could wait a little while," Seiya kissed Usagi on her neck.  
  
"I know, I wish it would wait too." Usagi shivered as Seiya kissed her on the neck again.  
  
"Are you cold, Odango?" Seiya whispered into her ear.  
  
"No, not when you're here." Usagi kissed Seiya back. "I'll be right back." She left Seiya's warm arms and went into the temple. When she came back out she was carrying a blanket, she spread it out on the ground and she beckoned Seiya to lie down on it. Usagi and Seiya lay there for a while, just kissing under the stars.  
  
"Seiya, do you love me?"  
  
"Of course, Usagi! I love you with every fiber of my being!"  
  
"Prove it," Usagi giggled and kissed him with a heat and passion Seiya never knew she possessed.  
  
"As long as you're totally sure of this," Usagi answered Seiya with another passionate kiss, and they spent the rest of the evening under the stars.  
  
***  
  
Seiya and Usagi sneaked back into the temple early that morning, before everyone else had awoken.  
  
Rei awoke at five in the morning, allowing an hour before everyone had to go the Rhea. She went into the kitchen and made everyone breakfast. Soon, people started following their noses into the kitchen.  
  
First Ami and Taiki stumbled into the kitchen, followed closely by Akiko. Next, Yaten and Minako came in, not looking too happy to be up.  
  
"Who wakes up at this ungodly hour?" Yaten moaned as he sat down with a cup of orange juice.  
  
"Sailor Senshi who need to travel to another galaxy wake up this early!" Rei, being oddly cheery, flipped a pancake she was making.  
  
"You're making food, don't you think that Usagi should've been the first one in here?" Minako looked around at the disheveled bunch of Senshi.  
  
"I'll go get her," Akiko stood up from the table after downing her glass of orange juice.  
  
"Good luck finding them," Rei snorted. "I looked last night, and I couldn't find them."  
  
"I'll try anyway." Akiko walked out of the kitchen, humming a tune to herself. She came to a door in the hallway that was partly open, she slid the door open further, and found Usagi and Seiya sleeping on the floor. For some reason, Usagi was wearing Minako's clothes. Akiko shrugged.  
  
"Ohayo Seiya and Usagi!" Seiya rolled over and Akiko realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and she sweat dropped.  
  
"Usagi!" Akiko screamed. Seiya automatically sat up straight and looked around the room to make sure there was no danger. He looked up and blinked at Akiko.  
  
"Time to get up all ready?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hai, and you should get a shirt on, Seiya-san." Akiko shot Seiya a knowing glance and Seiya blushed.  
  
"You aren't going to tell anyone, will you, Scythe?"  
  
"Of course not." Akiko smiled. "I just suggest you two get up before people suspect something." And with a nod, Akiko left the room.  
  
Seiya shook his head, '*I don't think it was exactly the right time for that, but now my Odango Atama knows how much I truly love her.'* Seiya shook Usagi gently. "Odango, wake up." He kissed her ear.  
  
"All right, Seiya." Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at Seiya and smiled. "I could wake up early the rest of my life, just as long as I had you to wake up to." She grinned and sat up.  
  
Seiya got up and looked around the room for his shirt. He found it and put it on, and then offered a hand to Usagi for her to stand up. "I think Akiko knows about last night."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes widely. "Just as long as Haruka doesn't know, I think we'll be okay." She giggled and kissed Seiya.  
  
They both walked out of the room, hand in hand. Usagi smelt breakfast and rushed Seiya to the kitchen where she immediately started stuffing her face. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"Save some for everyone else, Usagi!" Rei smacked Usagi in the arm.  
  
"Gomen, Rei." Usagi stopped her marathon eating. Seiya smiled and sat down and everyone ate breakfast.  
  
Once they were done, they went out to the courtyard to wait for the rest of the Senshi to arrive.  
  
After a little bit of small talk, mostly about how long it would take to get to Rhea and such, the group of Senshi could see the Outers climbing up the steps. Hotaru was carrying Hoshi and Hoshi was obviously having a fun time. The Outers neared the Senshi.  
  
"Ohayo, Koneko-chan." Haruka nodded to Usagi.  
  
"Ohayo." Usagi smiled her sweetest smile.  
  
Haruka obviously noticed something different about Usagi, but decided it was neither the time nor the place to bring anything like that up, she just shot an accusing look at Seiya, who smiled at her.  
  
"Are we ready?" Usagi nodded to everyone there.  
  
"I expect so, as ready as we'll ever be," Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power," Ami started.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power," Rei said.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power," Minako said.  
  
"Make-Up!" They all yelled in unison. The first three inner Senshi were transformed.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power," Haruka started.  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power," Michiru said.  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power," Hotaru said.  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power," Setsuna said.  
  
"Make-Up!" They all yelled in unison. The four outer Senshi had transformed.  
  
"Fighter Star Power," Seiya yelled.  
  
"Healer Star Power," Yaten yelled.  
  
"Maker Star Power," Taiki yelled.  
  
"Make-Up!" The Star Lights had been transformed.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Once all of the Senshi were transformed, they formed a circle, all except Hoshi, they put her in the middle of the circle so she'd be the safest.  
  
"Sailor Planetary Transport!" All of the Senshi's symbols glowed on their head and the Sailor Senshi disappeared in a flash of rainbow light.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Hey...You guys still alwake out there? I only got one review for my last chappie, (Thankies a Bunch Natsumi!) I'm starting to think you guys don't like my story! J/K.even if you didn't comment, I'd still write! ^^ Well, I'll see you next chapter! (I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, duh!)] 


	22. The Palace of Rhea

***  
  
'Scythe,' Eternal Sailor Moon thought as she traveled through space. 'Please guide us to your home.'  
  
'No problem,' Sailor Scythe smiled at her companions, her friends, her allies. Sailor Scythe used her energy to guide them to the farthest reaches of the galaxy.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was feeling a little wary from the long trip, and sighed as they passed yet another star system. Sailor Star Fighter, who was holding her hand, squeezed it gently.  
  
'No worries, Odango.' Sailor Star Fighter shot Eternal Sailor Moon an award winning glance, and Eternal Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
'We're getting close now,' Sailor Scythe looked at the familiar stars. 'I can feel it now. The dark energy is balancing out the good.' Sailor Scythe sighed as she brought the Sailor Senshi closer to her own planet.  
  
The group of Senshi started to head toward a black spot in space that seemed to suck all of the light inside of it.  
  
'She's right,' Mercury scanned the planet with her visor. 'It does look like a black hole. All of the qualities are the same. Except I can feel some life filtering out of it.' Mercury watched in awe as they grew closer to Rhea.  
  
Sailor Scythe brought the group of Senshi down and the landed onto a stone walkway.  
  
Rhea was dark, that was all that could be said about it. The skies and the ground, it was dark. A palace loomed in the distance, and it seemed to ooze blackness.  
  
"Hoshi, come here." Eternal Sailor Moon took the frightened child up into her arms.  
  
"Bad place, bad!" Hoshi cuddled closer to Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why is it bad?" Sailor Star Maker cocked her head.  
  
"Bad and hurt." Hoshi sighed and looked up into Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes. "No hurt, okay?"  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you." Eternal Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
"We should get going." Sailor Uranus looked toward the palace. She was obviously wanting the battle to get underway.  
  
"Hai, it's time to go now." The Senshi started to follow the stone path to the palace. Sailor Scythe took the lead and Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune proceeded, followed by Sailor Venus and Sailor Star Healer. Then Eternal Sailor Moon and Star Fighter walked behind them, and Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Mercury followed closely behind Eternal Sailor Moon. After them was Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Sailor Mars lagged a little bit behind, always looking behind her.  
  
"We're getting nearer now," Sailor Scythe's eyes watered a little with the sight of her beloved home. They came up to the doors of the palace.  
  
"I can feel a lot of negative energy coming out of the palace." Sailor Mars looked behind her again.  
  
Sailor Mercury put on her visor and scanned the palace. "The doors are blocked, but we might be able to blast a way through a window to the left of the door." Mercury took out her computer and started to type things into them.  
  
"Sailor Mercury is right," Sailor Star Maker looked at Sailor Mercury's computer. "I'm sure that I could blast a hole right there."  
  
"All right then, Maker, it's up to you." Sailor Moon nodded at Sailor Star Maker.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker's attack put a large hole right in the wall.  
  
"I'll check that the coast is clear," Sailor Uranus took out her space sword and went into the hole in the wall. Sailor Mars followed Sailor Uranus inside.  
  
After a few moments of waiting, the group heard Sailor Uranus. "Oi, it's all clear."  
  
The Senshi proceeded into the hole in the palace wall. They walked down a long hallway until they came to a large gold double door.  
  
"This is the main hall," Sailor Scythe touched the door, almost fondly. The Senshi heard a lock being turned in the door. Sailor Scythe placed her hands onto the door and turned the handles with ease.  
  
"My Princess should be around here." Sailor Scythe walked into the main hall followed by everyone else.  
  
The Main Hall was a huge ball room with a throne at the far end of the room. The Sailor Senshi walked through the Main Hall in darkness. The Mother Emerald cast a warm glow onto the ground as the Senshi drew nearer to the throne.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." Surya's voice rang out of the darkness. The Senshi made a circle and surrounded Eternal Sailor Moon and Hoshi.  
  
"What ever happened to you, coward?" Sailor Mars scowled at where she heard the voice.  
  
"Why waste the energy to go all the way back to your pathetic planet if I can wait for you here?" Surya laughed. "With traps!" Suddenly a round rumbling was heard and a large net dropped from the ceiling. Sailor Uranus looked up and quickly pushed Eternal Sailor Moon out of the way. The Senshi sensed the net and quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
"You can't get us with such primitive traps!" Sailor Star Healer laughed.  
  
"But, that's where you're wrong!" Surya's evil laugh rang out in the darkness all around them. Suddenly Sailor Venus screamed.  
  
"Lights On!" Surya yelled and the Main Hall Lights turned on and the Senshi turned around to look at Surya who had his arms wrapped around Sailor Venus's neck.  
  
"I can't wait to see you all die." Surya laughed as he strangled Sailor Venus.  
  
"No! Venus-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"Say goodbye!" Surya laughed.  
  
Suddenly Surya was kicked promptly in the side by Sailor Star Healer.  
  
"You can hurt her like that!" Star Healer screamed as she grabbed Sailor Venus from him.  
  
Surya floated in the air. "Fine, I thought you were too smart for my primitive tactics anyway, but don't worry, that was just Plan A."  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus sent an attack that Surya promptly dodged.  
  
"Solar Dance!" Surya yelled as he collected balls of yellow energy in his hands. He flung it around the room and it was so bright that the Senshi had to cover their eyes.  
  
When the Senshi did open their eyes again, yellow balls of light were dancing around the room.  
  
"It's only for show," Sailor Neptune scoffed.  
  
"Only for show, ne?" Surya laughed again. Suddenly balls of yellow light hit Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mars-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus couldn't believe her eyes. The balls of yellow light had hit the two Senshi and they had floated up to the ceiling with Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune inside of them. Both Senshi looked like they were sleeping.  
  
"So peaceful," Surya laughed. "I wish I could be in one of those. Now they'll never have any more worries." He laughed again and disappeared and all of the light left with him. The two balls of light started to slowly fade and Eternal Sailor Moon felt the Senshi leave her.  
  
"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus looked up at the yellow ball of light as it faded away.  
  
"Mars!" Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at the ball with Sailor Mars in it, as they slowly faded away.  
  
The Senshi stood in shock, for a moment.  
  
"I have nothing left to lose now," Sailor Uranus angrily wiped away a tear. "I'm going to kill that baka, Surya. I swear it to you, Neptune"  
  
Sailor Mercury looked around the room with her visor. "I can still see traces of his attack around the room. We need to be careful."  
  
"Hai, we'll be careful." Eternal Sailor Moon wiped away a tear that had slid down her face. "At least now Mars, you're with Jupiter." She quietly whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
[A/N: *wipes away a tear* I'm sorry that the chapter had to end that way.but it was the only way, you guys! *sighs * Okay, well, anyway, I hope you guys all review, and sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I had to work on it a lot! Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: See any other chapter of this story. ^^] 


	23. The Final Show Down With Surya!

"I think Surya's still around here some place." Sailor Mercury scanned the hallway before they left the Main Hall.  
  
"No doubt planning another surprise attack." Sailor Star Healer patted Sailor Venus on the arm.  
  
"Don't worry, The Sailor of Love can handle anything he dishes out!" Sailor Venus winked and posed.  
  
"There's our Venus-chan." Sailor Pluto smiled.  
  
The Senshi walked cautiously down the hallway for a few moments.  
  
"Minna," Suddenly Sailor Saturn spoke up. The Sailor Senshi turned at looked at Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I can feel it, everyone, I don't know how I know, but I just do. Let's make a pact right here and now, that whatever happens to us, happens for the best, okay?"  
  
"I don't understand, Saturn-san." Sailor Star Maker shook her head.  
  
"You will soon, Maker." Sailor Saturn smiled sadly.  
  
"Nothing will break us apart, don't worry!" Eternal Sailor Moon smiled. Sailor Moon put her hand out and everyone put their hands on top of them.  
  
"Together forever, Minna!" Sailor Venus grinned and added her hand.  
  
"Of course," Sailor Pluto added her hand.  
  
"Anything for Odango," Sailor Star Fighter added her hand.  
  
"Together we can beat anyone." Sailor Uranus sadly added her hand.  
  
"We will triumph," Sailor Mercury place her hand onto the pile.  
  
"Might as well join the crowd," Sailor Star Healer grinned and added her hand.  
  
"Our purpose is for each other." Sailor Saturn added her hand.  
  
"I believe in you, Moon Princess." Sailor Star Maker smiled a small smile and added her hand.  
  
"Anything for my planet, and our galaxies!" Sailor Scythe added a hand.  
  
"Me too!" Hoshi placed her small hand onto the top of the pile and laughed. The Senshi felt a warm surge flow through them.  
  
"Adding your power too, Hoshi?" Eternal Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
"Hai!" Hoshi looked up at her with winky eyes.  
  
"Together forever!" They Senshi yelled and pulled their hands from the pile.  
  
"Let's go," Sailor Uranus grinned and led the way through the long hallway. The group continued until they got to another door in the hallway.  
  
"What does this go to?" Sailor Star Fighter eyed the door suspiciously.  
  
Sailor Scythe looked at the door for a moment, trying to recall it from her memory. "I've never seen this door before. I don't know what it goes to."  
  
"Well, an unknown door must certainly leads to unknown enemies." Sailor Uranus grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Sailor Uranus stepped into the room on the other side of the door.  
  
"Come out and fight us!" Sailor Uranus gritted her teeth. The group of Senshi followed her and walked into the room. The door suddenly snapped shut behind them.  
  
"Nani?" Sailor Mercury turned around and scanned the door.  
  
"He's locked us in!" Sailor Venus tried the doorknob in vain.  
  
Sailor Uranus ran into the center of the room. "I'm sick of these games, just come out and fight me, or are you just afraid I'd win?"  
  
"Uranus, don't do that!" Sailor Mercury saw an odd colored light approaching Uranus.  
  
"Come out and fight!" Sailor Uranus brought out her space sword and looked around the room.  
  
Suddenly, Surya appeared, floating in the air.  
  
"So, you want to play, Sailor Uranus?" He floated just near Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I'll make you wish you were never born!" Sailor Uranus lunged for Surya in the air and swiped at him many times with her sword.  
  
Mercury looked around the room suspiciously. She suddenly noticed an odd aura coming off of Surya.  
  
"Back up, everyone." Sailor Mercury looked around the room at her surroundings. The Sailor Senshi formed a small circle behind Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury sent an attack at Surya, and he just absorbed the attack.  
  
"Nani?" Eternal Sailor Moon was shocked that Surya didn't get hurt.  
  
"Just as I thought, he's a hologram!" Sailor Mercury scanned the room for the source of the hologram. She saw an odd colored blot on her visor and pointed. "Attack there, Minna!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
All of the attacks formed together and send a huge wave of energy towards the point in the room. When the attacks hit that point in the room, the picture of Surya blinked and then faded.  
  
"You'll never defeat us . . ." Surya slowly faded away and disappeared.  
  
"We did it, Minna!" Sailor Venus jumped up into the air for joy.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Saturn ran in front of the group. "Silence Wall!" She pulled her staff up for protection against an attack that was sent whizzing at the Senshi. The attack bounced off Sailor Saturn's shield, but hit Sailor Uranus, rather unexpectedly.  
  
"Nani?" Eternal Sailor Moon looked up and saw that Sailor Uranus was hurt. "Uranus-chan!"  
  
"Stay here, Princess." Sailor Star Maker ordered.  
  
"Demo . . .Uranus!" Eternal Sailor Moon watched as Uranus fell to the ground.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Saturn dropped her shield and Eternal Sailor Moon ran to the side of Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Are you okay?" She knelt beside Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I'm okay, koneko-chan." Sailor Uranus smiled at her princess. "It was just a little unexpected."  
  
"Watch out!" Sailor Venus saw another attack sent whizzing at Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Uranus gathered as much strength as she had and heaved Eternal Sailor Moon out of the way of the attack.  
  
"Uranus!" Sailor Moon turned around to see Sailor Uranus hit by the attack.  
  
But just in the nick of time, Sailor Star Fighter ran in and rolled Sailor Uranus out of the way of the attack.  
  
"Form in a circle!" Sailor Saturn ran around Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star Fighter. "Silence Wall!" Her shield surrounded the Senshi.  
  
"Are you okay, Uranus-chan?" Eternal Sailor Moon ran over to Uranus.  
  
"I'm okay, this stupid baka just had to try and get some glory by saving me."  
  
Sailor Star Fighter grinned at Sailor Uranus. "A friend in need, . . .Uranus-chan."  
  
"Is a friend in deed." Sailor Uranus smiled at Sailor Star Fighter, an event that was most unexpected. "Do me a favor, ne?"  
  
"Hai, anything." Sailor Star Fighter smiled at Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Protect my koneko-chan, it seems I can't do it alone, anymore."  
  
"Hai, Uranus-chan." Sailor Star Fighter smiled and stood up from Sailor Uranus's side.  
  
"Uranus," Eternal Sailor Moon set Hoshi down next to Sailor Uranus. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll be all right," Sailor Uranus smiled. "You know, we always go down fighting!"  
  
Hoshi put her hand sympathetically onto Sailor Uranus. "Gomen," Her small eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Hoshi." Sailor Uranus turned and looked at the small child. "I just guess we got off to a bad start, ne?" Hoshi nodded her head and hugged Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Arigato, Hoshi." Sailor Uranus's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
Hoshi nodded at Uranus as Uranus closed her eyes and lay back down onto the floor.  
  
"Is she?" Eternal Sailor Moon touched Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Mercury reached down and felt Sailor Uranus's pulse. "Iie, she's just resting."  
  
"We'll get whoever did this, ne?" Eternal Sailor Moon stood up and looked at her Senshi.  
  
"Arigato, Saturn-chan." Eternal Sailor Moon smiled at Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I just want to let you all know," Eternal Sailor Moon was interrupted suddenly.  
  
"Pathetic . . ." A woman's voice echoed in the room. Hoshi ran to Eternal Sailor Moon and hid in her arms.  
  
"I thought you Earth Senshi were supposed to be tougher." The voice laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Star Maker looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
  
  
[Well, I have almost finished my story! Yay! ^^ I hope that everyone will find the end to be better then what they expected! I hope that everyone reviews! I'd like to know how you liked it! ^^ *sighs* I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, I'm just borrowing them! ^^ Ja Ne!] 


	24. I Am, , , Tuxedo Kamen?

"Who are you?" Sailor Star Maker looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"I am . . ." Suddenly a woman materialized out of thin air. "Nanashi."  
  
"You have no name?" Eternal Sailor Moon looked at the woman.  
  
"Correct, I am a nameless person, therefore, my name is Nanashi." The woman had long brown hair that was pulled into a large odango at the top of her head. She was wearing a long red, flowing dress that was ragged at the bottom. Her eyes were very piercing, an evil shade of brown that shifted to green and then blue, at will.  
  
"What do you want, to be hurting all of these Sailor Senshi?" Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at Nanshi with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt any of you, that was your own choice. I sent my servant, Surya, to go and collect the child." Nanashi motioned for Hoshi. "It was he that hurt you all, not me. I instructed him not to hurt any one of you," Nanashi sighed. "But I guess he had his own plans for certain Sailor Senshi."  
  
"What right have you to invade my planet and hurt my Princess?" Sailor Scythe yelled, having to be restrained by Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Well, I should think it would be as plain as . . ." Nanashi laughed. "The jewel around you neck!"  
  
Sailor Scythe looked down at the Mother Emerald, and saw it's light had gone to a cold shine.  
  
"What do you want with the Mother Emerald?" Sailor Star Healer scowled.  
  
"I don't intend to tell you what I want it for," Nanshi smiled. "That would defeat my purpose, I suppose." She slowly floated to the ground.  
  
"I suppose if you won't give me the Emerald, then I'll have to take it from you, the hard way!" Nanashi gathered a large red ball of energy in preparation to throw it at the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Protect the Princess!" Sailor Mercury ran in front of Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Saturn tried to run in front of Eternal Sailor Moon to protect her, but she didn't make it. Instead, Sailor Mercury was hit hard with the blast of energy.  
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Star Maker ran to aid Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Pathetic . . ." Nanashi laughed.  
  
"That is it!" Sailor Star Fighter looked around at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Uranus. "We've had enough of you, and we'll end this now!" Sailor Star Fighter raised his 'star yell'.  
  
Nanashi laughed. "You think your pathetic powers can stop me? I've been waiting years for this!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
Nanashi stepped into Sailor Star Fighter's attack. The Senshi looked up, shocked. Nanashi laughed and she held his attack and was about to throw it back, but suddenly a rose flew through the air. This caused her to drop the energy. "Nani?"  
  
"Nani?" Was the total response of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"As protector of Earth, and of the Moon, I, Tuxedo Kamen, am here!"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, what are you doing here?" Sailor Star Fighter scowled at him.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing!" Sailor Venus was fuming.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen ran over to the group of Senshi. "I know this is a little hasty, but I'm here to say gomenasai. I want to help protect the Earth as well."  
  
"You know you aren't welcome here anymore." Sailor Mercury scowled at Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Just let me protect my planet, please?" Tuxedo Kamen turned to Eternal Sailor Moon. "Uskao? Please, just let me help?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked around at her fellow Senshi. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but know that we still think of you the same as we did before this." Eternal Sailor Moon unconsciously held Sailor Star Fighter's hand for a moment and then released it.  
  
"Arigato, Minna." Tuxedo Kamen turned to Nanashi. "You'll never beat us!"  
  
"I highly doubt that statement," Nanashi laughed. She brought her hands forward in a sweeping motion and grey energy started collecting in her hands. She threw them at the Senshi and they became dark clouds. They started moving towards the Senshi.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter's attack caused three of the shadows to disappear, but a few more appeared.  
  
Nanashi laughed and threw a ball of yellow light towards Sailor Uranus.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Uranus enveloped in the light, and then she disappeared.  
  
"We must continue to fight!" Tuxedo Kamen threw roses at a few shadows that came on his left side.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker sent out an attack that killed seven of the shadows, but they seemed to just come back.  
  
Sailor Mercury, even though she was wounded, kept fighting alongside Sailor Star Maker.  
  
"We're not going to hold out very long if they just keep regenerating!" Sailor Star Healer sent an attack at a few more of the shadows.  
  
"We'll just have to go to the source!" Sailor Mercury yelled.  
  
One of the shadows was getting dangerously close to Sailor Saturn, but Sailor Pluto reflected them quickly. They exchanged words of thanks, but continued of fighting.  
  
Sailor Scythe was trying her best to hold the shadows off, but she really didn't have any sort of an attack except her transport power and her mass destruction power.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon juggled Hoshi in her arms and pulled out her tier.  
  
"Hoshi, can you help me with this?" Eternal Sailor Moon looked down at the small child who nodded and touched Sailor Moon's tier with her hand and then got down out of her arms and grabbed onto her leg.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon made all of the shadows around the Senshi disappear.  
  
"Finally, a break!" Sailor Star Healer brushed a few stray hairs out of her face.  
  
"Ah, my lovely Senshi!" Nanashi laughed. "You've done well so far, so I've decided to give you a break and a chance to hand over the Mother Emerald and the girl, and I'll promise to leave your Senshi alone for the rest of time."  
  
"How would that help us?" Sailor Venus spat the words out. "You've already gotten most of us, and you just took Uranus away! Why should we trust you?"  
  
"Your poor little Senshi was in pain, I just let her rest from it." Nanashi smiled.  
  
"Why is Hoshi and the Emerald so important for you, anyway?" Sailor Saturn scowled.  
  
"Why, my darling, I should think you would have figured it out by now. You all seemed to bright, especially little blue girl over there." Nanashi motioned towards Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I still don't know why you want my Princess's rightful property!" Sailor Scythe gripped her staff until her knuckles turned white.  
  
"It's sad . . .you don't even know the worth of the Emerald that you possess." She sighed. "I should think it was obvious. The Mother Emerald has the power to create Senshi, am I right?" Nanashi's eyes narrowed. "I want to become a Senshi, like I was supposed to."  
  
"Didn't your planet get a Senshi?" Sailor Venus looked up at Nanashi.  
  
"No, it was supposed to . . .I petitioned for it. My poor Saxo . . ." Nanashi's voice grew soft.  
  
"Saxo?" Sailor Scythe looked up at Nanashi. "That is just an asteroid that has started to orbit around an empty star! You don't deserve a Sailor Senshi, that's why you never got one!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" Nanashi sent a large red ball of energy towards Sailor Scythe. Sailor Scythe easy moved out of the way of the energy.  
  
"You don't know!" Tears streamed down Nanashi's face. "When Galaxia came, we had no hope, my entire family perished! Now I demand to have a Sailor Senshi to protect my people!" Nanashi's eyes glimmered with hatred. "And I'll get it any way that I can!" She suddenly sent another large ball of energy towards Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Saturn, Pluto!" Sailor Moon watched as they were hit by the energy and frozen in time, and then they left, just like everyone else.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she tried in vain to hit Nanashi.  
  
"You're no match for me, Moon Princess!" Nanashi laughed another evil laugh.  
  
Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker started exchanging attacks with Nanashi so the other Senshi could come up with a plan.  
  
"There's not anyway that we can fight her with our normal attacks, you saw how she grabbed Fighter's attack, right?" Tuxedo Kamen looked around him. "If there's only a way that we can get her by non traditional means . . ."  
  
"Like hand to hand combat?" Sailor Mercury piped up.  
  
"That might work." Tuxedo Kamen looked thoughtfully at Nanashi. "If I had a sword, maybe I could get her!"  
  
"Doesn't Prince Endymion have a sword?" Sailor Venus looked at Nanashi.  
  
"He does," Sailor Mercury nodded. "Can you turn into him to get Nanashi?"  
  
"We'll need a distraction." Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Star Fighter. "Are you up to the challenge, Fighter?"  
  
"Hai, I'm no chicken." Sailor Star Fighter looked at Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Okay, you can go to the left, and I'll go to the right." Tuxedo Kamen focused his energy and turned into Prince Endymion.  
  
"Be careful, Fighter." Eternal Sailor Moon looked into the eyes of her beloved.  
  
"I will, Odango, I'll come back to you." Sailor Star Fighter smiled.  
  
"Let's go now, to give Star Healer and Star Maker a rest." Prince Endymion nodded to Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter ran to the left and Prince Endymion ran to the right, sword drawn.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter made Nanashi's attention to be turned towards her.  
  
Prince Endymion ran behind Nanashi and hit her arm with his sword. She let out a scream and turned to Prince Endymion and started grappling with him. Sailor Star Fighter ran over to help, but once she got there, Nanashi grabbed her.  
  
"Fighter!" Eternal Sailor Moon had to be restrained by Sailor Venus.  
  
"We need you to stay safe!" Sailor Venus held her grip firm.  
  
Prince Endymion turned around to face the Senshi.  
  
"Endymion, do something!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Oh, I will, don't worry!" And evil look went across his face. He walked up to Sailor Star Fighter, and slapped her across the face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sailor Star Healer's eyes were opened wide.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Oh No!!! A Cliffy! I'm so evil! *laughs* But don't you all worry, I'll probably be updating tomorrow! Yay! Today was a snow day! ^^ Happy Turkey Day! (Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon . . .just borrowing her lovely characters, especially Seiya *drools *) Until next time, Ja ne!] 


	25. A Shooting Star Burns Out

"Endymion, do something!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Oh, I will, don't worry!" And evil look went across his face. He walked up to Sailor Star Fighter, and slapped her across the face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sailor Star Healer's eyes were opened wide.  
  
"I knew you were no good!" Sailor Star Fighter spit on Prince Endymion's face.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Nanashi laughed and tightened her grasp on Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
"Fighter!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed and now had to be restrained by Sailor Mercury as well.  
  
"I've been waiting for so long to do this!" Prince Endymion grabbed onto Sailor Star Fighter's henshin star and threw it onto the ground. Sailor Star Fighter turned back into Seiya.  
  
"Seiya!" Eternal Sailor Moon now had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way, but you were treading on my property." Prince Endymion laughed at Seiya.  
  
"I knew you were no good, all along!" Seiya kicked Prince Endymion as hard as he could.  
  
Prince Endymion was stunned by the kick, but brought his sword towards Seiya's neck. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!" He cut Seiya's coat open with the sword, as if to show how sharp it was.  
  
"You never deserved her!" Seiya tried to struggle against Nanashi's grip.  
  
"Why, Mamo-chan?" Eternal Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Why?" Prince Endymion laughed. "It was all because you . . .*Usako*!" He said his nickname for Usagi with such venom, that Eternal Sailor Moon started to cry again. "If you didn't go with him, and ignore our life together, then I wouldn't have betrayed you!" He laughed again. "To tell you the truth, I've never liked you anyway! I wanted get back at *him*, so Nanashi gave me the perfect opportunity to! And now I'm going to get you both, you worthless pieces of trash!"  
  
"Don't talk to her that way!" Seiya's face was red from anger and from trying to get away.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking," Prince Endymion turned back to Seiya. "You were the one who took her away from me. And now, it's time for what I've been wanting to do for a *long* time." He walked towards Seiya and shoved his sword straight into Seiya's stomach.  
  
"SEIYA!" Eternal Sailor Moon's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room.  
  
Prince Endymion yanked the sword out of Seiya with a look of satisfaction. He ran his finger along the length of the sword and collected some of Seiya's blood on his finger; he smiled and licked it off his finger.  
  
"Fighter!" Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"I'm . . .always . . .going to be here." Seiya's hushed voice carried throughout the room. "We'll always triumph . . .right . . .Odango?" Seiya took a dying breath and looked up at Eternal Sailor Moon, who was crying. "Aishiteru . . ." Seiya's head dropped down to his chest.  
  
"SEIYA!!!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at Prince Endymion who was looking at her with a look of satisfaction. "You're going to pay for this, for killing him!"  
  
"Am I?" Prince Endymion laughed and then lunged for Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. Right as he did that, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer jumped in front of them.  
  
Unfortunately, this was obviously planned, because at that exact moment, Nanashi sent out another large ball of yellow energy and it hit the four Senshi.  
  
"Maker, Healer, Venus, Mercury! No!" Eternal Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Scythe, her only Sailor Senshi left. Eternal Sailor Moon grabbed Hoshi in her arms and looked at Sailor Scythe.  
  
"This is the final battle, Usagi." Sailor Scythe brought the Mother Emerald from around her neck. "It's time to pull out the heavy weapons."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon nodded and put Hoshi down on the ground. Eternal Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity as she summoned the Imperium Silver Crystal from inside her.  
  
"No matter what you do, we will triumph!" Prince Endymion went and stood next to Nanashi, preparing for the battle.  
  
Hoshi did something odd, right before the battle started. She went to Sailor Scythe and tapped on her leg. Sailor Scythe bent down and Hoshi took the Mother Emerald from Sailor Scythe.  
  
"Hoshi?" Sailor Scythe looked at Hoshi, but when Hoshi took the Mother Emerald she was transformed into her Princess.  
  
"Princess Menuha!" Sailor Scythe bowed down.  
  
"It's time for this battle now, Scythe. We need to put our powers together with Sailor Moon."  
  
"Anything, Princess." Sailor Scythe stood up.  
  
"I thought I killed you!" Nanashi's angry voice rang out.  
  
"You did, but I sent myself back to Earth, in the form of a child. Surya saw me, and that was why he wanted me. I use my powers to create a new Sailor Senshi, a small child. You were smart to think that I was important. I was, indeed!" Menuha waved the Mother Emerald in the air and created a globe of green energy and sent it towards Nanashi. Nanashi easily deflected it.  
  
"It's time now," Princess Menuha looked at Princess Serenity.  
  
"Hai, it is time now." Princess Serenity brought the Imperium Silver Crystal in front of her and sent out a powerful beam of crystal white light.  
  
Princess Menuha brought the Mother Emerald in front of her and sent out a large beam of energy.  
  
Sailor Scythe brought her staff in front of her and moved all of her power into a beam and contributed to the ball of energy that was gathering in the center of the battle. The three women let all of the energy flow towards Nanashi and Prince Endymion.  
  
"THIS IS FOR MY PLANET!" Sailor Scythe yelled, and power drained into the attack.  
  
"THIS IS FOR THE GALAXIES!" Princess Menuha yelled as her power surged out.  
  
"THIS IS FOR MY SENSHI, AND FOR SEIYA!" Princess Serenity poured her heart into the Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
"GALAXY," Princess Menuha yelled.  
  
"STAR," Sailor Scythe yelled.  
  
"FINALE!" Princess Serenity poured her power into the attack as it hit Nanashi and Prince Endymion.  
  
The two held it off for a moment, it looked as if they could stand the immense power.  
  
'Seiya, this is for you, I'll always love you.' Princess Serenity pushed herself to the limit, adding her love for Seiya to the attack.  
  
Princess Serenity watched, as her former love, and Nanashi were hit by the attack. A huge explosion caused the attack to waver for a moment, but the three continued to hold on steady.  
  
Finally, when Princess Serenity was almost taxed by using the Crystal, they stopped the attack.  
  
"It's finally over, now." Princess Menuha turned to Princess Serenity and smiled. "We couldn't have done it without you, thank you, so much!"  
  
Princess Serenity smiled. "Anything for the peace of the Galaxies. And anything for Hoshi." Princess Serenity looked down at the ground, and brushed away a tear and transformed back into Eternal Sailor Moon. She had hoped that maybe Hoshi was someone else, but she decided that it happened this way for a reason.  
  
'Now I'm alone, there's absolutely no one left.' Eternal Sailor Moon tried as hard as she could to hold back tears as she watched the reunion of Sailor Scythe and Menuha.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't be sad . . ." Princess Menuha turned back to her.  
  
"Why not? All of my Senshi are gone!" Eternal Sailor Moon let the tears collecting in her eyes to fall out.  
  
"Why would you think such a thing?" Princess Menuha smiled and waved her hand.  
  
Suddenly a large yellow ball of energy appeared in the room, and it lowered to the ground. Inside the energy ball was all of her Senshi.  
  
"Nanashi didn't hurt any of your Senshi, she figured that if she couldn't get the Mother Emerald, then she would just harness the powers of your Sailor Senshi. So I noticed that every time a Senshi was 'killed', they were frozen in a yellow light. In my part of the galaxy, that is a tool used for transporting people to a holding facility, a dungeon, if you will. Nanashi wanted to use it as a strategy to make you weak."  
  
"So . . .my Senshi are alive?" Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at Menuha.  
  
"Hai," Menuha smiled. "And so are all of mine."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon turned around the see the yellow ball of light disappear and all of her Sailor Senshi were standing there.  
  
"Minna!" Eternal Sailor Moon ran to them.  
  
"You did it, Koneko-chan." Sailor Uranus hugged Eternal Sailor Moon  
  
"I can't believe you're all okay!" Eternal Sailor Moon hugged them all.  
  
"Of course, you baka!" Sailor Mars smiled. "We would go away so easily."  
  
"Where's Star Fighter?" Sailor Neptune looked around. Sailor Uranus elbowed her in the side.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, he didn't leave by being brought away in yellow light." Eternal Sailor Moon's tears started falling.  
  
"It'll be okay," Sailor Saturn tried to reassure Eternal Sailor Moon. "We should probably be getting home, ne? You must be tired after that long battle."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon tried to ignore the pain in her heart. "Hai, I'm really hungry."  
  
The Senshi sweat dropped.  
  
"Where's Hoshi?" Sailor Mars looked around.  
  
"I'm Hoshi." Princess Menuha smiled. "I had to recreate myself so I could come back and help you out against Nanashi." She smiled. "I'm sorry if I made you all believe I was someone else."  
  
'Yes, I had hoped you were Chibi-Usa-chan.' Eternal Sailor Moon sadly thought.  
  
"It's okay, thank you for your help." Sailor Mercury smiled.  
  
"I just don't understand, if Taiki was brought away in the yellow light, why did we think he was dead? And why was I able to get him back with the Mother Emerald?" Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Princess Menuha.  
  
"The binds of the prison can be undone with the Mother Emerald. As for thinking he was dead, he was merely floating in space. It made it feel like he was dead, but he really wasn't. By summoning him using his ring, it was like taking his henshin star." Princess Menuha smiled. "I hope it makes sense, the Mother Emerald can be very complicated at times."  
  
"It makes sense." Eternal Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"Let's get back, ne?" Sailor Star Healer yawned. "I need a break." She also tried to forget the pain in her heart from her leader dying.  
  
"Hai." Eternal Sailor Moon smiled sadly.  
  
"Arigato again, Sailor Moon. It has meant so much to us!" Sailor Scythe bowed to Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"You'll have to visit us again, okay?" Eternal Sailor Moon smiled and held hands with her fellow Senshi.  
  
"Sailor Transport!" The Senshi transported off the planet with rainbow lights flashing.  
  
"Kakyuu was wise, and she was correct." Sailor Scythe smiled at her Princess.  
  
"Come, Scythe. We have a lot of work to do now." The Princess left the room.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Sailor Scythe followed her Princess.  
  
"We need to free our other Senshi. And then I have some work with the Mother Emerald to do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Scythe walked alongside her Princess.  
  
"During your stay on Earth, a new Senshi had been born. I need to make her now." The Princess smiled.  
  
"You mean?" Sailor Scythe smiled. 'I knew it, I could feel it coming from them.' Sailor Scythe smiled to herself. 'Usagi, you won't be alone for long.'  
  
***  
  
[A/N: I'm sorry I had to leave it at a sad note, but don't fear, readers! This story is FAR from over! ^^ Maybe if you keep a cheery tune in your heart, things will work themselves out! (Is she implying something?) *nervous laugh* Of course not! Hee hee hee! ^^ I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, or the day after that. ^^ Happy Thanks Giving!! I am thankful to Naoko Takeuchi for creating Sailor Moon! ^^] 


	26. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jig

Soon things on Earth had continued back to normal. Any emotion that Usagi was feeling for Seiya, she had hidden very well.  
  
"You might even think that she didn't love him that much. But we know Usagi too well for that," Rei whispered to Makoto. "She just doesn't want us to see she's hurting for him."  
  
One night Usagi was sitting on her bed, listening to her Three Light's CD. Luna was curled up in a ball at the end of her bed. Usagi looked up from her homework and looked up and saw that the stars had started to come out. Usagi bit her lip. 'It's not the time now, Usagi.'  
  
Usagi got up from her bed and left her room. She went downstairs quietly and snuck past her family, that was watching t.v. She got to her door and went outside. She walked for a long time, not really sure where she was going. When she looked up at where she was, she realized that she was at Rei's temple. She shook her head sadly. 'I just can't think about that night, not now.' She continued down the street and when she looked up again, she was at the park. 'Why can't I just get away from him?'  
  
Usagi realized that she just couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She sat down on a bench and started hysterically sobbing. She let out all of her sadness about Seiya come out, right there.  
  
After what had seemed like hours of crying, Usagi realized that she'd have to pull herself together again.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself, Usagi. No amount of crying will bring him back. You can't hate yourself for the rest of your life because you let Mamoru hurt him, it's not going to change anything.'  
  
Usagi sighed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Usagi looked up at the starry night, and realized that the stars now only flickered with light. 'They don't shine anymore, it's because he's gone.' Usagi sighed and started to walk to her house.  
  
After she got home, and had snuck back into her room, she packed up her school bag and got into her bed. Usagi rolled over and looked at the clock. 'It's only 8:00. If I'm in bed, then Mom might think I'm ill or something.' Usagi let a tear roll down her check. 'But I don't care, it doesn't matter anymore.' Usagi turned off her light and silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Usagi was actually awoken by her alarm. She got up and felt the dried tears on her face. She shook her head and went into the bathroom and took a shower. She went to her dresser and put on her school uniform. She sat down at her mirror and looked at her reflection.  
  
'Okay, Usagi. It's time to put on your mask.' Usagi smiled widely at her reflection.  
  
"Ohayo, Minna!" Usagi practiced a wave and then scowled at her reflection. 'If I continue to do this, I'm sure I'll crack.' Usagi put her hair up in Odangos and grabbed her school bag and went down stairs.  
  
"Usagi! You're up early!" Ikuko was cooking pancakes. "Your father isn't even up yet, silly goose." She giggled. "Maybe you both are switching places."  
  
"That would be funny." Usagi smiled through her mask of faux happiness.  
  
"Well, here's your breakfast." Ikuko placed a few pancakes in front of Usagi. She ate one, rather slowly and then stood up. "Mom, I have to get to school early, so I'll be going now. Ja ne!" Usagi left the kitchen and put on her shoes and left the house.  
  
"Demo," Her mother followed her to the door, just in time to see it shut. "You only ate one pancake." Ikuko shook her head. "Maybe she's sick." She went back into the kitchen to get the table ready for Shingo.  
  
Usagi walked down the street towards school, she was looking at the ground and she kicked a stone with her foot. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomenasai, I didn't see you." Usagi stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan." Usagi looked up to see Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"Ohayo," Usagi put her mask back on. "When are you guys going to finish vacation and go back to Kinmoku?"  
  
"We're probably going to be here for a few more days, at least." Taiki tried to smile at Usagi.  
  
"Have you told," She swallowed. "Kakyuu-hime yet?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked back up at Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"Hai," Yaten put his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Okay then." Usagi tried to hold her tears back and tried as hard as she could, to keep her mask on.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Usagi-chan?" Taiki was worried about the frail-looking Moon Princess. It looked like she hadn't been eating a lot lately, and she must have had a few sleepless nights because her make-up couldn't hide the dark circles the lightly spotted the bottom of her eyes.  
  
"I'll be okay, really. Taiki-san, when you do go home, give my regards to Kakyuu-hime." Usagi squinted her eyes. "If you will excuse me, I have to get to school now." Usagi walked past Yaten and Taiki, inconspicuously wiping her eyes.  
  
"It seems she was the hardest hit by Fighter's death." Taiki watched Usagi walk down the street.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yaten scowled. "She barely shows any sign she's upset about him!"  
  
"Yaten, did you look at her eyes? She had dark circles. And it looks like she's lost weight; she must not be eating. There are signs that she is just trying to hold all of her grief inside her, can't you feel it? The Moon Princess doesn't like to see anyone worry about her." Taiki sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right, as usual." Yaten continued to walk down the street.  
  
"I'm afraid that I am." Taiki sadly shook his head, as he continued to walk with Yaten.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan!" Minako startled Usagi, who was looking out the window.  
  
"Oh? Ohayo," Usagi turned from the window and looked at her cheery friend.  
  
"How was your evening?" Minako smiled as much as she could.  
  
"It was okay, Minako-chan. Luna slept all night, and she wasn't very much company." Usagi put her mask back on, her protection, her facade.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Artemis left last night to visit Luna." Minako winked. "I wonder what those two are up to!" She giggled.  
  
"When did he leave?" Usagi smiled at Minako, feeling a little happy to be let in on a secret.  
  
"Around ten o'clock." Minako grinned.  
  
"Oh, I was in bed at eight."  
  
"You went to bed at eight o'clock?" Minako almost yelled.  
  
"Hai, I was tired." Usagi lied and turned back to the window.  
  
"Hai," Minako tried to recover from her statement. "Homework makes me so tired sometimes, you know, I think last week I almost feel asleep at five!" She smiled, but Usagi had turned back to the window. "How about you meet us at Crown's after school?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi's distracted response came.  
  
"Okay, I have to go ask Ami a question about the math homework, I'll be back, okay?"  
  
" . . .Hai . . ."  
  
Minako scowled and went over to Ami's desk. "Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami looked up from the book she was reading. "Hai, Minako-chan?"  
  
"I'm worried about Usagi-chan. Last night I tired to call her, but I didn't get an answer from her line. And Usagi told me that she went to bed at eight o'clock."  
  
"I'm worried about her too, Minako-chan. I just don't know what we can do to help her." Ami looked over at Usagi, who was staring out the window. "I know she acts happy, but I can tell that she isn't. There isn't much we can do, except be there for her."  
  
"I invited her to Crown's after school. Maybe a sundae will cheer her up." Minako smiled sadly.  
  
"Maybe, Minako-chan. I just don't know."  
  
After that the teacher came in and they began their lessons. A little while through class, the teacher wrote an equation on the board.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what x equals?" The teacher looked around the room, and Ami raised her hand. "Anyone but Mizuno-san?" The teacher looked around for an unsuspecting student. "Tsukino-san, can you tell me what x equals?"  
  
Usagi looked up at the board for a moment. "X equals 12."  
  
The teacher almost fell down she was so surprised. "Did you look at someone else's paper?"  
  
"Iie," Usagi looked up at the teacher. "I have it done out right here." She pointed to a sheet of notebook paper. The class giggled as the teacher went over to check Usagi's work.  
  
"I guess it is right, can anyone tell me the answer to the next question?" The teacher went over to Minako. "Aino-san?"  
  
"Fifteen?"  
  
"Did you do your homework, Aino-san?"  
  
"Well, Sensei-san, I tried but . . ." Minako put her hand behind her head.  
  
Usagi went back to looking out the window. 'It's all colorless now, everything is a void.'  
  
After school, Usagi was walking down the hallway and suddenly Makoto came up to her.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto smiled and waved.  
  
"Hello Mako-chan." Usagi smiled through her mask.  
  
"Are you going to go to Crown's with us? I'll buy you a sundae!"  
  
Usagi first thought about how she would normally act, and then she let her mask do the work. "Hai, Mako-chan! Hurry up, let's go! I'm starving!" Usagi grabbed Makoto's hand and sped out of the school until they met up with Minako and Ami.  
  
"Let's go!" Usagi smiled on the outside, but on the inside, she felt like her heart didn't work anymore.  
  
Once they got to Crown's they met up with Rei and then all ordered sundaes and the Senshi were happily eating them.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Makoto, almost like a vision. She remembered when she was outside talking with Seiya. She didn't know why it made her think of this, but it did.  
  
~^Flashback^~  
  
"But, Makoto, I just want you to know that I really do love her, and I would understand if Mamoru and Usagi got back together." He was very solemn. "But, I would give up my life for her, and if that was what I needed to do, then I would. If my duty was to give Usagi back up to Mamoru, then I would do it, even though it would almost kill me."  
  
~^End Flashback^~  
  
"Oh my goodness." Makoto dropped the spoon that she was holding in her hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Mako-chan?" Ami looked up at Makoto.  
  
"I think . . .I think he knew." Makoto brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Knew what?" Minako took another bite of her sundae.  
  
Makoto looked over at Usagi and sighed. "Never mind." Makoto didn't want to say anything to make Usagi any sadder then she might already be. "Usagi, I have a bunch of tokens, do you want to go play some video games? We can meet you there after we pay, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Usagi ate the last bite of her sundae and took the tokens that were in Makoto's out-stretched hand. Usagi went down to the arcade.  
  
"Minna," Makoto said as she watched Usagi leave. "I think that Seiya- kun knew that he was going to . . ." Makoto swallowed and searched for the right word. "Leave us." "Why do you think that?" Rei gave Makoto a funny look.  
  
"Well, it was something he said to me after you were having that vision, Rei. He said, *'I would give up my life for her, and if that was what I needed to do, then I would.'* Of course he was talking about if he ever had to give Usagi up to Mamoru, but I think it applies the same." Makoto shook her head.  
  
"It does make it sound like he knew something . . ." Ami looked down at her half-eaten sundae.  
  
"Poor Usagi-chan. We need to make an extra effort to be with her, okay?" Minako sighed.  
  
"Hai, we better go down to the arcade before she suspects something." Rei stood up and the Senshi went to the arcade.  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled and waved, "Ja ne, Minna!" Usagi skipped out the doorway and walked down the street. She waited until she got at least a block away before she changed to shuffling her feet along.  
  
Usagi looked up at the sky and sighed as she saw a sliver of the moon peeking out of the blue sky.  
  
'Life just isn't worth living now, I just wish there was some Youma that could come and kill me.' Usagi thought to herself ruefully, but then reflected upon it some more. 'Iie, Usagi, pull yourself together. Wishing bad things upon yourself will only make you feel worse.' Usagi mentally scolded herself.  
  
Usagi passed a couple walking down the street, holding hands.  
  
"How much do you love me?" The girl giggled and grabbed onto the boy's hand.  
  
"I'll love you forever, until the stars stop blinking and the ocean covers the Earth."  
  
"Only that much?" The girl giggled as the boy placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Iie, more then that."  
  
Usagi watched as the couple walked down the street. 'He loved me more then that,' Usagi tried to hold back tears, she ran as quickly as she could to her house. When she got inside, she ran into her room and locked herself inside. Usagi sat on her bed and played her Three Light's CD. The only source she had left of her beloved Seiya's voice.  
  
"Yume no naka de nando mo  
  
Sotto kuchidzuke kawashita  
  
Sukitooru tsubura na hitomi ni Suikomarete iku  
  
Kimi no naka de madoromu  
  
Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou  
  
Aa itsu made mo samenaide to  
  
Tsuraku sakebu no sa"  
  
"In my dreams, how many times have we  
  
Given each other tender kisses  
  
When I look into your round eyes  
  
I am drawn right into them  
  
Dropping off to sleep held by you  
  
Like that, I am wrapped in your warmth  
  
Oh, if I could never wake up from this  
  
I yell that out with pain"  
  
Usagi cried silently as she listened to the song that was written for her, when she was so blind. Now she was the one wishing that she could be with him.  
  
'Oh the irony.' Usagi thought to herself and another sob shook her body. 'I just can't live like this any more.' Usagi looked up and out her window. 'I know now what I must do. Please, Minna, forgive me.' Usagi got up and went to her desk and scribbled a note on it.  
  
She looked around her room and sighed. 'Sayonara.' Usagi closed her door and left her room.  
  
The weather had gotten oddly cloudy, and it was threatening to rain. "Minna," Ami looked up at the clouds. "It looks like rain, we better be getting home soon."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. Maybe we should drop by Usagi-chan's for a visit, maybe?" Minako squinted at the clouds with a look that seemed to say 'Don't you dare rain and mess up my pretty hair!'  
  
"Hai, maybe a visit to Usagi-chan would cheer her up a bit. And plus, it's closer to where we are now." Rei nodded to her friends and they continued down the street.  
  
Usagi sighed as she climb the last step to the rooftop. "It seems like I was here yesterday." Usagi sighed as she thought of the battle between Tin Nyanko. Usagi suddenly remembered her savior from that battle, it was Seiya. She had foolishly wished it had been Mamoru, but it wasn't. It was her real Prince, her love.  
  
"Am I not good enough?" Seiya's words echoed through her mind.  
  
"Gomenasai, Seiya-san. I just wasn't ready for you yet. Please forgive me, please." Usagi clutched her locket and looked up at the sky, and a raindrop landed on her cheek. Usagi walked to the edge of the rooftop and glanced through the chain link fence that separated her from the edge of the roof. 'This will be the last time . . .' Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Eternal Sailor Moon summoned her tier and blasted a hole in the chain link of the fence. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Usagi quickly de transformed when she found the hole to be satisfactory.  
  
Usagi took her locket in her hand and looked at it ruefully. "And to think, the sailor-suited pretty soldier of love, courage, and justice would be using her powers this way." Usagi took her compact off and threw it to the ground. 'We don't want any powers of that locket to stop me.' Usagi sighed and walked to the edge of the roof and looked down.  
  
"Soon I'll be with you, Seiya." Usagi smiled, for the first time in a long while, a true smiled of complete and udder happiness.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the latest chapter. Sorry about my absence from updating, schedules are getting crazy this time of year, know what I mean? Well, if you enjoyed my story, I like to hear from you, even if it's constructive, I don't mind! This IS my first fic, anyway, so it's not going to be great. Well, R/R, I love you ALL!!!] 


	27. The Note

"Hello girls!" Ikuko smiled as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello, we were just wondering if we could see Usagi for a moment?" Ami smiled.  
  
"Hai, she's up in her room, probably doing her homework. I could hear her music playing when I got home." Ikuko smiled.  
  
"Arigato," The girls walked up to Usagi's room, and Minako knocked on the door. "Usagi-chan? Are you awake in there?" She grinned and opened the door up.  
  
"Nani?" Minako looked around the room, but found no sign of Usagi. The rest of the girls walked into the room and started looking around for any sign of Usagi.  
  
"Minna!" Ami picked up a note that was on Usagi's desk.  
  
"What does it say?" The girls crowded around Ami.  
  
"Minna, Gomenasai. I love every one of you, but it's just been too much for me. I've tried, I really have. The pain in my heart just won't go away, and it has been eating me alive. I love you Mama, Daddy and Shingo. I love my friends too, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Rei, as well as Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna. Taiki and Yaten will always be in my heart. Please don't cry, be brave, like Sailor Senshi would be. Remember, I love you all. ~Usagi"  
  
"Usagi-chan is . . .?" Makoto put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"We have to find her," Ami looked up at the girls with tears in her eyes. "Makoto, you call the Outers and Yaten and Taiki. The rest of us will start looking for her, she can't have gone far."  
  
The girls quickly left the room, and Ami stuffed the note into her pocket. "We're taking Usagi-chan out for a study group!" Ami yelled as she and the other girls ran out of the house.  
  
Makoto opened up her communicator and send a message to The Outers as she ran to the park.  
  
"Haruka?" Makoto panted.  
  
"Hai? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Usagi-chan . . .I think she's going to do something . . .if we don't find her and stop her! Please,"  
  
"Koneko-chan?" Haruka's eyes widened. "Kuso! We'll be there right now."  
  
"Arigato." Makoto turned off her communicator and continued to run to the park, looking for any sign of her Princess.  
  
  
  
While Ami and Minako were running, they suddenly felt an odd energy.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon?" Minako looked up and saw a pink light shining from Juuban High School's roof. Minako opened up her communicator and Haruka appeared on the screen. "Juuban High's roof." Haruka nodded and Minako turned the communicator off.  
  
"I just hope we can get there in time, before she does something stupid." Minako panted as she ran alongside Ami.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Juuban High's roof." Haruka nodded as she sped the car up.  
  
"Why are we going so fast, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru watched with wide eyes as the buildings sped by.  
  
"Usagi's in trouble." Michiru turned around to Hotaru, who was in the back seat.  
  
"Our Princess?" Hotaru put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Hai, try not to worry, I'm sure we'll get there soon." Michiru grabbed onto the door of the car as they rounded another corner. "Of course we will, with Haruka's driving."  
  
"No time for jokes now." Haruka gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako and Ami got to the bottom of Juuban High, just as a large hole was blasted through the chain link fence.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't do it!" Ami and Minako ran into the school, trying to get to the roof as fast as they could.  
  
  
  
"Sayonara Minna." Usagi took a deep breath as she stood on the edge of the roof.  
  
  
  
"Hurry," Haruka snapped the car door shut and ran to the bottom of Juuban High.  
  
She looked up and saw Usagi standing on the edge of the roof. Michiru and Hotaru ran over as well, and they both were joined by Makoto and Rei. Taiki and Yaten were running alongside them.  
  
"There!" Haruka pointed to Usagi, and her jaw was wide open.  
  
"I told you she was hardest hit." Taiki looked up at the desperate Moon Princess.  
  
"Fine, I said you were right, already." Yaten covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
"Koneko-chan!" Haruka tried to yell to Usagi. "Don't do it, we're right here, just come down and talk to us!  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi looked down and saw her Sailor Senshi on the ground below her. She bit her thumb, 'I didn't want them to have to see this. I should've known better, I can't chicken out now, or I'll never be able to do it.'  
  
Usagi took another deep breath, deciding that it was the right thing to do. Minako and Ami ran through the door to the roof just in time to see Usagi step off the roof.  
  
"NO!!!!! USAGI-CHAN!!!!" Ami and Minako both yelled as they ran to the edge of the roof, to see Usagi plunging to the ground.  
  
  
  
*^Slow Motion^*  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see the world around her streaking past her field of vision. 'Soon the ground will come.' Usagi thought happily. 'I'll be with you now, Seiya.'  
  
Suddenly Usagi was struck by a bright red light. Usagi was enveloped in the light as she neared the ground. She suddenly felt a sense that she hadn't felt in a long time, and then Usagi's mind went blank as she touched ground.  
  
  
  
"NO!!!" Haruka tried to run to where her Princess was falling. But she was blinded by a bright red light. She opened her eyes to see dark figures standing where Usagi had been in mid-air. One dark figure held Usagi in their arms.  
  
"PRINCESS!!!!" Haruka ran blindly to the figures, but they disappeared in another flash of red light.  
  
"NO!!" The other Senshi yelled as the figures disappeared.  
  
  
  
Minako and Ami ran to the edge of the roof just in time to see Usagi step off. They looked off the edge and then they saw Usagi fall into a bright red light. Four dark figures were floating in the air, and one was holding Usagi.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako screamed.  
  
Suddenly as fast as the light had come, it had disappeared.  
  
The girls heard Haruka scream, "PRINCESS!!!"  
  
Minako and Ami felt a breeze behind them and as they turned around, they saw that bright red light appear again.  
  
*^End Slow Motion*^  
  
  
  
[A/N: Dun dun dun!!!! A Cliffy! O.O At least I'm updating, ne? Well, I hope that if you liked my chapter, then you'll review. I know Usagi is out of character . . . she'd never try to commit suicide, but hey . . .I think she's affected a LOT differently in my story. Okie, then. ^^ Review, I like hearing from you!] 


	28. The Red Light Of Truth

Usagi slowly opened her eyes to only be bathed in red light.  
  
"Sh . . ." a deep voice cooed. "It's going to be alright now."  
  
Usagi blinked several times to try to blink away the brightness of the light. "Am I in heaven?"  
  
"Not yet," A voice laughed. "But soon you will be." The female voice was so familiar.  
  
"It's a good time we came when we did." Another female's voice Usagi knew but couldn't place.  
  
"Wouldn't I be in a fix then, ne?" Another girl's voice, this time it was even more recognizable.  
  
Usagi blinked a few times and she realized she was being held in someone's arms. Usagi finally got over the blinding feeling she felt in her eyes and looked up into the face of the person who was holding her.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi looked up into his face and started to cry. "I must be in Heaven now, finally." She sobbed against Seiya's chest.  
  
"Sh . . .Odango." Seiya's voice was like music to Usagi's ears. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi sobbed. Seiya gently let Usagi down onto the ground.  
  
"I'm not the only one here to see you." He smiled and Usagi looked at who he was standing next to.  
  
"Menuha-Hime?" Usagi looked at Princess Menuha, who bowed and smiled. "Akiko," Usagi smiled at her ally, Sailor Scythe.  
  
"Don't forget me!" A cheery voice piped up. Usagi turned and looked.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan!"  
  
"Hai!" Chibi-Usa smiled and waved. "I'm only here for a second, though. I just had to tell you that I'm here!" Chibi-Usa turned to Sailor Pluto who had appeared at her side. "See you later!" Chibi-Usa and Sailor Pluto disappeared.  
  
Everything was just too much for Usagi who collapsed in Seiya's arms.  
  
  
  
"Seiya-san?" Ami was also in shock, the dark figures finally turned lighter and she saw who they were.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan?" Minako put her hand to her mouth in shock. What was being said could not be heard by the two, but Sailor Pluto appeared and then left with Chibi-Usa. Then Usagi passed out and Seiya picked her up and carried her again.  
  
"Akiko!" Minako ran over to Princess Menuha, Akiko and Seiya.  
  
"Let's get Odango home, ne?"  
  
Ami and Minako nodded, not sure what to think.  
  
***  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She was at home, in her own room. She sat up quickly, only to lie back down with the throbbing of her head being too much to bear.  
  
"Odango?" The familiar voice rang through Usagi's headache.  
  
Usagi turned to see someone sitting at her desk. "S...Seiya?"  
  
"Who else would it be?" Seiya shot Usagi a grin. "Yaten?"  
  
Usagi laughed, but it hurt her head. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you, I hope I never wake up from this dream." Usagi smiled and beckoned Seiya to come over.  
  
"Sorry, Odango." Seiya smiled, "This isn't a dream."  
  
"Then come over here so I can see you," Usagi smiled.  
  
"Pinch yourself." Seiya dared.  
  
"Okay then," Usagi pinched herself and let out a small yelp. It was obviously a lot harder then she thought it would be. "Then can't you come over here and see me, Real Life Seiya?"  
  
"No can do," Seiya's face grew serious. "I'm not a dream, but I can't touch you because I'm a hologram."  
  
"What?" Usagi's eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"I'm kidding!" Seiya laughed and quickly ran over to her bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, Odango." He knelt near her bed.  
  
Usagi wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and gently touched Seiya's hair. "Seiya, I've told you this a thousand times in my dreams, since you left, but please stay with me." Usagi started to cry again.  
  
"I promise you this time, I'll stay forever, Odango Atama." Seiya gently touched Usagi's hair.  
  
"Oh Seiya!" Usagi threw her arms around Seiya's neck. "Aishiteru." She started to kiss him repeatedly on the face. Usagi shut her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Enough, Usako." Suddenly Seiya's voice grew darker, and Usagi opened her eyes to see that her arms were wrapped around . . .Mamoru? Usagi shrieked and drew back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mamoru laughed. "I'm not good enough for you?" He picked up the sword he had used to kill Seiya. "You're next, Usako!" Usagi screamed as Mamoru got closer and closer to her.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat upright in bed and screamed. She looked over to her desk and saw that there was someone in that chair. Usagi screamed again. 'It's Mamoru!' He worried mind repeated in her mind.  
  
Suddenly her bedroom door burst open, and Haruka flew in through the door.  
  
"Koneko-chan?" Haruka ran to Usagi. Usagi started to cry as Haruka brought her into a hug. "What did you do to her, Kou?" Haruka stared at the man in the corner of the room.  
  
"Nothing!" Seiya put his hands in front of himself, almost like it would protect her from the wrath of Haruka.  
  
Usagi suddenly stopped crying. "Kou?" She looked at Seiya again. "SEIYA!!!" She jumped off of her bed and tackled Seiya.  
  
"Koneko?" Haruka was very confused.  
  
Usagi continued to plant kisses all of Seiya. "Seiya! Seiya! If you're a dream again, I'll have Haruka kill you!"  
  
Seiya looked at Usagi with frightened eyes. "Nani?"  
  
"You shouldn't tease me like you do." Usagi didn't stop the barrage of kisses she was giving him.  
  
Haruka sighed and muttered to herself as she left the room, "Get a room." Haruka shut the door behind her and finally Usagi stopped kissing Seiya.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at Seiya. He was blushing a lovely shade of beet red, as he realized that Usagi was putting herself in a very odd position, being on him like she was. Usagi laughed and stood up, helping him up as she did. She brought him over to her bed and when he sat down she gave him a very passionate kiss. She broke the kiss after a moment and stared into his shocked, but delighted eyes.  
  
"Why Seiya?" She whispered to him, taking her hands in his. "Why, how did you come back?"  
  
Seiya grinned at Usagi and put his finger to her lips. "If I have to tell you, you'll never discover it for yourself." He smiled.  
  
"But, Seiya," Usagi protested. "Then I suppose this must still be a dream, if you won't even tell me." Usagi pouted.  
  
"Okay, if you must know." A grin went across Seiya's face. "Menhua- hime found my Henshin Star. Then she used it with the Mother Emerald. She really wasted a lot of energy on me, but I wanted to come back. I couldn't bear to leave you here, devastated. You know, after Mamoru," Seiya sighed, recalling his own death and trailed off for a moment. "And I can tell that I got here right in time." Seiya looked up at Usagi with a scolding look in his eyes. "What, pray tell, were you doing on the roof of the school?"  
  
Usagi looked at the ground, tears coming to her eyes. "Gomenasai, Seiya. I told you, you know I did." She let the tears fall. "I told you that if you left me then I would die, and I did. First I died inside, I tried to be myself, but I found myself putting on this mask . . ." Usagi sobbed. "I just couldn't do it anymore. All I had to remember you by was your CD." She sobbed again. "And every time I heard you singing, I knew who you were singing to. How I was so blind when you were here to begin with, I just lost my way." Usagi collapsed into sobs, she obviously couldn't put all of her pain into context.  
  
"Odango," Seiya whispered and drew the crying girl into his arms. "I didn't want to leave you, I had to. Please forgive me, but, Odango, if I hadn't come back at that exact moment, I wouldn't have an Odango Atama anymore, I would've had a pancake." He let a tear fall down his face. "I couldn't bear that anymore then you felt when I left. When I left Earth last time, there was this hole in my heart, I just couldn't repair it anymore. I left Seiya Kou here on Earth, and I couldn't get that part of my back anymore."  
  
"Seiya," Usagi sobbed. "I'm so sick of everyone trying to keep us apart. I'm in love with you, Seiya Kou. Not Sailor Star Fighter, I am in love with Seiya Kou. This is Usagi Tsukino talking, not Sailor Moon or even Princess Serenity. I love you Seiya Kou." Usagi looked up into Seiya's eyes. "Who gives a care about the future with Mamoru? I already saw that Chibi-Usa will come back, Sailor Pluto showed you too. Let's go somewhere, where we'll never get bothered by anyone who wants us to be apart." Usagi tried to stop crying as she looked into the eyes of her beloved, her Seiya.  
  
"I don't think we'll have to go anywhere to make that happen, Odango." Seiya smiled and kissed Usagi. "Now we are bonded by love, and I'll make sure nothing will come between us."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" The door burst open, and Minako ran in. She ran to Usagi and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried about you, are you okay?" The sadness left her voice. "How could you do that? How . . .could . . .you . . .do . . .that!!!?" Minako clutched her hands at her sides, in fists. Ami then ran into the room after Minako.  
  
"Usagi-chan," She sighed. "You had us so worried."  
  
"Gomenasai, Minako-chan, Ami-chan. I can't explain why I did, because you'd never understand. But I am sorry, and now that I know I have the love from everyone I love, I'll be able to live happily forever." She smiled and took Seiya's hand. She then stood up and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder.  
  
"Gomen, Venus-chan, Minako. What I did was stupid, and you can be sure I'll never do it again." Minako's stance softened a bit, and she flung her arms around Usagi, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We'll be together forever, Usagi-chan!" Stars appeared in her eyes, and Ami sweat dropped.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami sighed. "Everyone is downstairs, waiting for you. They wanted to make sure you are all right."  
  
Usagi smiled and took Seiya's hand in her hand. "I'm all right, at least now I am."  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Awwwwww! ^^ How cute! I'm so happy! *jumps for joy* My story is really making me happy! I just finished typing the end, but I still have to revise it and post it! It'll be just a few more chapter for you guys! R/R!] 


	29. So This Is Goodbye?

Things settled down after the whole incident, and Usagi was back to her original self.  
  
One day she was sitting in the park with Seiya, her head was on his shoulder and their hands were intertwined.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya's soft voice broke the silence.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi sighed and squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"I have something to tell you," He turned and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi could sense fear in Seiya's eyes.  
  
"I . . .I . . ." Seiya turned away from Usagi's gaze.  
  
"What?" Usagi sat up.  
  
"I . . ." Seiya shook his head and turned back to her gaze. "You know that I love you with all my heart, right?"  
  
Usagi was a little frightened by this. "Hai,"  
  
"So you know that no matter what, I'll always love you?"  
  
"What is it, Seiya?"  
  
Seiya sighed a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I have to go back home . . ." He muttered, hoping that he said it loud enough for Usagi to hear.  
  
"What?" Usagi looked up at him, she couldn't believe that he couldn't just tell her.  
  
He turned and looked her straight in the eye. "I have to go back, to Kinmoku."  
  
"You do?" Usagi felt a sick feeling come over her. "I mean, of course you do,"  
  
Usagi put her hand to her mouth, trying to keep her breakfast down. 'Why am I feeling like this?'  
  
"I'm so sorry, Usagi. I wish I could stay here with you, I mean . . .why would I want to leave? But Taiki and Yaten are insisting that we go back, if only for a visit."  
  
Usagi had turned away from Seiya; she was feeling incredibly nauseous.  
  
"Please, Odango, understand. I'll come back to you as soon as I can." Small tears formed in his eyes and he angrily brushed them away.  
  
"I . . .have to . . .go." Usagi stood up and ran as fast as she could, away from the park.  
  
"Odango . . ." Seiya whispered and he watched her retreating in the distance. Another tear formed in his eye. "So this is good bye?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiya walked slowly towards Rei's Temple, his hands were in his pockets and his head was staring at the ground. He wanted to bring Usagi with him, he wanted to say goodbye to her, and he didn't know when he would get a chance to return again. He slowly climbed the stairs to the shrine and saw Taiki and Yaten standing there, with Minako and Ami at their sides.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Yaten looked up at Seiya, and could tell that something was wrong with him by the way he was walking.  
  
"She isn't coming." Seiya quietly said.  
  
"Why not?" Minako looked up at Seiya.  
  
Seiya shrugged and then looked at Minako. "I suppose she can't handle me leaving. I tried to tell her, but she just got upset and ran away." He shook his head and tried to fight back the tears that came to his eyes. He set his hand on Minako's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Tell her that I love her, okay?"  
  
Minako nodded.  
  
Yaten was going to comment on that, but he could tell that it wasn't the time to, Seiya was much too vulnerable now, so instead he said, "It's time to go now. I'm sure that Kakyuu will let us come back really soon." He hugged Minako, whispered a goodbye and went and stood near Seiya. Taiki did the same to Ami and then went and stood near Seiya and Yaten.  
  
"Bai bai!" Minako waved and blew a kiss to Yaten.  
  
The three boys nodded to each other.  
  
"Maker Star Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Healer Star Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!"  
  
The Three Sailor Star Lights held hands and transported themselves off of Earth.  
  
  
  
Usagi ran blindly down the street, nothing made sense to her, all she knew was that she had to get to a bathroom, and fast. She found one quickly and then threw up her breakfast. After that, she ran back to the park, but she couldn't find Seiya anywhere.  
  
'What did I do? He must think that I hate him now.' Usagi looked around for any sign of him, but found none, so she decided to walk to Rei's Temple, she thought maybe Rei might know something about his leaving. When she climb the steps to the Shrine, she saw Ami and Minako looking up at the sky. Usagi walked over to them and looked up at the sky as well.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Usagi stood near Minako.  
  
"Ah!" Minako screamed. "You scared me, Usagi! Don't creep up on me like that!"  
  
"Gomen, but what were you looking at?" Usagi smiled with innocence only she possessed.  
  
"We were watching them leave." Ami quietly said.  
  
"Leave? Who?" Usagi looked around, question marks were in the air.  
  
"The Star Lights." Minako added, sadly.  
  
"Seiya? He was leaving today?" Usagi put her hands to her mouth. "Oh no . . ."  
  
"His heart was broken, Usagi-chan." Minako placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"He couldn't have thought that I . . .Oh my goodness." Usagi fell to the ground.  
  
"What did you do to him, Usagi?" Minako shook her head.  
  
"I don't know . . .he was talking, and I had to throw up, so I ran to the bathroom and when I came back, he was gone."  
  
"Poor Seiya, he thought you had gotten upset about him leaving." Minako shook her head.  
  
"No, I understood that he would have to go back and visit his princess. Oh my goodness . . ." Usagi started to cry.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan. We're still here for you."  
  
***  
  
A week had passed and the Star Lights were still on Kinmoku. Sailor Star Fighter just couldn't concentrate, all thoughts, all actions reminded her of Odango.  
  
"Fighter?" Princess Kakyuu asked once again. Sailor Star Fighter had been looking off into space.  
  
"Fighter?" She tried again, but no avail. "Fighter!"  
  
Sailor Star Healer elbowed Sailor Star Fighter sharply in the side.  
  
"Oi, cut that out." Fighter rubbed her side.  
  
"Princess Kakyuu has been trying to get your attention for almost five minutes now!" An annoyed Star Healer replied.  
  
"Gomen," Fighter came back from out of her dream world.  
  
"Fighter . . ." Princess Kakyuu sighed and shook her head. "I can't keep your head here on Kinmoku for even a few moments." She scolded.  
  
"I said gomenasai . . ." Fighter shook her head.  
  
"My precious Star Light," Kakyuu placed her hand on Fighter's chin. "I can't keep you here any longer. Your hearts aren't here at all, they're back on Earth, and yours belongs to a certain Moon Princess."  
  
"Not anymore," Fighter shook her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Star Healer smacked Fighter in the side. "You have someone back on Earth who would die for you, just like she would have died for *anyone* of her Senshi!"  
  
"Yes, be sensible Fighter," Maker chimed in.  
  
"No, not since that day . . ." Fighter trailed off, thinking about Usagi running away.  
  
"Her heart has belonged to you ever since the battle with Galaxia, so don't be giving me that crap!" Healer crossed her arms and looked at Fighter as if she were the stupidest thing in the Galaxy.  
  
"Princess, if it suits you, I am willing to stay here and be with you, as long as you need me." Fighter bowed to Princess Kakyuu.  
  
"Fighter . . ." Princess Kakyuu couldn't bear to see her favorite Senshi in pain. She sighed, "If that is what you desire, Fighter."  
  
"Demo . . .iie! What about Usagi? Did you ever think about that, you baka? If she almost killed herself because you were dead, can you image what she'll do if you never come back?" Healer's eyes were filled with sympathetic tears. "You have NO reason to break her heart AGAIN!"  
  
"Healer . . ." Princess Kakyuu started.  
  
"Healer, I've made up my mind." Fighter turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"But you LOVE her!" Healer protested, but was silenced by Kakyuu's arm that was thrust in front of her.  
  
"Let her think a while longer, maybe the truth will come to her." Kakyuu's eyes filled with tears for her beloved Senshi.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter just walked away from them, black hair swishing behind her.  
  
*** 


	30. The Return And The End

"Usagi-chan, maybe you should see a doctor." Minako said to Usagi as she exited the bathroom once again. It had been a week since Seiya had left, and Usagi kept throwing up.  
  
"It's fine, Minako-chan. I just have a flu that I can't shake. I'm sure it'll get better soon." She took a vitamin pill that Minako held in her hand. "Ami said that this should help me get better." She popped it into her mouth and drank a large gulp of water.  
  
"I hope so, but if it gets worse, please, promise me you'll go to the doctors, okay?" Minako and Usagi were going to continue to go shopping.  
  
"Hai, I promise, don't be so worried about me," Usagi laughed.  
  
"You don't want to be sick when they come back," Minako sighed, dreaming of her beloved Yaten.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Minako, I can't keep your mind focused on anything, you keep thinking about . . .'Yaten'!" She batted her eyelashes trying to copy Minako.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako elbowed her. "That isn't very nice. You're just jealous because you don't have anyone as wonderful as Yaten!"  
  
"No, I just have Seiya . . .what will I ever do?" Usagi laughed as they passed a clothing store.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Rei-chan?" Usagi saw a girl browsing among the racks of clothes.  
  
"Yeah, let's go and talk to her!" he girls laughed and ran into the shop.  
  
***  
  
"Please, Healer, bring Fighter to me." Princess Kakyuu sat on her throne; she was worried about her Senshi.  
  
"But what if she won't listen?" Healer shook her head.  
  
"I will drive reason into her head. You both will go back willingly, but *she* will go back even if *I* take her there kicking and screaming."  
  
Princess Kakyuu seemed determined, so Healer decided to do as she said. "Hai," She bowed and went through the palace, seeking out Fighter.  
  
  
  
Sailor Star Healer found Sailor Star Fighter sitting on her balcony, staring at the stars. "You're doing it again." Healer tapped Fighter on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" Hostility was in her voice.  
  
"I am just bringing you a message, jeez." Healer sat down in a chair in Fighter's room.  
  
There was silence for a moment, and the Fighter spoke. "Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to sit there like a bump on a log?"  
  
"What's gotten into you lately?" Healer was obviously aware of their switch in dispositions.  
  
"Nothing . . .nothing's gotten into me. Are you going to deliver my message or not?"  
  
Sailor Star Healer took a deep breath and clenched her teeth together. "Princess Kakyuu wants to see you, but I indeed pity her for trying to even talk to you." Sailor Star Healer stood up from the chair and quickly exited Star Fighter's room.  
  
"What have I become?" Star Fighter looked at the stars; "Even Healer can't understand me." She placed a hand on the railing and sighed. She then left her room for the throne room.  
  
  
  
"You called for me, Kakyuu?" Fighter knelt before her princess.  
  
"Hai, Healer, you can leave us and begin the preparations."  
  
Sailor Star Healer nodded and left the room.  
  
"Fighter, what has been wrong with you lately, to make it so you cannot go back to Earth to your true love?"  
  
"I have seen my true destiny, laid out before me before I ever went to Earth and led the Moon Princess astray of her true destiny." Fighter tried to hold back tears.  
  
"What is this destiny that you speak of, Fighter?" Kakyuu sat placid on her throne.  
  
"Why . . .?" Fighter was a bit confused. "The destiny of staying here on Kinmoku and protecting you, Princess."  
  
"I am urging you now, Fighter, know your true destiny, the one that is laid before you on the blue planet of Earth . . ."  
  
"No! That isn't it!" Sailor Star Fighter stood up, eyes burning.  
  
"You want to disagree with me?" Kakyuu was a little bit amused.  
  
"Yes, I mean . . .no." Fighter shook her head.  
  
"The Moon Princess has not been doing well."  
  
"Why is that a concern of me?" Fighter's mind suddenly was very worried.  
  
"I just thought you might want to know, about your true love and all." Kakyuu sighed. "Fighter, if you do not choose to leave, then I will have to choose for you, and you will not like my choice."  
  
" . . .Is that a *threat*?" Fighter was confused. 'What are her true intentions?' Fighter mused.  
  
"Yes, it is a threat. Choose to go back to Earth, or suffer my consequences." She was very solid.  
  
"What would those consequences be?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know. It would bring shame upon you, my highest warrior."  
  
"Must I make this decision now?"  
  
"Hai, I fear that the Moon Princess needs you."  
  
Half of Fighter's mind cried out at this. 'My Odango, she's hurting, you baka. Just give in and go back to her. Everything can be explained.' The other half of Fighter's mind was still stubborn. 'She will never be able to forgive you for leaving her. Just give it up, you don't deserve her, you never did.'  
  
Sailor Star Fighter let down her guard a moment, and a few tears from her sapphire eyes slid down her face.  
  
"Stop putting up your front, Fighter." Kakyuu sighed. "You love her and you know you always will, no matter what. Destiny has bound you together."  
  
"But, destiny is predetermined . . ."  
  
"My mother once told me, that fate was like a plant. Its roots were always deep in the soil, but it grew, and stretched, and when parts of the puzzle were removed, it grew over that and found another way to do things. It was always growing and changing." Kakyuu reflected on the wisdom a moment, and then looked at Fighter.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter nodded and wiped away the tears that had slid down her face. "Then, I suppose I'll have to find the error of my ways and return to her."  
  
"I knew you would find the truth, my Fighter." Kakyuu smiled and let a small tear roll down her face. "Then I hearby release you of your duties as my guardian and allow you to pursue anything you wish."  
  
"But . . .what about you? You need protection!"  
  
"The time of Great Peace is returning to the galaxies, you need not fear for me, my Fighter."  
  
"I will come back and visit you." Fighter smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Kakyuu smiled. "Go now, your friends are waiting." She put her hands up in the air and produced a small gold ring, and Sailor Star Fighter turned into Seiya. "Take this, you'll be needing it."  
  
Seiya stepped forward and gingerly took the ring from her hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye," Seiya bowed and left the room.  
  
"Goodbye, My Fighter." Princess Kakyuu let the barrage of tears she was holding back, fall down her face. Her heart ached to let her Fighter go, but she knew that she had to. 'I knew how you felt, Fighter, an unrequited love can kill your soul.'  
  
***  
  
Usagi was the first to feel it. She was sitting in class when suddenly, a warm light washed over her soul. The light, could be only one thing. 'He's back!' She silently rejoiced. She couldn't wait for school to end, that day she raced back to her home, without saying anything to the girls. She got home and saw that her mother was in the kitchen.  
  
Usagi quickly slipped off her shoes.  
  
"Usagi, is that you?" Her mother came to the doorway.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi skipped into the kitchen merrily.  
  
"You have a visitor . . ." Usagi quickly bolted out of the kitchen and ran into her living room, where, sure enough, Seiya was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Usagi was torn between jumping into his lap and kissing him, or just saying hello quietly from the doorway, she chose the latter.  
  
"Hello." Usagi quietly said.  
  
Seiya looked up from the magazine in his hands, and his eyes brightened a great deal. "Hello, Odango Atama."  
  
"How was your trip?" Usagi still stayed at the doorway, just looking at her true love.  
  
"Too long because it kept me from you." Seiya set the magazine down on the coffee table in front of him. "About my leaving . . .Odango, I have to tell you something."  
  
"It's okay, Seiya. I understood. It is me that has some explaining to do. I got up and ran away because I was feeling sick. I came back to the park," Usagi sat down next to him, still keeping her distance a bit. "You weren't there, but when I went looking for you, you had just left. Minako told me, I had broken your heart." Usagi let a small tear fall down her face. "I'm so sorry, Seiya."  
  
"It's okay Odango," Seiya placed a hand on her cheek. "Ashiteru forever." He kissed her gently.  
  
"Ashiteru, Seiya."  
  
"Odango? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Seiya, anything."  
  
Seiya reached into the pocket of his red suit and pulled something out. He got off of the couch and knelt in front of Usagi. "Will you be mine forever?"  
  
"Oh, Seiya . . ." Usagi's breath was taken away as he opened the small velvet box and a golden band sat inside it. "I'm . . .I'm still in school . . ."  
  
"I know, Darling, but will you?" Seiya's eyes gleamed with love and hope.  
  
"Of course!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She drew back from the kiss and looked into Seiya's eyes, the ones that were filled with love, just for her. The world around her seemed to melt away and Usagi's moon symbol started to glow. Usagi was changed into Princess Serenity, and Seiya was changed into garments fit for a king. Usagi looked around and realized that they were no longer in her home, but in space.  
  
"Where are we, Seiya?" Princess Serenity looked around.  
  
"You are where you should be," Sailor Pluto suddenly appeared in the blackness around them.  
  
"Pluto?" Serenity had a confused expression.  
  
"The time of Crystal Tokyo is about to begin,"  
  
"But wasn't that my future with . . ." Serenity started.  
  
"No," Sailor Pluto shook her head. "Destiny has changed, and therefore, so has your future. Now the Moon Kingdom stretches all the way to Kinmoku, and the Earth is in the alliance, watched over by a daughter."  
  
"Chibi-Usa?" Seiya asked.  
  
"No, one you do not know of yet." Sailor Pluto smiled and pointed to Serenity's stomach. "But you will soon."  
  
"What?" Seiya started to blush furiously.  
  
"I know about that night, Mister." Pluto mock-scolded which turned Seiya a brighter shade of red. "But it was the destiny, and it is accepted by me. So now, you will both go to the Moon Palace and live together. Prince Seiya and Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom." Sailor Pluto smiled and transported the two to the palace, where an entire ceremony was set up.  
  
"What's all of this?" Seiya looked around and all of the white decorations. "Why, your wedding, of course, you can't have a child in the womb and not expect to be married." Pluto laughed, but Seiya just blushed.  
  
"But, Seiya, I thought your true form was Sailor Star Fighter . . ." Serenity started.  
  
"All of my duties and power are placed inside of that ring, and Kakyuu granted me this eternal form." Seiya smiled as he looked at his beloved. "Ashiteru."  
  
"Ashiteru." Serenity kissed him and both proceeded towards their wedding, and their future as King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
  
  
[A/N: ^^ YAY!!!!!! I'm done with my story!!!! ^^ Maybe there might be an epilogue..if I feel like it! ^^ Tell me if you liked it, I'd like to hear it! If you hated it, tell me! ^^ If I got a good response, there could be a sequel or just an epilogue! ^^ YAY! *sheds a tear* I'm kinda sad that I'm done with my story.but there's always TDF!] 


	31. Epilogue

"Terra-san? Terra-san?" A young woman was ran quickly down the hallways in Crystal Tokyo calling out (in vain) the name of the young princess she was supposed to be watching.  
  
The girl slowed as she got to the courtyard and wiped the sweat off of her brow. 'Serenity-sama will have my head if she knows I lost Terra.' She thought as she sat down on the floor.  
  
Suddenly a giggle was heard from in the courtyard and the young woman stood up and quickly ran into the courtyard. She saw the young princess, Terra, standing near a rose bush, hands cupped and ready to catch a pink butterfly.  
  
"Terra-san!" The young woman walked into the courtyard startling Terra and she fell down next to the rose bush and the butterfly flew haphazardly away.  
  
The young princess stood up quickly, and looked up into the young woman's face. Terra's blue eyes stared down at the ground in shame, she had gotten in trouble again and her nanny wasn't happy with her.  
  
"Well? Are you going to explain yourself or just stand there?" Terra's nanny stood there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Gomenasai Emi-san. I just saw how pretty it was out here and I wanted to catch that butterfly." Her short, black hair fell around her shoulders and spilled around her face as she looked at the ground.  
  
"It's okay," Emi smiled. "Your mother is just expecting you soon, and she would not have been happy if you had gotten lost." Emi smiled and started to walk back into the palace.  
  
"My mother is home?" Terra jumped in the air. Her mother had been gone visiting another planet. Then Terra stopped and asked, "Why is my mother expecting me?" Terra walked by Emi down the palace halls.  
  
"Well, I think she has something she needs to tell you, but I'm not totally sure."  
  
"Honto?" Terra's blue eyes flashed with happiness. "Maybe it's because of my birthday!"  
  
"Your birthday is a long time away, Terra-san." Emi shook her head.  
  
"Not that long," Terra looked away. "Just a month. And then I'll be turning nine years old!" Terra grinned.  
  
"Nine whole years." Emi mused. "I can't believe it's only been that long since the start of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Nani?" Terra looked up at her Nanny.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Emi smiled. "Well, your mother is in there, I wish you good luck, Terra-san."  
  
"Okay then." Terra walked into the large throne room. On the throne sat her mother and her father. Next to them was all of the Sailor Senshi, including the reclusive Sailor Pluto, and Prince Yaten and Prince Taiki were standing there as well, including a woman that Terra didn't recognize.  
  
"Oka-san!" Terra ran into the throne room to her mother. Princess Serenity pulled her into a large hug.  
  
"I've missed you, Terra." Princess Serenity squeezed her daughter tightly.  
  
"Did you forget about me, Terra?" King Seiya sat next to Princess Serenity, smiling.  
  
"Oto-san, I'd never forget about you!" She ran to him and he pulled her into a giant hug. "Where did you have to go for so long?"  
  
"We were busy in Kinmoku, where I'm from. And this is my very good friend, Princess Kakyuu." Seiya put Terra down and she walked over to Kakyuu.  
  
"I welcome you to the Moon Kingdom, Kakyuu-sama." She curtsied deeply.  
  
"What a polite little girl, Seiya." Kakyuu smiled at Seiya and then turned back to Terra. "Arigato, I feel very welcomed." She bowed back. "Would you like to see something special, Terra-san?"  
  
"Hai!" Terra grinned.  
  
"Okay then." Kakyuu opened up her hands and produced a small pink ball. She handed it to Terra. "Now bounce that in the floor in front of you." Kakyuu instructed.  
  
All of the Sailor Senshi stood, wondering what was going to happen. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki seemed to be the only ones who had an idea about what would happen.  
  
"Okay then." Terra took the ball and raised it up into the air and smashed it on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, the ball seemed to explode with pink, but the pink color turned into a hundred butterflies, and they flew all around Terra. The butterflies flew in a spiral around her and when they got to the top of her head, they just disappeared.  
  
Terra just stood there, amazed, as she watched all the pink butterflies disappear. "Arigato, Kakyuu-sama, it was so pretty."  
  
"It was nothing, Terra-san." Kakyuu smiled at the young girl. "Well, I'm sure you'd want to know why I called you here, huh Terra?" Princess Serenity smiled.  
  
"Hai, Oka-san!" Terra turned back to her mother.  
  
"Well, it actually doesn't have to do with me, exactly, but with all of the Sailor Senshi that are here."  
  
"Mars-chan?" Terra ran up to the closest Sailor Senshi. "Ne, what is this all about?"  
  
"I thought maybe Pluto would want to tell you." Mars smiled at Terra.  
  
"Pluto-san?" Terra ran over to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Should I tell her, Hime?" Sailor Pluto looked over at Princess Serenity.  
  
"If you want to." Princess Serenity smiled.  
  
"How about we wait a while, though." Seiya grinned.  
  
"Iie, Oto-san!" Terra stamped her foot. "I bet everyone knows except me!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "Okay, Terra-san, I'll tell you." Sailor Pluto smiled. "You have a very grand chance. Your chance is to start training with us Sailor Senshi for a position on our team."  
  
Terra's eyes grew wide.  
  
"How about it, Terra-san? Would you like to become a Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Uranus smiled at the young princess.  
  
"A Sailor Senshi? Me?" Terra was so surprised, she couldn't believe it. She stood there, speechless for a moment.  
  
"How about it, Terra?" Seiya grinned at his daughter.  
  
"Demo . . ." Terra started. She looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I can't be a Sailor Senshi, I have no powers." Terra turned around and started to run out of the throne room, crying.  
  
"Terra!" Princess Serenity got up and ran after her daughter.  
  
"Seiya?" Princess Kakyuu turned to Seiya.  
  
"Hai?" Seiya looked at Kakyuu.  
  
"How can she become a Sailor Senshi, I thought that all of the planets already had their Senshi."  
  
"Well, actually, this is a bit of a touchy subject." Seiya looked over at Sailor Pluto. "Could you tell her, Pluto-san?"  
  
"Hai," Pluto nodded. "You are well aware of that fact that every Sailor Senshi has star seeds in them, right?"  
  
"Hai, I am."  
  
"Well, you see, after the last battle we had, the protector of Earth was killed."  
  
"Who was the protector of Earth?" Kakyuu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mamoru was the protector of Earth, and since he was killed, his star seed was reborn, and we have reason to believe that it was reborn into Terra." Pluto stopped for a moment. "Actually, it was supposedly foretold that she would become our newest protector of Earth. Although, Terra is correct, so far she hasn't shown any sign that she has any powers, but after we start her training, we will be able to see if she really does have the golden star seed of Earth inside of her."  
  
"I see." Kakyuu looked down the hallway where Terra had run. "The poor girl."  
  
***  
  
"Terra, what is wrong?" Princess Serenity followed her daughter into her room. Terra fell onto her bed and started crying.  
  
"Terra," Princess Serenity walked over to the bed and sat down. "What are all the tears about?"  
  
"Mama," Terra crawled over to where her mother was, and sobbed onto her lap. "I have no powers, I'm not fit to become a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Honey, I didn't show any powers until I was about 14. You don't have to worry about not showing any powers when you're only eight." Princess Serenity stopped a moment, in thought. "In fact, you've had no reason to have any of your powers show yet." She petted her daughter's black hair.  
  
"I'm not good enough to become a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Don't talk like that, now. Everybody used to say I wasn't fit to be Sailor Moon, but I proved them wrong, didn't I? I proved everybody wrong and even became Eternal Sailor Moon, and then Princess Serenity. Why don't you just give the training a chance? It won't hurt, even if you don't have any powers, a young princess should know how to defend herself." Terra looked up at her mother. "Mama, I just don't know . . ."  
  
"Just try it, I didn't build my whole kingdom because I didn't try. I tried even though I thought I couldn't do it, but look what happened."  
  
Terra sniffed and looked at her mother, her curious eyes sparkling with tears. "Okay, Oka-san. I'll give it a try, but don't be disappointed if I can't do it, okay?"  
  
"Of course my darling." Princess Serenity pulled her daughter into a big hug. "I'm proud of you no matter what you do. You'll always be my little Princess."  
  
***  
  
Terra and Princess Serenity walked back into the Throne Room, and Terra walked slowly beside her mother.  
  
"Now, Terra, just tell them what you want to do now." Princess Serenity pushed her daughter in front of her.  
  
"Pluto-san." Terra walked up to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Hai, Terra-san?" Pluto bent down so she was at Terra's level.  
  
"I'm ready for training." Terra tried to smile.  
  
"Okay then, that means you leave tomorrow." Pluto smiled. "I'm glad to have you try, Princess."  
  
"That's my girl." Seiya said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"I'll miss you Mama!" Terra tried to keep back the tears as she bid her farewells.  
  
"I know you'll come back soon." Princess Serenity hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
Terra let of her mother and then hugged her father. "Sayonara, Oto-san. I'll miss you."  
  
"No, you won't miss me, you'll be too busy having fun with all of the Senshi to remember me."  
  
"No I won't, Oto-san. I'll never forget about you!" Terra's eyes grew big with tears.  
  
"I was just kidding, Terra. You'll have a lot of fun, just don't forget to write to us, okay?" Seiya gave his daughter a final squeeze.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Terra-chan?" Sailor Venus walked over and took Terra's hand.  
  
"Hai, Venus-san." Terra turned around and walked over to the circle of Senshi that stood, ready to transport her to a training facility in the far away planet of Uranus.  
  
"Goodbye," Princess Serenity smiled and waved. Seiya pulled her into a hug, and they watched, teary-eyed as their daughter prepared for space travel.  
  
"Ready, Minna?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Hai!" Everyone said. All of the Sailor Senshi concentrated their powers and soon only a rainbow of colors existed where they once stood.  
  
Seiya and Princess Serenity watched the sky for a while.  
  
"My Terra, she's going to become a Sailor Senshi." Princess Serenity sighed and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to be ready for the next one to come along." Seiya kissed her gently on the neck.  
  
"Seiya!" Princess Serenity gasped in surprise.  
  
"Come on, Odango, let's retire early tonight." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Okay." Princess Serenity and Seiya walked back into the palace.  
[A/N: There will probably be a second epilogue, I'm glad that you read the entire story! ^_^ I hope everyone will review, because reviewing will give me enthusiasm to write the second part of the epilogue!] 


	32. Epilogue 2 The End

All of the Sailor Senshi landed down on the planet of Uranus near the famous Uranus training center.  
  
Terra looked around her, wildly, exclaiming, "What a trip!" Terra had never been outside the boundaries of the Moon before, and now found herself seemingly light years away from her home.  
  
"Terra-chan." Sailor Uranus said quietly.  
  
"Hai, Uranus-san?" Terra turned and looked at Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Come now, we have much to do." She took Terra's hands and they went inside of the training facility.  
  
Soon they were all assembled in a room that looked like a gym, but it was large, circular and bare, and had strange markings on the floor. Sailor Uranus took Terra out and made her stand in the middle of the circle, and all of the Sailor Senshi around her took specific places on markings on the floor.  
  
"Now, Terra-chan, try not to be afraid, we won't let any harm come to you." Sailor Neptune said in a clear voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Terra felt apprehensive.  
  
"This is just a normal test, okay, Terra-chan?" Pluto explained.  
  
"Hai, no need to be afraid." Sailor Saturn smiled.  
  
"Are you ready, minna?" Sailor Uranus took a fighting stance.  
  
"HAI!" All the other girls called as they took a fighting stance as well.  
  
"Mercury-chan, is everything set up?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"Hai, everything is ready to go." Sailor Mercury put up her visor.  
  
"Let's GO!" Sailor Uranus focused all of her energy and looked up at Terra.  
  
"Uranus-san?" Terra asked, she was very scared.  
  
Suddenly it seemed like all the Senshi had on a mean face, and their eyes seemed like they were glowing.  
  
"You ruined the future, and now your naive mother and father have no way to help you." Sailor Pluto said in an evil voice. "We finally get to exterminate you."  
  
"What?" Terra spun around in a circle.  
  
"VENUS . . ." Sailor Venus started up an attack.  
  
Terra spun around and looked at her.  
  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
Terra watched as a large attack came towards her, scared beyond belief; she heard a small voice inside of her, "Move out of the way!"  
  
Terra quickly rolled out of the way and the attack bounced off an invisible wall behind her.  
  
"So, you think you can beat us then, little princess?" Sailor Uranus said evilly, "Well, you must be mistaken."  
  
"AQUA . . ."  
  
Terra spun around to see Sailor Mercury powering up.  
  
"RHAPSODY!"  
  
This time, Terra knew what she had to do, and jumped out of the way of this attack.  
  
"You'll never get out of here alive!" Sailor Uranus shouted.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Two attacks came spinning towards Terra in opposite directions, terrified, Terra screamed as she jumped high into the air, barely evading the attacks.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto laughed. "So . . .you think you can outsmart the Inner Senshi then? Well, take a try of THIS!" She raised her hands menacingly into the air.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Terra screamed and was barely able to get out of the way, and she felt the attack nick her right shoulder. "Itai!" Terra screamed in pain.  
  
"She still thinks she can escape . . .how very quaint." Sailor Neptune laughed.  
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Two of the Outer Senshi's strongest attacks made their way towards Terra.  
  
This time, Terra knew she couldn't escape. Both attacks were coming towards her full speed, and she closed her eyes, ready for the attacks to hit her.  
  
Suddenly, Terra felt a warm light inside of her, and a voice that said "Fight . . .Terra, you need to fight."  
  
Terra opened her eyes and saw both attacks racing towards her. With determination written on her face, she held her arms up in front of her, and harnessed the golden light inside of her.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME!" Terra screamed as the attacks drew nearer. Suddenly, Terra was inside of a golden bubble, and the attacks hit the bubble and bounced back towards Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
  
Both seasoned Senshi easily dodged their own attacks and then they stood their ground.  
  
"I think she's ready." Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I think we should wait . . .she may not be." Sailor Mercury typed quickly into her mini computer.  
  
"There's only one way to find out!" Sailor Uranus bit her lip and started up another attack.  
  
"Uranus! NO! Not yet!" Sailor Saturn yelled.  
  
"I'm getting even." Sailor Uranus smirked. "WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars added her attack.  
  
Sailor Mercury watched in horror as the attacks went towards the obviously unprepared Terra.  
  
"DEEP SUMBMERGE!"  
  
Feeling exhausted, Terra saw more attacks coming her way, and she was suddenly reminded of the story that her papa used to tell her about fighting Galaxia.  
  
"We were all wounded and hurt, but no matter what, I stood my ground and protected Sailor Moon, because that is what Senshi do."  
  
"That is what Senshi do." Terra said quietly. The golden light inside of her was still ready to fight, but Terra was about ready to give up, and her body was shaking from exhaustion . . .but she stood her ground.  
  
Terra felt the warm light came out of her into her hands and she looked down in wonder at the golden shine that admitted itself from her hands. It was her star seed, and seeing it gave Terra strength.  
  
Terra placed the seed in front of her and raised it into the air, her old clothes becoming a long green dress that flowed and looked exactly like Queen Serenity's dress. The attacks were absorbed into the star seed, and all of the Senshi looked at it in wonder, and suddenly the attacks were thrown back, with unimaginable force, back towards the Senshi who had sent them. They hit all their targets dead on, and suddenly, the star seed went back into Terra, and she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
Sailor Saturn ran towards Terra faster then any of the other Senshi, and quickly knelt at her side.  
  
"Terra-chan? Terra-chan? Can you hear me?"  
  
Sailor Pluto had rushed to the aid of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus had rushed to help Sailor Neptune while Sailor Mercury ran to Sailor Jupiter's aid.  
  
"She's got a bite," Sailor Uranus sat up shakily. "I knew she had it in her."  
  
"Terra-chan?" Sailor Saturn asked again, but got no response from the small girl on the ground. "I think she's hurt, minna, we should bring her to a bed so she can rest up." Sailor Saturn nodded knowingly. "I think we all got a little more then we bargained for with this girl."  
  
"She obviously has the golden star seed of Earth, Serenity-hime will be pleased." Sailor Mercury nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's all go and rest up." Sailor Pluto helped Sailor Neptune stand up.  
  
***  
  
Terra was floating in space, her body felt as heavy as lead, but for some reason, she was flying. She was in space, the stars around her were streaking past her field of vision. Suddenly, Terra saw Sailor Saturn floating in space.  
  
"Saturn-san?" Terra asked.  
  
Sailor Saturn smiled and then said, "Terra-chan, you need to wake up. Wake up, Terra-chan."  
  
Terra opened her eyes and found herself in a small room. She could barely move any part of her body, but she saw Sailor Saturn sitting next to her.  
  
"Terra-chan. You are a very strong little girl." Sailor Saturn smiled.  
  
"What . . .What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You fell unconscious after you repelled the last set of attacks. We brought you in here."  
  
"Demo . . .why was everyone being so mean?"  
  
"We had to do that so we could test you. It was the only way."  
  
"Oh . . ." Terra sighed.  
  
"Would you like me to help you, Terra-chan?"  
  
Terra nodded weakly.  
  
Sailor Saturn placed her hands gently on Terra and started to heal her exhausted body.  
  
"Now go to sleep." Sailor Saturn said quietly and Terra drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Is Queen Serenity in?" Sailor Mercury was talking through a large television screen.  
"Hai, Sailor Mercury-san. I will go and fetch her." A servant nodded to the screen and went in quest of her Queen.  
  
"Seiya! It's beautiful!" Queen Serenity held the diamond necklace in her hands.  
  
"Nothing is too good for my Odango," Seiya grinned and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"You're so thoughtful, I love you so much." She kissed him back.  
  
"Here, let me put it on you," King Seiya placed the necklace around her neck.  
  
Queen Serenity picked up a mirror and admired her reflection. "It fits perfectly." She gushed.  
  
A knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Come in," Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
A servant walked into the room and bowed. "Your Majesty, Sailor Mercury is on the communicator."  
  
"Oh!" She said excitedly. Queen Serenity grabbed King Seiya's hand and the two quickly raced to the communication room.  
  
"Mercury-chan!" Queen Serenity ran into the room.  
  
"Good afternoon. Serenity-chan." Sailor Mercury bowed.  
  
"What is the news of Terra?" Queen Serenity asked hopefully.  
  
Sailor Mercury smiled. "I think you should see for yourself." Sailor Mercury queued up the video footage of Terra's fight against the other Senshi.  
  
Queen Serenity watched with her mouth agape.  
  
"She's so strong," King Seiya muttered.  
  
"Hai, she is incredibly strong. Not anyone in our group thought she would be that strong, save maybe Sailor Uranus."  
  
The two watched in silence at the part where Terra wounded the other Senshi.  
  
"Oh! What happened there? Is she okay?" Queen Serenity was worried.  
  
"She is fine, Serenity-chan." Sailor Mercury smiled. "Saturn healed her and she is sleeping peacefully now. I just thought I would give you an update."  
  
"Arigato, Mercury-chan. Are you going to perform the last test on her?"  
  
"Hai, we have been working hard, but we have all completed the treasure."  
  
"Why wasn't Mamoru that strong?" King Seiya suddenly asked.  
  
Sailor Mercury was surprised by the comment and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe it was because he was the protector of Earth, and because he was a male, he couldn't harness the star seed correctly? I mean, you have to go back to your original form when becoming Sailor Star Fighter, right?"  
  
"Hai, that would make sense, Mercury-san." King Seiya nodded.  
  
"Well, I just heard she's awake, and we have a lot of training left for her before we give her the final test."  
  
"Keep her safe, Mercury-chan." Queen Serenity said quietly.  
  
"Hai, I swear it, Usagi-chan." She grinned and then said, "Over and out." And the communication screen went black.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay." Queen Serenity turned to King Seiya.  
  
"Oh, I have a feeling she will be." King Seiya smiled.  
  
***  
  
"I can't fight anymore, Uranus-chan." Terra sighed in defeat.  
  
"Come on, Terra-chan, you can do it." Sailor Neptune supervised the sparring.  
  
"I just can't fight, I . . . I'm homesick." Terra sighed.  
  
Sailor Neptune shook her head. "Maybe it is time to go back for a visit?"  
  
"Honto?" Terra's eyes lit up.  
  
"Maybe so!" Sailor Neptune smiled and looked at Sailor Uranus.  
  
"We should probably talk to Sailor Mercury first."  
  
Both the Senshi nodded and walked out of the training center to the Senshi's offices, which were nearby. They found Sailor Mercury at a desk doing some paperwork.  
  
"Mercury-chan?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"Hai? What is it?" Sailor Mercury looked up from her work.  
  
"Do you think that Terra is ready to go back to her home for a visit?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
Sailor Mercury bit her lip. "I'm not sure, I should ask Pluto." Sailor Mercury pressed a button on her intercom. "Pluto-san?" She asked.  
  
Suddenly a purple mist enshrouded the room, and Sailor Pluto stood in the room. "Hai? What is it?"  
  
"I want to go home and see Oka-san and Oto-san!" Terra jumped up and down. Sailor Pluto smiled. "Terra-san," She bent down to Terra's level. "I'm afraid you can't go back until you've finished your training."  
  
"But she seems ready to me." Sailor Uranus said.  
  
Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Uranus. "Then do you think we could test her?"  
  
"I think we could." Sailor Neptune smiled.  
  
"Call all the Senshi into the training room immediately." Sailor Pluto instructed, and Sailor Mercury pressed their specific buttons on her intercom.  
  
"It's been two months since I've seen everyone on the Moon, ne, Uranus-chan, do you think they'll remember me?"  
  
"Probably, Terra-chan."  
  
"Do you think I'll still get a birthday party?" She tugged on Sailor Uranus's fuku.  
"We threw you a party here, and Serenity-sama sent gifts."  
  
Terra sighed. "I guess you're right, one birthday party is enough for me."  
  
Soon all of the Senshi arrived in the training center.  
  
"It is time, minna, Terra says that she is ready to go home," Pluto announced. Terra stood in the middle of the center, nervously twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Here is the treasure we've made for you, Terra-chan." Sailor Pluto walked over and handed Terra a henshin pen with a star on the top. In the center of the star was an elegant moon, which was made out of topaz and glimmered gently in the light of the room. The handle of the pen was green, and the star was blue.  
  
"Pluto-san, this is beautiful, demo . . .why does it have a moon on it?"  
  
"It is for the one born of the moon and the star, nestled in between is the calm blue planet of Earth."  
  
Sailor Pluto walked back to her position. "Now, Terra-chan, you need to hold it up in the air and shout, 'Earth Make-up'! Okay?"  
  
Terra nodded. "Alright, Pluto-san."  
  
Terra held her breath as she held the henshin stick up in the air.  
  
"EARTH MAKE-UP!" Her voice reverberated off the walls and the star on the stick enveloped the room in blue light. Terra was surrounded in a green light, and a white leotard covered her with a green shirt and blue ribbons. On her feet were dainty glass high heels, and her long black hair was pulled into two sideways Chibi-Usa style odangoes and the length was about to her shoulders. Long white gloves went all the way up her arms, and the fingertips were green.  
  
Terra stood, surprised as she looked at her new uniform. "Uranus-chan, I feel so weird." She said as she looked at her fuku in wonder.  
  
"Terra, it is now we test you, the Sailor Senshi of Earth!" Sailor Uranus summoned the other Senshi and they concentrated their power.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
Terra felt strength surging through her as she harness her new powers as Sailor Earth.  
  
"RAINBOW HURRICANE!" Terra crossed her arms above her forehead and collected a ball of rainbow energy and quickly brought her hands down and launched it at the attacks.  
  
The attacks quickly dissipated and the Senshi were quiet for a moment, and then they broke into applause.  
"You did it, Terra-chan!" Sailor Mercury ran over to her.  
  
"You are so brave, Terra-chan!" Sailor Saturn ran over to her.  
  
"Arigato," Sailor Earth smiled. "I wonder what is in store for me now!" She grinned.  
  
***  
  
Terra was back on the Moon and she burst into the Throne room and into the arms of her expectant parents.  
  
"Oka-san! Oto-san!" She hugged them tightly. "I missed you both so much!"  
  
"Terra, you've grown up so much," King Seiya observed.  
  
"My little girl isn't little anymore." Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"Hai, now I'm Sailor Earth!" She grinned.  
  
"And we have some happier news for you, Terra-chan!" Queen Serenity looked at King Seiya. "We are sending you to the frontier planets to help with peace making! You're going to be able to use your powers!"  
  
"Arigato, when do I leave?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Tomorrow," King Seiya laughed.  
  
"Arigato!" Terra bowed. "I need to pack!" She ran out of the Throne Room to pack for her new journey.  
  
"She may not get the training that Chibi-Usa would have gotten, but at least she'll still get training." Queen Serenity remarked.  
  
"Hai, and she will be helping everyone, and that is all that matters. That she is happy and that she is helping make others happy."  
  
"I suppose we've had a successful life then, ne, Seiya?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"I think so, Odango. Very successful indeed." He smiled and thought of his daughter, Sailor Earth.  
  
[Author's note: Well, the story ends there! I FINALLY finished it! I hope that you can use your imagination to think about what Sailor Earth will be doing, because this is the end of the story! Well, thanks for sticking with me, have a good day! Check out any of my other fics, if you liked this one! "Sealed With A Kiss" or "Two Different Fates" Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot, arigato to my cousin, Bon-chan (aka La Uno Bonita) for helping me design the cotsume! Hugs I was tired when I uploaded this, so I'm sorry I forgot your shout out!] 


End file.
